


Dr. Stark and the Great Lion

by tm_writes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cat!Dad Tywin, Everyone has a pet, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Ridiculous, Smitten!Tywin, Strong!Sansa, The Great Lion with his beloved pet, Well this is longer than I intended, i make no apologies, mature audiences, vet sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 85,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tm_writes/pseuds/tm_writes
Summary: Tywin Lannister adores his beloved cat. When it falls ill one night, he rushes him to the vet clinic to be met there by Dr. Sansa Stark.Can Dr. Stark save the Great Lion's beloved cat? And will they find more than just a mutual shared love of cats? Hint- yes they can!
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 708
Kudos: 556





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_[Picset](https://tmwritesromance.tumblr.com/post/189399865540/dr-stark-and-the-great-lion) _

* * *

_ Sansa- Lannisport  _

Sansa sighed tiredly as she rubbed the back of her neck. She was one year into her lifelong dream career of being a veterinarian and was slowly taking over more and more of the complex cases that came through the clinic that she worked at. She loved it, but it was a brutal schedule. 

Sansa had done her undergraduate work in the Vale, followed by her veterinary school in the Westerlands. Lannisport University had one of only three vet programs in all of Westeros, and it was the most exclusive. She had graduated top of her class (there were only ten of them) and had been immediately hired by Dr. Barristan Selmy to work at his practice.

He ran the premier veterinary practice and animal hospital in all of Westeros, and Sansa was lucky to have gotten a job here. Of course, being the most junior member, and having no family so to speak of, she often got tagged for the after-hours calls and the late-night appointments when an emergency came up.

She never complained; she loved her work, and her family was damn proud of her. But there were moments when she wished she could have just a bit more of a life. At twenty-eight, her entire life had been school and animals.

Right now, after a brutal day where they had been unable to do anything for a two-year-old dog that had cancer and had lost another 'patient' under the knife, Sansa just wanted to go home and have a bath, a glass of wine and dinner. In that order. 

Sansa was just about to lock up the clinic when her phone rang. Sighing tiredly, she swiped it open. She was the one on call tonight and she just hoped it was something she could handle. 

"Hello. Selmy Animal Hospital and Veterinary Clinic. You've reached the after-hours vet. How can I help you?"

Sansa didn't sigh. She didn't allow the distraught owner to hear how tired she was and how her feet ached. Instead, she spoke in her most professional voice and resigned herself to another microwave dinner meal alone in her tiny apartment when she got through with this latest patient. 

* * *

_ Tywin- Casterly Rock  _

Tywin forced himself to relax as his driver brought him home after another gruelling day at the head office of Lannister Inc in nearby Lannisport. Half the time, he wished he'd kept his penthouse apartment in the city because, at fifty-eight, these late night drives were wearing on him. But he also knew that his reason for coming home each night to his grand estate called Casterly Rock remained valid.

Tywin allowed the day to filter through his mind, making both mental and physical notes about what needed to be done tomorrow.

He and his team were involved in in-depth discussion with the Dornish to have exclusive access to their ports down in Sunspear, and the combination of Elia and Oberyn Martell were formidable opponents. Tywin's import/export business relied heavily on port access, and while he had it in the West, it had been a battle to secure this access in the south. 

Of course, Tywin had prime access to the ports in Shipwrecker Bay and King's Landing due to Cersei's marriage to Robert Baratheon and Tywin's relationship with Stannis Baratheon. Those deals had made both families copious amounts of money, and now, Tywin was sure the same could be done for Dorne. 

_If only they weren't so stubborn,_ Tywin thought as his car pulled through the gates of Casterly Rock and deposited him at the front doors of the grand estate.

He barely noticed the opulence of the place anymore; it was merely home and a place he rarely left. He'd long given up living in King's Landing, hating the capital and how it stank, and how the sea looked almost sick with pollution. To Tywin, there was no more perfect place in all of Westeros than his home on the Sunset Sea.

Tywin lived alone, having been a widower for over thirty years, his three children all adults and grown. He wasn't often lonely, having adjusted to such a life, and didn't allow himself to dwell on things he could not change. He knew he was a harsh, exacting man, more myth some days than real, and he refused to change for anyone. His adult children had tried to encourage him to date more, but he had never found anyone that stimulated him intellectually, sexually and emotionally.

Unknown to most everyone except his family, the best part of Tywin's day was coming home and being greeted by Tarquin Peterson Smith. While the only other humans living at the Rock might be paid staff, there was one other living creature that Tywin loved and doted on beyond all reason; his prized and beloved blue and white sphynx cat.

Tywin had accidentally stumbled upon the breed when he had been stuck in Braavos for meetings a few years ago. There, at the high-end hotel in which he was staying, he'd quite literally run into an older woman holding what had appeared to be a balding, alien-like looking creature.

Tywin smiled as he recalled his initial reaction and how he'd recoiled in disgust until she'd tsk'd at him and told him her cat was clean, healthy and well behaved. Against his better judgement, Tywin was fascinated by the creature, and it's lack of hair. It had always been his pet peeve that the cats that Jaime and Tyrion had tried to smuggle into the Rock had left their hair on his elegant suits. Being a lion himself, Tywin had an affinity for the animals, just not their hair. Now, it seemed, there was the perfect solution.

Tywin had bought the woman dinner as she told him all about the breed, and by the end of the evening, he was convinced this was the companion for him.

Tywin had immediately done as much research as possible, and six months later was the proud owner of a purebred blue and white sphynx cat he named Tarquin Peterson Smith. Tywin had snuggled the kitten, wrapped in a warm minky blanket that was soft on his skin. Bringing the kitten home, Tarquin Peterson Smith was instantly spoiled, and Tywin was instantly smitten.

Tywin bought only the best lotions for his skin, rubbing them into his skin each evening. There was special soap for his bath and only the softest and highest quality fabrics that were fashioned into sweaters for Tarquin. Tywin flew in special treats from exotic places, as he had discovered that Tarquin had a discerning palate. Tywin had even gone so far as to bring in special beef from the North, a cut that typically retailed well into the thousands of dollars.

His children thought he was nuts; they couldn't believe it when they had first visited the Rock when Tarquin had been nine months old, and Tywin doted upon him.

"That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen," Cersei stated bluntly the first time she'd come to the Rock and 'met' Tarquin.

"Fuck me, he never gave that much of a shit about us," Tyrion said, wonder and a bit of jealousy in his voice.

Jaime had laughed, but it had been rueful. It was hard to argue with Tyrion's words when they were correct. When Jaime, a chef, had tried to cook the beef, he'd found out quickly that Tywin was deadly serious about what was for the cat and what was for the humans.

"I bet he has money left in his bloody will for that thing," Cersei said one night, deep into her wine, watching as her father settled himself down with a glass of Dalmore scotch, his tablet and his fucking cat on his lap. The thing was wearing a Tom Ford sweater that Tywin had the design house custom make.

"I think it has nail polish on its claws," Tyrion added. "Gold."

All three of the Great Lion's children watched their father in shock as he spoke quietly to the cat, who arched into Tywin's long, elegant fingers, purring.

"It's like a fucking rodent," Jaime said, shaking his head. It had to be the ugliest cat he'd ever seen. Nothing like the cute kittens he and Tyrion had never been able to keep. It wasn't even a Maine Coon or a Bengal. No, somehow, his father had ended up with a cat that looked like an alien.

And the craziest part was how devoted the cat was to Tywin.

Jaime, Cersei and Tyrion watched as Tarquin followed Tywin around, cuddled on his lap, and greeted him at the door. Tywin let it slip that because he was cold, Tarquin often slept underneath the covers at night. None of the Great Lion's children understood, but there was no denying how much Tywin loved his cat.

Which was why, on this rainy, miserable Tuesday in late March, all Tywin wanted was his dinner, his scotch and his cat.

When he opened the front doors, and Tarquin was not there to greet him, Tywin immediately began to worry. Tarquin always greeted him. He moved quickly through the house, searching all Tarquin's favourite spots until he walked into his massive bedroom and found him curled up on Tywin's California King bed.

Tarquin barely moved his head, lifting it only so high as to let out a pitiful meow and then put it back down. Tywin took out his phone, stroking him gently as he called his vet. Tywin had been going to Dr. Barristan Selmy for the past three years, and he was the only one he trusted with Tarquin.

The voice that answered was not that of Dr. Selmy.

"Who is this?"

"Dr. Sansa Stark. How can I help you?" she repeated.

"Where is Dr. Selmy?" Tywin barked into the phone, worry and fear, making his voice even more demanding than usual.

"Dr. Selmy is out of the country. I am the vet on call. How can I help you?" she asked again this time, her voice holding just a touch of impatience.

Tywin sighed as Tarquin meowed mournfully.

"It's my cat. Something has happened to him."

"Can you get him to the clinic?" the woman asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll meet you there."

"I'm not in Lannisport. I'm at least thirty minutes away."

To her credit, the woman did not sigh. She was utterly professional, which made Tywin feel slightly better. "Alright. I'll be waiting."

Tywin disconnected and scooped Tarquin into his arms, bellowing for his driver to bring them back into Lannisport. This Dr. Stark had better be good, was all that Tywin could think. He trusted almost no one with his cat, and he'd destroy her if she made a single mistake with him.

* * *

_ Sansa: Lannisport _

Sansa went back to her tiny office, brewed herself a cup of genuinely awful instant coffee and ate a stale protein bar as she waited for this mystery man to show up with his cat. She realized after she hung up, she hadn't gotten his name, and his number didn't appear on her phone, so she couldn't even phone him back to ask.

She shrugged. She'd wait an hour; if he weren't here by then, she'd head home. She turned on her computer and surfed the net, letting her mind wander. Arya had a birthday coming up, and Sansa wanted to nail her present this year. She was thinking maybe a new VR headset since both Arya, and her boyfriend were big gamers. Her sister was a year younger than Sansa and they were good friends. 

It had only been twenty minutes when there was a hard knock on the front doors, and Sansa pulled on her white coat and hurried to unlock the doors. She stopped for a moment, stunned by the handsome older man that was there. He was still in an elegant suit, Brioni, if Sansa wasn't mistaken and holding a cat wrapped in a blanket.

She unlocked the door and stepped back, allowing him to stride inside.

His face was tight with worry, and she knew immediately he would not appreciate small talk.

"This way," she said, turning and leading him deeper into the clinic.

When they got to the exam room, the largest one, he put the cat on the observation table and ran a gentle hand over the cat's wedge-shaped head.

"Oh, hello, baby," Sansa crooned to the Sphynx. She hadn't seen one in years, and she loved how they felt. Most people thought they were hairless, but Sansa knew they had a thin coating of hair that almost felt like warm, soft leather.

The cat let out a pitiful meow and leaned into Sansa's hand as she stroked him softly.

"My, you are a handsome boy, aren't you?" Sansa continued to speak to him, taking her stethoscope and pressing it to his chest. The cat gave a weak purr, and she let her hands run over his muscular body. She could tell his owner cared deeply about him by how worried an expression he wore. Unfortunately, Sansa thought she might have bad news for him and it was the worst part of her job.

* * *

_ Tywin – Lannisport Vet Clinic  _

Tywin was standing there stunned. The vet was young, true, but incredibly beautiful and competent. She moved with a fluid grace that Tywin was drawn too and didn't make unnecessary small talk which he appreciated. Moreover, she seemed to genuinely like his cat. No one liked his cat. He was mocked and ridiculed for such a creature.

Tywin cleared his throat.

"His name is Tarquin Peterson Smith."

The moment the words left Tywin's mouth, he cursed himself. It was, he knew, a ridiculous name, but he'd been unable to help himself when he'd brought him home.

To his continued shock (and delight), Sansa laughed softly.

"Or course he has a name that befits his status," she said to the cat as she continued her examination of him, checking his ears, his eyes, his paws and his tail. Each of her movements was calm. “He’s so handsome, that it fits him.”

Tywin’s jaw dropped open, a feat no one had managed in years. Then his eyes narrowed as he looked to see if she were making fun of him. Or Tarquin.

Prepared to see the typical disgust when someone looked upon his cat, instead, all Tywin could see in Dr. Stark’s blue eyes was compassion and interest. Her hands touched his cat gently and almost reverently, and Tywin’s heart thumped in a way it hadn’t in years. This woman was unlike any other he had encountered and he observed she wore no wedding ring. He was just about to attempt to ask a personal question when she raised her blue eyes to him, and he felt his world crumble.

* * *

_ Sansa – Lannisport_

Sansa could see how much the dignified man in front of her loved his cat, and she feared her diagnosis would devastate him.

She wrapped her stethoscope and kept a hand gently stroking Tarquin.

“I'm sorry, I didn't get your name,” Sansa said trying to buy herself a minute to think what she might tell him.

“Tywin.”

“Tywin, please keep in mind that while I graduated top of my class and I’m good at my job, I am relatively new. I don’t want to give you a false diagnosis, either good or bad.”

Tywin’s eyes narrowed and he reached to touch Tarquin, his hand connecting with Sansa’s as the electricity sparked between them. Tywin did not remove his hand, however, and neither did Sansa.

“I am not some boy that can’t handle the truth, Dr. Stark. What is wrong with my cat?” Tywin asked, tone broking no argument.

She sighed. “I have to run more tests, but I think he has hypertrophic cardiomyopathy or HCM for short. Typically it presents in cats between the ages of five and seven, but really, it can come on at any age. I’d like to set up an EKG for him. If we can’t determine what’s happening there, we might need to do a radiograph or echocardiogram for more imaging.”

“English, Dr. Stark. What do you think is wrong?”

“I think perhaps Tarquin is suffering from a thickening of the heart muscles. Has he had any loss of appetite? Lethargy? Weak pulse? Difficulty breathing?”

“No.”

Sansa worried her lower lip, looking at the cat. “Short breathing sounds?”

Tywin shook his head.

“Has he been colder than normal?”

Again, no.

She ran a hand through her hair. “I mean, I hear something when I listen to his chest; a heart murmur.” She walked to the computer and pulled up Tarquin’s medical records. “Nothing. I mean, you are here like clockwork.” She turned back to man and cat. "I'm surprised nothing was detected earlier."

“Look there are two other conditions that mimic HCM. We’ll have to check his blood pressure to rule out hypertension, and also test his thyroid for hyperthyroidism. None of this is inexpensive and I just …”

Sansa didn’t even finish the sentence when Tywin interrupted. “Money is no matter. My cat’s health is the top priority. What do you need to do first?”

Sansa gave him a look, and it was filled with sympathy. It had been ages since anyone had looked at Tywin in such a way. “If it is HCM, cats can go into congestive heart failure.” Sansa saw Tywin suck in a sharp breath. “But if he’s not in that state, there are several medications that can be helpful in managing it, along with changes in his diet and providing a safe and quiet environment for him. It might not be as bad as it seems.”

Sansa reached out and squeezed Tywin’s hand and gave him a smile. “But first, I’m going to keep him for observation overnight. Maybe this is just one episode.”

“I’m staying,” Tywin declared, jaw tight and ticking.

Sansa cocked her head and wondered. He clearly had money and influence. He had expected Dr. Selmy but got her. And he obviously loved his cat.

“Alright. But it’s going to be long, boring and uncomfortable.”

“I don’t mind.”

Sansa nodded and then scooped Targuin up and into his arms. “He feels cold, so let’s move him to my office. I have a space heater and a heating pad.” As they were walking in the deserted clinic, Sansa’s traitours stomach let out a loud bellow of protest. She gave Tywin a small grimace. “Sorry. I didn’t have a chance to make it home to eat dinner before you called.”

Then she pushed open her office and waved Tywin inside.

* * *

_Tywin – Lannisport_

  
For this first time since this mess started, Tywin observed the vet holding his beloved cat. She looked tired; still beautiful but tired. And hungry if her protesting stomach was anything to go by. She obviously cared about the animals in her care, and even Tywin knew she was going above and beyond tonight. The least he could do was feed her.

He opened his phone and called his driver, instructing him to pick up two salads, two entrees and dessert from a nearby restaurant that Tywin frequented. When Sansa looked a bit shocked, Tywin shrugged.

“It is the least I can do.”

Sansa indicated a seat, which Tywin took and she gave him back Tarquin while she puttered around, gathering things to warm him.

“I’m just going to slip out and get some medication. I want to get his heart rate a bit slower. I don’t like how fast it is,” she said and left the small office.

Tywin cuddled his cat closer as he looked at her degrees on the wall. He saw a picture of what he assumed were her family, and startled to realize she must be Ned Stark’s daughter. He wondered how she had ended up in Lannisport of all places.

Then she was back and gave him a rueful grin. “Hold him tight. I’m going to give him an injection; it’ll work faster but some people can’t handle the needle.”

Tywin snorted and did not look away, and watched as she expertly wielded it so that Tarquin barely made a peep.

“Ok baby, good job,” Sansa said to the cat, rubbing his head again. She let out a small laugh. “Gods, I love them. They so rarely come into the practice and it’s been years since I’ve seen a Sphynx cat.”

Tywin saw the truth in her eyes.

“I would have pegged you for a dog person, Dr. Stark.”

She got a sad little smile, and Tywin cursed himself. “I love all animals, and you’re right, I’ve always had a dog.”

“Do you now?” Tywin did not know where this curiosity was coming from.

Sansa shook her head. “Nope. I mean, my parents do, back home in the North. But I’ve been studying for years so no dog. I did have a cat. An old feral I rescued. It took me months to get him to trust me. In the end, I had him for 18 months before he died from kidney disease, but I’d like to think those last few months were some of the best of his life.”

Sansa wiped away the tears that had suddenly sprung up. “Sorry. Not professional. I just put him down a month ago.”

Without even thinking, Tywin reached out and grasped her hand. “Never apologize for loving a pet, Dr. Stark.”

She nodded and then took out her stethoscope again, pressing it to Tarquin’s chest. When she looked up, her eyes had brightened considerably. “His heart rate is better. Sure you want to stay? I promise I won’t leave him all night.”

While Tywin trusted her, he did not want to leave Tarquin with a virtual stranger. And he was drawn to this woman in a way he hadn’t been in years.

“No, Dr. Stark, I’m staying.”

“Alright,” she replied and then sat back in her chair, giving him a soft smile and crossing her legs. “Guess we’re in for a long night getting to know one another.”

“I look forward to it,” Tywin replied the truth in those words surprising even him. He settled a large hand over Tarquin’s head, petting him gently, and wondered what other surprises this night would reveal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night at the clinic

* * *

_ [Picset](https://tmwritesromance.tumblr.com/post/189413679130/chapter-2-dr-stark-and-the-great-lion)_

* * *

_Sansa – Vet Clinic _

Sansa crossed her legs and dangled her feet, which she realized, belatedly, were in comfortable cross-trainers that had seen better days.

She sighed, looking down at the rest of her outfit, discreetly, of course. Most of the clothes she had on right now had seen better days.

It had been her surgery day, so she'd spent most of it in scrubs, much like a surgeon did in a hospital. In fact, where Sansa worked at was as much an animal hospital as it was a vet clinic. It was why she had chosen to stay in the West and work with Dr. Selmy. He was a brilliant surgeon.

Because of that, she'd worn yoga pants, a tank top and a hoody to work. She imagined she looked like Little Orphan Annie compared to Tywin.

There was something familiar about him, although she couldn't put her finger on it. Sansa had spent so much time with her books, her courses and her clinical work, she had rarely had any time for being social while she lived here.

Now, as Tywin held the Sphynx cat close, making sure his body heat warmed the cat, Sansa took a moment to observe him, unimpeded.

She knew he had to have at least twenty-five years on her, probably closer to thirty if she were honest.

His blond hair had as much grey as blond, but as was the case with certain men, it took nothing away from his classically handsome features. To some, he might have look severe or intimidating, but Sansa was seeing the soft side of him and it made him that much more attractive to her mind.

He was tall; at least several inches taller than her, which she had to admit, didn't happen that often. She liked it. She’d had one boyfriend, Dickon Tarly that had been taller than her, but most of her life it has been a problem.

And he was an impeccable dresser.

There was a Philip Patak watch on his wrist, a designer suit over his long and lean body, and the distinctive red bottoms on his beautiful shoes.

His coat was so luxurious that Sansa envied the cat that was snuggled in his arms.

Sansa spent more time in surgical scrubs, yoga pants and Crocs than she did designer clothing, but even she knew high end labels when she saw them.

Obviously, he was a wealthy man.

That might have mattered to some women, and while Sansa appreciated how he wore the hell out of a suit even sitting in a vet clinic at ten o’clock at night, it was the devotion to his pet that had her heart-melting.

"How's he doing?" she asked softly, drawing Tywin's eyes away from the cat and back to her.

His face, which before had been so worried and filled with angst, had relaxed.

"Good. He seems to be comfortable."

Sansa nodded. "It's the shot. This may be something completely manageable with medication."

Tywin nodded, serious. "I will do whatever it takes to ensure he has the best possible life." Sansa could see he meant every single word.

"He's lucky to have such a good cat Dad," Sansa said, giving Tywin a winning grin.

She saw him startle a bit as if no one had ever said such a thing to him. Before he could comment, his phone chimed and he swiped it open, frowning slightly. Sansa wondered how often Tywin smiled.

Tywin looked down at Tarquin and lifted him slightly. "Can you hold him?"

"Oh yeah," Sansa said, grinning and rubbing her hands together. "Give me that baby."

She saw Tywin looked astounded at her endearment for his cat, and it made her smile even more full. She had a feeling that people didn't tease Tywin often or offer him very much support in his life. Sansa had a soft spot for cats, especially ones like Tarquin that required so much extra care. Their owners were particularly devoted to them, that when they got sick, it was often devastating.

Tywin rose, all leonine elegance and grace and placed his cat in Sansa's open arms. As he came closer, Sansa caught a whiff of his cologne and soap; cedar and sandalwood if she wasn't mistaken. He smelled amazing and Sansa’s stomach clenched with desire, which was unexpected but not unwelcome.

Sansa settled Tarquin on her lap and stroke his head, loving how he snuggled closer and purred gently.

"Gods, you are adorable, aren't you," Sansa said to the cat as Tywin walked out of her office and went to get their dinner.

* * *

_ Tywin – Vet Clinic Dinnertime  _

Tywin Lannister felt like his entire world had titled. He was reeling, on uneven ground and all because of the beautiful woman who was cuddling his beloved pet and talking to him as if she could love Tarquin as much as Tywin did. No one loved his cat like he did. No one thought him adorable.

She thought Tarquin was handsome, touched him gently and was concerned about his well-being.

Tywin couldn't remember the last time someone had affected him so much.

He opened the clinic doors to see his man standing there, dinner in hand.

"That'll be all tonight, Gerald."

His man, well trained and loyal, nodded. "Tomorrow?"

"I'll text you." Then he was gone, and Tywin locked the clinic again and walked back towards Sansa's office.

When she wasn't there, Tywin frowned and went back into the hallway, noticing there was a light on at the end. He went further into the veterinary hospital and pushed open the door to observe a reasonably well-appointed staff room, including two long leather couches.

Sansa was cradling Tarquin in her arms as she got some plates down with her free arm.

He stopped, observing her for a moment. She had indicated her day had been long, but here she was, caring for his cat and not complaining. He had clearly interrupted her night, but she didn't appear angry or put out with him at all. It had been ages since Tywin had been around someone like her; selfless, caring and intelligent.

She was casually dressed; her long red hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her body, lush in all the right places, sent a little thrill through Tywin, which was unexpected and delightful, and he felt his cock twitch. Her perky ass was on full display as she reached up and grabbed two glasses for them and gods did he want to press a kiss to her long neck that was exposed and begging for his lips.

He imagined she’d shudder slightly when his lips made contact with her porcelain skin, and maybe say his name in a breathless manner. Then turn those bright blue eyes on him, silently asking him for more, which he’d willingly give her. Gods, he could spend hours worshiping her, in ways he wondered if she even knew about.

Then Tarquin meowed, and Tywin shook himself, berating himself for fixating on his vet’s bitable ass and not on his sick pet.

Before he could announce he was back, Tywin watched as Sansa put the glasses down and shifted Tarquin in her arms.

"Hey baby, you uncomfortable? Or are you finally hungry? Did the medicine help you?"

The surprising depth of emotion that washed through Tywin was wholly unanticipated as she spoke to Tarquin in a way that only Tywin ever had.

_What was this woman doing to him? _Tywin thought.

She crossed towards the couch, made a little nest for Tarquin with the blankets and the heat pad, settled him in and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Dr. Sansa Stark took his breath away. Tywin Lannister was a man that had everything money could buy, but at that moment, the only thing he wanted was her. Her and his cat to be healthy.

He gave a small cough and watched as she turned, spotted him and smiled.

"Dinner is here," Tywin said, awkwardly holding the bag of takeout.

She blushed, realizing he'd caught her kissing his cat.

"Sorry," she said, a bit embarrassed. "I'm not normally so unprofessional. It's been a long day, and I guess…" Sansa waved a hand around the room.

Tywin stepped closer to her, glancing down at the Sphynx, who had settled into his makeshift bed and looked quite comfortable.

"I must confess, your clear affection for him does not bother me, Dr. Stark."

She smiled. "Whew. Thank goodness." She gave an embarrassed little laugh and blushed a bit, which Tywin though was as adorable as Tarquin in one of his sweaters.

"It's from my son's restaurant," Tywin said, indicating the food again.

"Perfect," Sansa said, placing the plates and glasses on the table. "Is he a chef?"

Tywin didn't want to speak about his children with Sansa, but she was looking at him so earnestly that in bits and starts, he shared that he had three, twins who were thirty-seven and a second son, a bit younger at thirty-five.

"And they all live in Lannisport?" Sansa asked, trying not to moan at how delicious the food was. It was stuffed chicken breast, with wild lemon rice and an assortment of vegetables.

"Yes. Well, Cersei, my daughter, splits her time between here and King's Landing. But both Tyrion and Jaime are here."

She hummed and kept eating, and Tywin was pleased in a way that he hadn't been in quite some time. He had forgotten the pleasure one could gleam from feeding an attractive woman. This woman stirred all sorts of uncomfortable feelings in Tywin, feelings he'd thought he was incapable of feeling anymore.

A playful grin split her face, and she asked, "And what do they think of Tarquin Peterson Smith?"

Tywin snorted and shook his head. "They think I am utterly ridiculous and that I pamper my cat too much."

Sansa glanced towards the couch, where the Sphynx was happily sleeping. "He deserves to be spoiled. They all do."

Tywin knew she must be thinking of her own cat then, and he wanted to reach out and comfort her, but did not and the moment passed. Tywin knew he was a harsh man, and several years older than her. Anything he might be feeling was undoubtedly one-sided at best.

He would not risk Tarquin's excellent veterinary care, simply because Sansa Stark intrigued him.

Instead, he gave a solemn nod. "They do, Dr. Stark, the do."

* * *

_ Sansa – Vet Clinic After Dinner _

After their delicious meal, Sansa quickly cleaned up and boxed up the leftovers for lunch tomorrow. Dinner had been a revelation and put into dramatic focus how lonely Sansa's life was.

She had the clinic, her volunteer work and … nothing else. She hadn't dated in years, had only a few close friends in Lannisport and spent more time with four-legged creatures than two.

She thought there had been a moment when Tywin might have reached for her hand but he didn’t and she couldn't quite read his signals. She almost swore he was interested in her, which made her heart thump wildly, but he'd kept his hands to himself and that polite if somewhat distant mask on his face.

Once Sansa had finished cleaning up, she glanced down at Tarquin.

"I'd run the tests tonight, but I need my tech," Sansa told Tywin, worried he might think she was stalling or dragging things out, so he had a bigger bill. People always wanted the best care for their pets, but vets were expensive.

She saw him wave an elegant hand. "I want the best care for him, Dr. Stark. Not the fastest."

She nodded. "Still, let's take him back to the room and go over him once again."

Sansa still wasn't comfortable releasing Tarquin into Tywin's care for the night. He had been almost catatonic when he'd come in, barely able to move his head and limbs, and the last thing she wanted was for something awful to happen overnight.

Tywin picked up his cat, who meowed softly and nuzzled into the tall man, and Sansa's heart melted. Sphynx cats had such big personalities. They were extremely affectionate and playful, and clearly, this one was doted upon and loved his Dad. Tywin wouldn’t know it, but his entire countenance softened whenever he was holding Tarquin Peterson Smith. The cat’s name still made Sansa chuckle to herself.

When they got back to the exam room, Sansa watched as Tywin gently laid Tarquin on the stainless steel table. She took out her stethoscope and listened again to his chest and lungs, the room quiet except for the gentle intake of breath. When she moved the stethoscope away, Tywin looked directly at her.

"What are you thinking, Dr. Stark?"

She sighed and rubbed Tarquin softly, loving how he arched into her hand. This cat was a sweetie, and Sansa was falling for him fast.

"If he does have HCM, he can be at risk of sudden death."

Tywin sucked in a sharp breath and Sansa rushed to finish her sentence.

"Hence, the reason we are observing him overnight. However, that is rare. The more common issue is a buildup of fluid on the lungs, which can present as lethargy." She gave Tywin another look.

"A serious and potentially life-threatening consequence of HCM is the formation of blood clots in the heart. These clots can travel through the bloodstream and obstruct flow in other parts of the body."

Sansa kept her hands on Tarquin and her eyes on his owner.

"The effect of the clot depends on location, although cats with HCM, these clots most commonly result in a blockage of blood flow to their hind limbs, causing acute hind limb pain, or in extreme cases, hind limb paralysis."

Sansa rubbed at her eyes.

"The biggest problem is, HCM is only 'diagnosed' through the elimination of other diseases it mimics- high blood pressure and hyperthyroidism. First thing tomorrow, when my tech arrives, well test him for the first and take blood work. I'm also going to go ahead with the echocardiogram to see if we can see if Tarquin has the classic signs of HCM, which is a thickened wall in the heart's left ventricle."

Tywin nodded, keeping a large hand on Tarquin. "You'll be able to do this immediately?"

Sansa nodded and then gave him a small smile. "I moved some things around in my day. He's my first patient tomorrow morning. I'm sorry. I wish my diagnosis could be more definitive, but we do know that HCM is more prevalent in certain breeds: Main Coon, Ragdoll, British Shorthair, Sphynx and Persian. Even if it is HCM, it can be completely manageable if he's not in congestive heart failure."

Sansa smiled as Tarquin let out a soft meow and then continued to purr, not even realizing that they were touching the cat together.

"But he seems like a fighter, and I am going to do everything I can to see that he has a long healthy life."

Then Sansa told Tywin to pick up the cat; they'd settle on the couches in the break room for the night. She was prepared for a sleepless one that reminded her of her residency a few years ago. Still, the company was better than it had been back then, and the tingle of awareness in her body, sexually for this man, was a pleasant surprise to an otherwise heartbreaking evening.

* * *

_ Tywin – Vet Clinic Late Night_

Tywin could only nod, reeling from the information and the concern this woman had for his beloved cat. As he held Tarquin close, he felt his cat's body press closer to his and Tywin knew he was cold again. The exam had been necessary, but now he needed to get him warm.

Tywin had long since removed his coat, and before sitting down on the couch, took off his suit jacket as well, leaving him in a shirt and tie, which he loosened.

Sansa had disappeared somewhere, and Tywin took a seat on the surprisingly soft couch. He wrapped Tarquin in a blanket and waited for her return. He was still trying to process everything she had said.

Logically he knew that only so much could be done, but he wanted years with his cat, not a few more short months. He was lost in his thoughts when Sansa reappeared with a blanket in her hand.

"Sorry," she said, giving him that grin he was fast coming to love, "there's only one. Mind if we share?"

Mutely, Tywin shook his head. An entire night with her snuggled close to him? He didn’t mind in the least.

_This woman must think I'm an imbecile,_ Tywin thought. He'd barely been able to string two coherent sentences together tonight. It was the overwhelming combination of a sick pet and stunning woman. 

When Sansa sat close to him, so close that their legs and arms were touching, Tywin shifted slightly so she could lean against him. He felt the unmistakable thrill of lust shoot through his body when she did, the smell of lemons and lavender permeating his world.

"Comfortable?" he asked, voice low and raspy when she finally settled.

"I am," she said. She had kicked off her shoes and curled her long legs up, so she pressed against him even more.

"Normally Tarquin sleeps with me, under the covers," Tywin said, and then blushed, trying to imagine what she might think of him at confessing such a thing.

"Lucky cat," Sansa said and winked at Tywin, shocking him once again.

He coughed, clearing his throat, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening with the beautiful vet.

Sansa snuggled closer and reached out to pet Tarquin.

"Is this ok?" she asked, and Tywin could only nod.

"It is fine."

Her hand was dangerously close to his dick, and for an appendage, he'd all but done his best not to be ruled by for years, it was making a case to be heard loud and clear.

Tywin couldn't help but lean closer and sniff at her hair, loving the clean apple scent. He forced himself to not press a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

"Tell me, Dr. Stark, why did you want to become a vet?" Tywin knew the hour was late, but perhaps some small talk would distract him from his hardening member that was demanding he do something to relieve the pressure.

"Sansa," she said, tilting her head that had been resting against his shoulder, her hand stilling over the cat for a moment.

Tywin nodded at her request.

She shrugged. "I was always bringing home some stray animal when I was a kid- didn’t really matter if it was a cat, a dog or a squirrel." She paused and then grinned. "One time, I rescued a wolf pup. My dad just about lost it then, and I made my mom faint."

"I could only imagine," Tywin said dryly, trying to imagine what it might be like had any of his children tried such a thing. “My sons were always sneaking stray kittens into our home.”

Tywin felt her laugh and then she thumped him on the chest, playfully. "Oh, don't be so growly. Kids are naturally curious and they love animals.”

Tywin allowed himself a slight rumbly laugh, delighted that she did not seem intimidated by him at all. Almost no one had ever spoken to Tywin the way that she did. It was refreshing, Tywin decided. He liked it.

"Anyways," she said, rolling her eyes at him, "Back to my story. I love the idea of medicine, but not on people. I had to watch my grandmother battle cancer, and it was ugly. I quickly realized that the animals were my thing- they didn’t talk back and that was part of the challenge. I worked my ass off in school," and Tywin mumbled _it's a great ass_, earning him another wide, bright smile from Sansa, "and here we are. Nine years of university and I have the glory of long days, longer nights and mediocre pay."

Tywin looked down at her, wondering if she were unhappy, but all he could see was pride and accomplishment on her face.

"Well done, Sansa," he said, using her name for the first time.

"Thanks."

"Your family must be proud of you."

Tywin felt her nod. "They are, although they wish I didn't live so far away."

Tywin tried to imagine what that might feel like. His family felt underfoot all the time, with both his sons still living nearby in Lannisport and Cersei flying back to the Rock at least once a month.

Tywin felt her move, and he shifted again, offering more of himself for her to rest against, lifting an arm so she could rest her face against his chest.

"Get comfortable, Dr. Stark. I'll take the first watch."

A sleepy grunt was all he heard until the only sound in the clinic was Sansa's soft snores and Tarquin's purrs. Tywin felt his whole world settle comfortably around him.

Despite how awful the evening had been, Tywin couldn't help but think it had been one of the best nights of his life in recent memory, and he wondered if there was something more possible with this incredible woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night continues

* * *

_ [Picset](https://tmwritesromance.tumblr.com/post/189440016410/chapter-3-dr-stark-and-the-great-lion) _

* * *

_ Sansa – Middle of the night, Vet clinic _

Sansa came awake suddenly after only a few hours of sleep. She'd trained herself to do this when she been doing her clinical work during her residency, and it was a skill that was still as useful as ever.

Sansa paused for a moment, trying to get her bearings, as the night came rushing back to her.

She was warm, cozy and snuggled up to a man, which made her think. Half her body seemed to be on a strong, hard and decidedly male chest. That was something that hadn't happened in quite some time. Then she inhaled, and the smell of sandalwood and cedar brought a smile to her face.

_Tywin and his cat, Tarquin,_ her brain supplied happily. 

They were in the clinic, spending the night observing him. Sansa gave her eyes a few more minutes to adjust to the darkness of the break room and tried to determine if her companion was awake or sleeping.

"Hello Sansa," came that voice that Sansa was coming to appreciate, answering her question on his alertness. She tilted her head so she was angled towards him, even though it was dark and he couldn’t see her.

"Hello, Tywin. How's our boy?"

Sansa instantly regretted her choice of words.

Tarquin was not hers, not '_ours._' She should have asked how the _patient _was. Sansa had no idea why she was unable to maintain any level of professionalism with this man, why he drove her wild and made her want to crawl onto his lap and kiss him until they were both breathless, but he did.

Sansa could only hope that in his sleep-deprived state, he hadn't heard her slip.

A rumbly laugh from Tywin's chest eliminated any such hope. Still, despite her embarrassment, she loved what if felt like to hear that sound come from deep within him.

"Our boy is fine, I think. He seems warm and sleepy, but that is normal. Tarquin appreciates a comfortable bed. And lots of sleep.”

Sansa thanked the gods that the room was dark so that Tywin couldn't see her blush. She thought that Tywin’s lap also seemed like a comfortable place to lay one’s head and take a nap, but she was sure he would not appreciate such thoughts.

He'd probably report her to Dr. Selmy for her behaviour here tonight, thus earning her even more on-call, evening and weekend work. It seemed she was destined to act the fool around this man, no matter how good her intentions.

"Mind if I turn on my phone flashlight and check him out?" Sansa asked, trying to get herself back under control. And to sound like the professional she was.

"Please do," Tywin said magnanimously. Sansa thought she might have seen a flash of white teeth, but as Tywin didn’t seem to smile much, she couldn’t be sure.

The light from Sansa's phone illuminated a small patch of light, and she shone it on Tarquin, who was, as stated, still cuddled in Tywin's lap. _Lucky cat,_ Sansa’s sex-starved brain said.

Tarquin gave a mighty yawn when the light hit his eyes, and then a put-out _meow_, to which Sansa heard Tywin laugh again. That rumble sent a bolt of lust right through Sansa, and she had to stop herself from flashing her **PATIENT'S **father a sexy, flirty smile. Gods, what was wrong with her? What was this man doing to her?

It was like she was the cat and he was the catnip and all she wanted to do was eat him up!

"He is not too happy with you right now," Tywin said, clearly pleased by this cat's reaction.

Sansa did smile at that proclamation. If Tarquin wasn't too pleased, it meant he was acting normal. Cats loved to sleep and hated to be disturbed.

"Good. He can be as pissed at me as he wants- that means he's feeling better."

“It does,” Tywin agreed easily. Sansa could hear how pleased he was that his cat appeared to be doing much better.

Sansa hummed softly as she ran her hands over him, feeling how warm he was, and his head bumped against her curious hands.

"Does he have a big personality?" Sansa asked conversationally. Now that the cat appeared to be somewhat stabilized, Sansa was curious about him. And the man whose lap he sat on. Sphynx cats were known for the antics, and Sansa wondered if this one was true to his breed.

She turned her head and saw Tywin smirk, and her heart thumped faster. In the dark and quiet room, Sansa was sure he must be able to hear it, but thankfully, he said nothing about that. She would have died from embarrassment. Or, had he given any indication he’d welcome it, jumped him.

"Oh, he is quite the character. He greets me each evening when I come home." Tywin paused. "My residence is … larger than average, so he has quite the run of it in the day. I think he is lonely when I am not there.”

Sansa nodded. "It's good he has space. I mean, I'm sure you don't allow him outside given that his breed can burn so easily, so having adequate inside space is critical to his happiness." Then Sansa blushed. "Sorry. Clearly, he's happy and well-loved. You don't need a lecture from me."

"I don't mind. And it doesn't feel like a lecture, Sansa. Just interest, which I appreciate." Sansa could swear that Tywin’s words were heartfelt and true and she felt marginally better that he hadn’t taken offence to them.

They were quiet for a time, eyes locking on the little puddle of light from Sansa's flashlight on her phone.

"I have half a mind to invite you to my home so you can ensure Tarquin's indoor space meets your specifications," Tywin said, jokingly and gave Sansa a wink.

"Oh, you horrible man," Sansa said, thumping him on the chest again, wondering where her boldness came from with him. In the middle of the night, in this tiny corner of Westeros, at the Selmy Animal Hospital and Veterinary Clinic, it felt like they were the only two people on earth.

Tywin rumbled out another laugh.

"Careful, I might just show up on your doorstep," Sansa said and turned off her phone light, settling herself again against him.

He laughed and Sansa wondered if he was having as much fun as she was. It had been ages since she’d connected with anyone so quickly.

When it was quiet, and she was sitting next to Tywin, she said lowly, "I can take the next watch. You can sleep if you'd like."

"I am fine, Sansa. I am sure your day tomorrow is more demanding than mine," Tywin said softly into the darkened room.

They were quiet for a time, and then Tywin's voice, softer than usual, reached her ears.

"Were you serious about coming to my home, Sansa?"

Sansa nodded against Tywin's arm, then scolded herself for being an idiot, since it was dark, and he couldn't see her. Before she could respond, he spoke again.

"I would enjoy that," Tywin told her, having felt her nod against his arm.

"Me too," Sansa responded, and then they were quiet again, Tarquin's purrs filling the silence between them, and letting Sansa get lost in her thoughts. She wondered if she had been asked on a date, or if Tywin just wanted her friendship. Either way, she was excited to find out.

* * *

_ Tywin – Early Morning Vet Clinic _

Tywin had almost lost his voice when Sansa had said she would show up on his doorstep, desperately hoping she meant it. He wondered for a moment what she would think of his home- if she might like it and come to love it as much as he did. He knew it wasn’t for everyone.

It wasn't a home in the traditional sense of the word; not the three bedrooms, two baths, a kitchen and a rec room one found in suburbia.

No, the opulent mansion Tywin Lannister lived in had once been described as the most elegant and beautiful single-family residence in all of Westeros.

He had, over the years, entertained royalty there, heads of state and entertainers and business people from all walks of life. There had been more than one magazine spread dedicated to Casterly Rock, everything from the architecture, to the stunning views of the Sunset Sea to the gardens and grounds that were impeccably maintained.

Before he'd gotten Tarquin, his children had often rebuked him that he had cared more for his family's great home than he had them. Sometimes he wondered if they had been correct. Tywin took an excessive amount of pride in his residence that the idea of Sansa's merely showing up on his doorstep made him almost swallow his tongue. With excitement!

Then, quite unsure what in the seven hells had come over him, he'd invited her there! To the Rock!

He hadn't asked a woman to the Rock in… he couldn't even remember the last time. Not for something personal. Not for_him_. Because make no mistake, as much as he thought her veterinary skill more than adequate, an invitation to the Rock was for him and not his cat. Well, not solely for his cat.

The idea has just latched itself to his brain and taken over his tongue, and she agreed of all things, which had stunned him even more.

He knew that they had crossed the line from professional vet and patient to at least friends sometime in this whole ordeal, and once again, he wondered if there might be something more there. Was it possible she was feeling this… this thing between them? Was it possible she felt at least some of it? Tywin almost desperately hoped so.

Tywin had stayed awake the entire time Sansa had been sleeping, worried about his cat, yes, but also to take that time to be with Sansa and watch over her while she slept. Her evident trust in him humbled him and how she seemed to find comfort in cuddling closer to him.

He wished they were at his home in the Great Room, in front of a roaring fireplace, with an excellent vintage of wine, or perhaps a bottle of Dalmore scotch, Tarquin healthy and happy and rubbing up against them.

When she'd woken up, she hadn't startled that she'd been almost laying across his chest. No, in fact, she seemed to take comfort in it, which had delighted Tywin to no end. This woman was intriguing and fascinating in a way that one hadn't been for a very long time, and Tywin almost wanted the night never to end.

Once she had looked over Tarquin, and Tywin had offered his invitation, he was happy how she settled back in his arms again. He had worried for a moment that she might move away from him, and he knew his arms would feel lonely without her there in them.

Knowing that both his cat and Sansa were comfortable for the moment, Tywin finally allowed his eyes to close and to catch a few hours of sleep.

The next thing Tywin knew, her alarm was going off, and Sansa groaned as she reached out a hand and shut it down.

"Gods, I hate that," she said, stretching and yawning, revealing a pale slim torso in which Tywin wanted to press a kiss against. He wondered if her skin tasted like lemons or apples and then shook his head. He could not think about that now, or she would see how much she aroused him and that would be beyond embarrassing.

She was standing up then, moving efficiency.

"Sorry, it's so early. The clinic opens at 7 am, so the first staff members show up at 6:30 am. I thought you might want me to check Tarquin in before the hoards descend upon us."

Tywin cocked his head, wondering for the first time if she knew who he was. He hadn't, as of yet, given her his last name, but that meant nothing. He was everywhere in Lannisport. This entire city was named after his family, and he was the wealthiest man in Westeros. Not just in the West, but in the whole country.

For a moment, it has seemed that Sansa didn't have a clue about his wealth or his status and Tywin had to admit, he'd like that she seemed to be interested in just him with no ulterior motive. When Tywin said nothing, Sansa continued talking. She seemed ok with his lack of conversational skills, which she all but robbed from him.

"I just meant no one wants to be caught on the couch," she said, winking at him and scooping up Tarquin. "You must be desperate for the bathroom. There is an extra unopened toothbrush in the top drawer of my desk. If you want to use the facilities, I'll meet you out front."

Tywin felt himself settle again and then moved quickly to take care of his morning absolutions. It still seemed she didn’t know exactly who he was, and that was quite lovely, he thought.

He frowned at the wrinkled state of his shirt and the dark bags under his eyes. He looked nothing like the billionaire he was, instead, just like any other frazzled pet owner. He pulled out his phone and texted his man to be there in fifteen minutes.

While Tywin was brushing his teeth, he noticed a poster advertising the annual black-tie event that was a fundraiser for the local animal shelter. It was in two weeks, and for a brief moment, Tywin wondered if Sansa had a date. Then he shook himself.

_Of course, she would, you fool_, he scolded himself. A woman like that would have a dozen dates, no doubt. He would make an idiot of himself if he were to ask her to go with him.

When he finally made his way out to the front of the clinic, Sansa was at the intake desk, and Tarquin was batting at a little toy mouse she had found him. Tywin caught her grinning at his cat, and his heart all but fell out of his chest.

He approached them, and Sansa turned her smile on him, and he stumbled to return it. How she could be this beautiful after a night spent on a couch was beyond him, but she was.

"So I have his file, but is Peterson Smith your last name, Tywin?" Sansa asked, typing her notes into Tarquin's file.

Tywin coughed. "No, it is not. His name is only his."

"Aww, that is so cute." Sansa gave the cat another pet and then turned back to Tywin, clearly forgetting to ask for his last name. Tywin liked that he still appeared anonymous to her, so he did not offer it.

"So I plan to get him in for the tests first thing. Do you want me to call you when I know something, or when you come to pick him up tonight?"

"Immediately, Sansa." Tywin paused and then added, "Please." He was a demanding man, but he would try to be less so for Sansa.

She gave him another bright smile, and the Great Lion wondered how it would feel not to see it again. He couldn't imagine they'd have any reason to cross paths once Tarquin was feeling better unless she was serious about coming to visit.

"Best number to reach you?" Sansa asked.

Instead of giving her a business card, Tywin gave her his cell phone number. As of right now, it seemed, Sansa still did not know he was the Tywin Lannister and he longed to keep it that way.

"Perfect." She plucked her card from the little rack and wrote her number on the back. "Here's mine. As I said, I plan to get him in as soon as my tech gets here. I'll let you know as soon as possible."

A knock on the front door indicated that Tywin's man was there. Tywin flashed her a smile, the gesture feeling almost odd on his face since it wasn't something he did often. But around Sansa he had laughed and smiled a good deal more than normal.

"Can I say goodbye to him?" Tywin asked and pointed to Tarquin, who was batting at Sansa's ponytail. Tywin thought his cat had the right of it. The woman was addictive, and he wanted more of her as well.

"Of course," Sansa said, smiling as she waved him around the counter. She winked at him, and Tywin's cock twitched in happiness and appreciation for the gesture.

"He has to say goodbye to his Dad!" she told Tywin.

It was funny how he knew her well enough to know she wasn't making fun of him. It seemed that Sansa Stark had an endless ability to love and care for the animals in her possession and their owners.

Then Tywin wondered darkly if this was the treatment everyone received. He could well imagine many men being delighted by her when they came by for shots and annual check-ups with their pets.

As if she had read his mind, Sansa shook her head.

"I don't know what it is about the two of you, but you have me wrapped around your fingers. And little kitten paws!"

Tywin picked up Tarquin and held him close, leaning down to whisper into his ear.

"Be a good boy, and I'll be back as soon as the pretty vet calls me. Make a good impression."

And then, because he knew that Sansa would not make fun of him, Tywin pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head and was rewarded with a soft meow.

As much as Tywin had enjoyed meeting and spending time with Sansa, he desperately hoped his cat wasn't as sick as she indicated he might be. Once he'd said his goodbyes, he placed Tarquin back in Sansa's arms.

She laid a hand on Tywin's forearm. "I promise I'll take good care of him. And I'll call you immediately. If it makes you feel any better, you can text me whenever."

She blushed when she said this, and Tywin wondered again if there was something more there than just him, an older man lusting after this beautiful younger woman.

"I will when I get to my office. I will stay in Lannisport today, Sansa. Please, anything you need, or he needs- do not hesitate. Money is truly no object when it comes to his care."

Sansa nodded, solemnly at him. "I'll call as soon as I know anything."

Tywin forced himself to turn and walk to where Gerald was waiting for him.

Before he opened the doors, Sansa called out. "I know it wasn't the best night, and it was crappy circumstances that brought you to my door, but I had a lovely evening."

He turned back and looked at her, his green eyes penetrating and serious. Then he stalked back towards her and his cat and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"As did I, Sansa. I'll hold you to your promise to come to see my home," Tywin said, and she nodded.

"And I'll hold you to giving me the address."

With one last nod, Tywin finally turned and left the vet clinic, settling himself into the comfortable luxury car that Gerald drove while they were in town, and let his mind wander to the past twelve hours.

He wondered how it was possible that everything could change in the space of half a day and then allowed himself a little grin when he licked his lips.

Apples.

That was what she tasted like.

He couldn't wait to discover more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has a day at the Clinic while Ty goes to the office

_ Vet Clinic - Wednesday _

Sansa snuggled Tarquin closer as she walked back to her office. She glanced at her watch and saw that techs Gilly, Ros and Pod would be here within a few minutes, along with the two receptionists that took the morning shift.

Sansa glanced at the board in the back, noting that with Dr. Selmy still out of the country, Dr. Bronn Blackwater was the senior vet here today.

Dr. Blackwater, or Bronn as he insisted, she call him, had become one of her mentors. At thirty-six he was the senior vet in their clinic. He was a bit rough around the edges, and he never met a crude joke or innuendo that he couldn’t pass up, but he was one of the best damn vets that Sansa had ever worked with. He seemed to know what was wrong with the animals before he even began his examinations, and Sansa had learned so much from him.

Bronn, along with his best friend Sandor Clegane, also thirty-six, were some of Sansa's closest friends in Lannisport, and they often went to a local pub for drinks at the end of another gruelling week. Being a vet put Sansa through a range of emotions it seemed; from jubilation to heartbreak and hanging with the guys bled a lot of Sansa’s stress away.

When she got to her office, Sansa put Tarquin in a little kennel she had got for him, along with his soft blanket. She made sure the temperature was up in her office so he wouldn't be cold, and was happy when he settled in.

"Just be a little bit, baby, and then I'll take good care of you."

Sansa opened her desk and saw her other spare toothbrush, smiling a bit when she thought of why she had only one left.

Tywin was quite the man. Sansa could admit now, in the light of day, she was attracted to him. He was charming, if somewhat closed off, but she could tell he cared deeply for his cat, and he seemed like he'd enjoyed their night together even if it hadn't started under the most auspicious circumstances.

Sansa pressed two fingers to the cheek that he kissed, loving the slightly old fashioned gesture. She was still smiling to herself, lost in thoughts of Tywin when she pushed into the gender-neutral washroom in the clinic and let out a startled shriek when she heard her name.

"Hey, San," her cousin said, grinning at her.

"Jon! You scared me," Sansa admonished him, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"That's because you were distracted cuz," Jon said, winking at her. He settled a lean hip on the sink and took a closer look at her.

"Pulled another all-nighter? Man, Selmy is riding you hard."

Jon was the other small animal vet at the clinic. He was also one of the main reasons Sansa had gone into veterinary medicine in the first place and she had followed him to the West. He was a couple of years older than her, but he'd already paid his rookie dues. Now he liked to ride her as much as Bronn did.

"Yes," Sansa said, answering shortly, moving to the sink to brush her teeth. "Move it," she grumbled at him, hip checking him out of the way.

"What was it this time?" Jon asked, curious.

Sansa knew that he was looking closely at her, and she tried to school her face into neutral professionalism. Sansa loved Jon and Robb, her older brother, but they both tended to be insanely overprotective of her when it came to dating. Neither one of them, much to her parent's chagrin, had even a steady girlfriend, so as far as Ned and Catelyn Stark were concerned, all their children were failing at giving them grandkids.

"Sphynx cat." She spat into the sink. For a while, she'd been Jon's roommate, so he'd seen worse. Plus, he was standing there, so it was on him if he wanted to watch her scrub her teeth clean.

Jon's nose wrinkled. "God, they are ugly." Then a wide grin split his handsome face. "But if I do recall correctly, you seemed to like them."

Sansa's eyes warmed. "Oh, I do." Then she frowned.

"So, what's the story with this one?"

Sansa could see the real concern in Jon's eyes. He might not be a 'cat person,' but he did love all animals and like her, hated when they were sick. She sighed and ran him through her thoughts about Tarquin and her initial diagnosis, watching as his frown deepened.

"This won't be cheap. Are you sure his owner is willing to pay?"

She nodded, spit again, and rinsed. "Yup. I get the feeling he's got money, and well, he loves his cat."

"Who do you want? Gilly, Pod or Ros?" Jon said, naming off the three techs who were on today. He had a relatively light day with no surgery- just consults, shots and check-ups.

Sansa cocked her head. "Maybe Gilly. She's quieter, and Tarquin was pretty sick last night. He might need extra love."

Gilly was a sweet woman, twenty five and she was Sansa’s favourite tech. 

Jon's eyebrows raised. "The cat's name is Tarquin?"

Sansa blushed. "His full name is Tarquin Peterson Smith."

Jon threw his head back and howled in laugher. "Oh my god, that's the most pretentious name I've ever heard in my life."

Sansa frowned at her cousin. Being from the North, even though they had grown up in a wealthy family they had been told to be discreet their entire lives. The Starks and their children never flaunted their status or their fortune. Sansa got the feeling that Tywin didn't care about any of that.

"It suits him," Sansa said with a huffy breath, already feeling the need to defend both Tywin and Tarquin.

"Who is his owner again?" Jon asked, tamping down his laugh.

He saw that the vein above Sansa's eye had started to twitch, and he knew he'd made her upset. No one wanted to unleash Sansa’s temper- it was a sight to behold and Jon had learned that the hard way being her roommate for a few years.

"Ummmm, Tywin."

Jon's jaw dropped. "Like, Tywin fucking Lannister? The richest man in Westeros? That Tywin Lannister? That's whose cat you're treating?"

Sansa belatedly realized she hadn't gotten Tywin's last name, but now that she thought about it, it wasn’t a common name, even here in the West. And he did seem quite wealthy.

And even Sansa had heard the name Tywin Lannister even if she couldn’t put a face to it.

Sansa tried to remember what she knew about Tywin Lannister; her father and her Uncle Robert had talked about him often, but she didn't care about their businesses, so she'd never paid attention.

"I don't know," she said primly.

Jon took out his phone and googled Tywin Lannister and then turned his phone so Sansa could see.

Her heart thumped wildly. There he was; _her_ Tywin. Only, he clearly wasn't 'hers.'

He was, as Jon said, the richest man in the entire country.

Not Lannisport.

Not the West.

The entire country.

It said so on the Google search which had returned thousands of hits. Sansa wanted to reach for the phone and start scrolling but schooled herself not to. There had to be a reason he hadn’t told her and she’d wait to hear it from him.

Then she blushed when she realized she'd spent the entire night snuggled up to him on the couch, leaning against him and all but drooling on his designer suit.

"Shit San, I hope you know what you're doing," Jon said, his voice suddenly serious. He could see that his cousin had put two and two together. "The guy is legendary for his cutthroat attitude and cold demeanour. I’d hate to be the vet who screwed up with his pet.”

Jon had heard more than one story about Tywin Lannister from Uncle Ned.

Tywin cold? Sansa thought wildly. The man that had held her and shared dinner with her and who had kissed his cat goodbye. That man? Cold?

She snorted, and Jon shot her a look.

"I know what I'm doing, Jon. Don't worry," Sansa said, not wanting to say anything more about her evening until she could think things through.

Did this change anything at all? Or were her feelings for him still the same as before, when she hadn't known who he was?

Needing a distraction, Sansa eyed Jon up. Cargo pants, black t-shirt and Blundstones. His vet uniform.

"What are you doing here so early?"

Jon took the subject change with ease and rolled his eyes. "Olenna," was all he said, and Sansa grinned.

Olenna Tyrell had been making Jon make house calls since his residency days when she'd shown up here with her beloved Shih Tzu terriers for their regular check-ups. She had taken one look at Jon, liked what she had seen, and insisted he was the only one 'qualified' to look after her babies. Typically that meant that once a month, there was an emergency and that Jon had to rush out to her mansion; after hours, of course.

Sansa shook her head. "One day, those dogs are going to be sick, and no one will believe her."

Jon heartily agreed. He'd already had to change his cell phone number three times because the woman had ways of finding it and would call him at all hours. Of course, when he'd complained to Dr. Selmy, the man had asked if Jon had any idea how much money she 'donated' to the hospital each year. It was hundreds of thousands of dollars, so Jon shut up and resigned himself to having his ass checked out while he looked after her dogs.

"Come on, San, let's go see your latest patient."

Sansa grinned. "He's a total sweetie. I seriously hope it isn't HCM, because I know Tywin will be devastated."

Thankfully, Jon said nothing, only raised his eyebrows at how close Sansa seemed to be with Tywin already. As they exited the bathroom, Jon motioned to the poster for the fundraiser ball.

"Got a date yet?" he asked, and Sansa shook her head.

"Nope. You?"

"Nah. I'm most likely going stag with Sandor. Since Bronn and Marg hooked up, our fantastic trio is down to an awesome twosome," Jon said, only a little resentful at how happy and insane Bronn and Margaery Tyrell were together.

Marg was thirty and sex on heels, and by all accounts madly in love with Bronn.

Jon did not want to tell Sansa where he'd caught them having sex in the clinic; he still hadn’t recovered from seeing Bronn's hairy ass pumping furiously as Marg screamed for her 'bad boy to give it to her hard.' He’d barely gotten the image out of his own head, let alone putting it in Sansa’s.

Of course when he’d teased Bronn the man had just smirked and said there was nowhere else he’d rather be than balls deep in Margaery Tyrell.

When they went into Sansa's office, they both heard the little meow and Sansa rushed over.

"Hey baby, I'm back," she crooned to the cat and Jon barely resisted rolling his eyes. He never understood how Sansa loved cats so much.

Ned and Catelyn had Siberian Huskies for as long as Jon could remember, which was quite a while as his mother Lyanna and he lived in a small house on their massive estate at Winterfell.

Jon himself had a white German Shepard named Dax.

Arya had a huge Wolfhound.

Even Robb had hunting dogs; coon hounds that he took into the woods in the North with him each fall.

But Sansa loved cats.

Of course, she loved dogs as well. And rabbits, mice, gerbils, horses, goats, lizards, and fish. Sansa loved all animals. Jon still chuckled when he remembered the wolf pup she'd brought home and how Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat had just about had a heart attack. That was Sansa. Her heart was a big as her brain and Jon knew she was already attached to this cat. It made Jon wonder precisely what had gone on last night. Both with the cat and his owner.

Sansa opened the cage and Tarquin came into Sansa's arms quickly. She had him wrapped in a soft blanket and was stroking his head and whispering something to him.

Her blue eyes met Jon’s, and she gestured to her phone. "Take a picture so I can show Tywin that he is well looked after."

Jon looked skeptical but did it. He knew that if Olenna Tyrell's donations to the animal clinic were impressive, then Tywin's were downright staggering. The man gave millions to Dr. Selmy and to Jon's knowledge, had never let anyone, BUT the senior vet, even do a check-up on his pet. Now, here was Sansa, cuddling the damn thing like it was hers. Or theirs.

Still, Jon did as he was asked. Sansa was an adult, and he and Robb had been told, pointedly and repeatedly to stay out of her personal life. Whatever was going on with Sansa and Tywin wasn't Jon's business until it had to do with the cat.

The cat that looked like a rodent.

Or an alien.

_Fuck they were weird looking things, _Jon thought, shaking his head. Still, he snapped the picture, as asked, and then handed Sansa her phone.

“Ohhh, baby, we look good,” she said to Tarquin and the cat purred louder. “Let’s show Daddy you’re doing perfect!” Sansa said to the cat.

Jon rolled his eyes and went to go to his own office. “Let me know if you need anything San,” and shook his head again when he got a vague nod in his direction.

Jon hoped his cousin knew what she was doing, then he grinned, wondering what Uncle Ned would think when he found out Sansa had a crush on Tywin freaking Lannister. Jon chuckled to himself. That should keep his own Mom and his Aunt Cat off his ass for a while about him giving them a grandbaby.

When Jon was gone, Sansa sat in her desk chair, petting Tarquin and finding Tywin’s number. She realized in the past few minutes that she didn’t really care about his wealth. It was something to be sure, but she’d never really cared about that and didn’t see why that might matter now. She was more interested in him, and he’d proven last night he wasn’t one of those pretensions rich people types.

She was just about to text Tywin, a little butterfly of nervousness darting around her stomach when her phoned chimed.

**Tywin**: Sansa, I want to thank you again for your care and attention when dealing with Tarquin. It is most appreciated.

Sansa grinned. She loved how he was thinking of her. Or was it just his cat? She read his text again. And then a third time. That was how Gilly found her; holding Tarquin and debating how to answer the richest man in Westeros.

“Read this,” Sansa said, shoving her phone at her friend and favourite tech.

Gilly smiled. She had run into Jon and he’d given her the rundown on Sansa’s late-night appointment last night. Now Gilly found the vet stewing over a text message. It was great. Sansa barely dated or showed any interest in a man the whole time she’d been working here. Gilly loved that someone had gotten her wound up. It was long overdue.

Gilly read the text message and shrugged. “Seems pretty standard to me.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and heaved out a sigh. “But does he seem interested in me? Or just his cat? Or just me as his cat’s vet?”

Gilly had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Sansa was never this flustered over a man.

“What does your gut tell you?”

“My gut tells me he was checking out my ass,” Sansa muttered darkly and then coloured prettily. She didn’t even realize how softly she was petting the cat, or how much her blue eyes sparkled when she talked about said cat’s owner.

“Well, I think you should send him a picture of his cat and see what he says to that. Then you’ve covered both angles.”

Sansa nodded. “That’s what I was thinking.”

She flicked through her phone, found the picture Jon had snapped of them and sent it.

**Sansa**: Tarquin is in good hands and he’s been perfect. He told me he misses you but not to worry! 👍👌🐱

Sansa almost threw her phone down, wondering if she’d made a huge mistake.

Her phone chimed instantly.

**Tywin**: Lucky cat to be in such capable hands. I know he will be fine with you looking out for him, Sansa.

Tywin had attached a picture of a truly one of a kind view from what appeared to be his office that looked out over all of Lannisport and to the Sunset Sea.

**Tywin**: My view isn’t nearly as pleasant as his.

**Sansa**: Flattery will get you EVERYWHERE, Tywin. 💋

**Tywin**: I should hope so. 😉

**Sansa**: Ok. Tarquin says we have to go! I’ll text you soon. 😃

**Tywin**: Thank you for keeping me from wearing a hole in my carpet, Sansa.

Sansa was humming softly as she rose from her chair and handed Tarquin to Gilly. “Let’s get him prepped for the first set of tests. It’s all on his charts.”

Sansa watched as Gilly carefully took the Sphynx cat and gave him a scratch. “Hi handsome fellow,” Gilly said and Sansa knew she had chosen the right tech for the job when Tarquin gave a meow back to Gilly and preened under her attention.

Sansa took a few minutes to log into her email, checked her schedule and pulled her white coat on. She noted that Gilly had booked them an hour to do the echocardiogram in one of the more technical clinical rooms. When she entered, Sansa saw that Gilly had Tarquin on his blanket with a heating pad, waiting for the sedation medicine.

“I don’t want him to get cold.”

Sansa smiled at her friend. She loved her days with Gilly and patted a hand down Tarquin as she slid the needle in.

“There we go baby,” she told him, taking out her stethoscope and listening for his heart rate. It was a bit risky, considering it had been so slow last night, but she needed him quiet during the echo. When he was ready, Sansa squeezed some gel over his heart and grabbed the wand, moving it gently on his skin until his heart came onto the screen.

For the first time since she’d become a vet, Sansa felt happiness rush through her that her initial diagnosis appeared incorrect. There was no thickening of the heart muscles, especially in the left chamber that was the most indicative sign of HCM.

Gilly grinned at Sansa. She could see how much this cat meant to her friend and boss. “Good news, right?”

Sansa nodded. “Oh yeah. Let me draw some blood and once the sedation has worn off, we’ll do a blood pressure test. But for now, I’m hopefully optimistic.”

Once Sansa had taken a vial of blood, she left Tarquin in Gilly’s capable hands and took out her phone. She knew she should wait until she’d run more tests. She also knew it was highly unprofessional of her to be texting Tywin before she was ready to speak to him face to face, but something had changed between them.

**Sansa**: Prelim echo shows no sign of HCM. I drew some blood and once he’s off his sedation, I’ll do a blood pressure test. But for now- cautiously optimistic! 🤞

**Tywin**: Gods, Sansa. I wish I could be there right now. You do not know how happy this makes me. Thank you.

**Sansa**: Talk soon Ty. 😉

Sansa went back to her office and picked up her tablet, looking at her next appointment. She sighed and tried not to think about how tired she was. It was a happy family and their pet, here for a yearly checkup. Plastering a smile on her face, Sansa pushed inside the exam room and prepared to do her job.

* * *

_  
Lannisport Incorporated: Tywin’s Office  _

Tywin stalked into his well-appointed corner office in the tallest commercial building in downtown Lannisport and knew he’d get nothing done today. His mind was occupied with thoughts of Sansa and Tarquin. He’d barely left her clinic and he wanted to order Gerald to turn around and take him back.

Cursing himself, he ripped at his tie, thankful he kept a few suits in his office and went to the full bathroom that was adjacent to his corner suit.

An hour later, freshly showered, shaved and eating a full breakfast, Tywin glanced for the hundredth time at his phone. What would it hurt to tell her how much he appreciated her? Surely she would like to hear that, he reasoned with himself.

Before he could stop himself, he picked up the phone and sent the message. He had to admit, the last time he’d really seriously dated a woman, well over two decades ago, he had to phone them and ask them on a date. This texting gave him the ability to test the waters, so to speak, and judge the temperature.

He grinned when Sansa sent back the picture of her and Tarquin. She looked stunning which was impressive considering the night they had spent, and Tywin swore his cat was in love with her. He clicked on the picture and made it his background on his phone (his grandson had shown him how to do that), and then walked to take a picture of the Sunset Sea. The view from his office was one of a kind and today, with the sun shining, Tywin knew it would be impressive.

That was how Kevan and Genna found him- clicking pictures and texting Sansa.

“The Martells are here,” his brother said. Kevan didn’t say anything more, but Tywin could tell he’d given something away.

“Thank you.” Tywin refused to meet his eyes. He didn’t want to speak about Sansa until he had something more to say.

Tywin led his family through the warren of offices and to the large conference room where they were meeting, trying to push thoughts of Sansa and Tarquin from his mind and focus on the monumental task in front of him.

He sighed. He’d never had this problem with a woman before. He’d never felt this out of sorts or this … smitten.

An hour later, his phone chimed and when he saw it was from Sansa, he stopped the meeting. A half dozen sets of stunned eyes looked at the Great Lion as he interrupted his multi-million dollar deal to answer a text message. He smiled to himself when he saw Sansa saying the other tests confirmed that her initial diagnosis was wrong. He sent her back a thank you and then looked up, startled to see everyone staring at him. They were waiting for an explanation.

“It is my cat. He was sick and at the vet.”

Oberyn leaned forward. “Is it good news?”

Tywin nodded. “Yes. The vet was concerned it could be a life-threatening condition, but the initial tests are leaning away from that.”

“Thank goodness,” Elia said, smiling gently at him. “I have two Bengal cats and I know the stress when one of them is sick.”

“My two Siamese are far superior to those killers you have wandering through your home,” Oberyn snarked but winked at his sister. Elia rolled her eyes back at her brother. This was an on-going debate that neither one was willing to back down from.

“Well, I’m partial to my basset hound,” Kevan said, leaning back and crossing his legs. He’d met Tywin’s cat; the thing scared him if he were being honest. Nothing like Harold and his soft ears and snores. That was a pet at Kevan’s speed.

Genna snorted. She rescued big cats from people that had taken them in as pets and had run a Big Cat Animal Sanctuary for years. Tywin had scoffed at her, but lately, he’d made more than one generous donation. Of course, she also had two little chihuahuas. They were as loyal as cats and she had half a dozen designer purses they liked to be packed around in. When she told the group that, they all rolled their eyes at her.

“I like that you are a cat person, Great Lion,” Oberyn said. “Do you have a picture of your pet?”

Tywin startled a bit, wondering how the meeting had gotten so off track. He opened his phone and showed Oberyn the picture Sansa has just sent.

“That is Tarquin Peterson Smith and his vet, Dr. Stark.”

Oberyn nodded his approval. “She is at Selmy isn’t she?”

Tywin nodded.

“Best animal hospital in all of Westeros,” Oberyn said. “I’ve not met her. I use mostly Dr. Blackwater or Dr. Snow.” Tywin could see the interest in Oberyn’s eyes and he felt his spine stiffen.

“She’s relatively new but exceedingly good. And professional.”

Oberyn then had the audacity to wink at him, before turning to his sister.

“My dear, I think we can give the Great Lion access to our ports. He is a cat lover like us, which speaks to his excellent taste and sound judgement.”

Elia rolled her eyes at her brother’s antics but agreed. In truth, Oberyn had just been stringing the negotiations along because he’d been having fun toying with Tywin. They were always going to sign a deal with him. The man knew how to make money, and Oberyn loved to spend it.

Things wrapped up speedily until the two Martell’s were out the door and Tywin’s siblings pounced on him.

“Who is she?” asked Genna. She had seen the interest and the jealousy in her brother’s eyes when Oberyn had made a comment about the vet.

Tywin stiffened and his mouth thinned.

“Oh, pish! Don’t be a stick in the mud. It’s been ages since a woman, any woman has caught your eye.” Genna waved a hand covered in diamond and ruby rings.

“Ty, we care,” came Kevan’s softer voice.

Tywin’s shoulders dropped. “She’s Tarquin’s vet. She was on call last night and since she initially thought his condition to be quite serious, she kept him overnight for observation. I stayed, naturally.”

Genna snorted while Kevan grinned.

“And?” they both said at once, laughing like loons.

“And nothing. I am thirty years older than her and it is preposterous to think she might be interested.”

Deftly Genna plucked Ty’s phone from his hand and scrolled through his text messages from this Sansa. Not interested her ass, Genna thought. The woman was clearly interested.

Just then, Ty’s phone chimed again and he took his phone back and then smiled. A real smile; one that Kevan and Genna hadn’t seen in years. Neither one cared who she was; if she made their brother look this happy, they would welcome her with open arms.

“She has a diagnosis and it is simply high blood pressure which can be managed with mediation. He will be ready to come home this afternoon,” Tywin choked out and showed his brother and sister the picture Sansa had sent.

She was holding Tarquin up and had said, “Our boy is healthy! Come get me, Daddy!”

Neither Genna nor Kevan commented on the ‘our boy’ part of the picture. They could see that Tywin was smitten with this vet and she seemed to be as interested in him.

“I need to go. I trust the two of you can handle things from here?” Tywin said, gathering his things. He was anxious to get to the clinic, to see both Tarquin and Sansa.

“We can. Go get your cat and your girl, Ty,” Genna said, always the pushier of the two.

When Tywin startled a bit, Kevan gave him a thumbs up and Tywin gave them both a slight grin and shook his head. They were ridiculous but they were his family and he loved them.

Then he hurried towards the exit, eager to see the woman who had occupied far too many of his thoughts today. He hoped like hell he wasn’t misreading her; and that he had a chance with her. Because second only to Tarquin being healthy was Tywin Lannister's rapidly deepening interest and feelings in Dr. Sansa Stark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin comes to pick up his cat

_ Sansa - Vet Clinic, Late Wednesday Afternoon _

Sansa had told the receptionist and Gilly that Tywin was on his way to get Tarquin. She was keeping him in her office, on his heating pad, where he was away from all other animals. He'd come out of his sedation easily and had started to show his personality, and Sansa knew she was in serious danger of falling for the Sphynx cat. He made himself more comfortable in her office, and each time she came back, he bumped against her, meowing and looking for little scratches. He wanted all the attention.

"Oh god, I bet you do this to Tywin all the time, don't you," Sansa said, giggling at how he kept coming back for more. Then the image of Tywin's long, elegant fingers touching not only Tarquin but her, shot a bolt of pure unrestrained lust straight through Sansa. Tarquin bumped Sansa again, and she grinned.

"I have to admit; I'm a little jealous thinking about what those hands could do."

Tarquin paused as if he knew what Sansa was saying and looked into her eyes. It was ridiculous thinking a cat could know how much she wanted its owner.

It was such an unusual feeling, lust, that, Sansa sat back in her chair, Tarquin on her lap, and thought about that for a moment.

At twenty-eight, she wasn't a virgin, but she hadn't exactly played the field. She had focused on her schooling and her career since high school. So much so, that personal relationships had taken a second seat to achieving her goal of becoming a vet. That didn't mean she hadn't dated, or that she had never had a boyfriend, but she could count the number of them on her hand. One hand.

She'd had a steady boyfriend in high school, but she and Theon Greyjoy had never done anything more than make out. They had fun and had mostly hung out with their large group of friends, and Theon, bless him, had never pressured her for anything more.

Sansa's second year of University, she had stayed in the North, for her parents' sake, and had dated Gawen Glover. He was her age and a super nice guy. They'd been together for six months when they had finally slept together, at just over twenty-one years old, and it had been as sweet and as awkward as the first time was supposed to be.

Once again, though, Sansa's ambitions had derailed her relationship. When she'd told him a few months later, that she was transferring to the Vale because their program was better, he'd gotten upset and dumped her. Her heart had been more wounded than shattered, and she'd dived into her studies, determined that she was wasting time trying to find someone who understood her passion for her chosen field.

Her third year in University had brought her into contact with Harry Harding when she had transferred to the Eyrie. They'd lasted three months before Sansa had caught him kissing another girl and dumped him. She thanked the gods that she'd never slept with him. From the beginning, there had been something decidedly off about Harry, but Sansa had been too busy to get rid of him before he'd cheated on her. She barely spared a thought for him these days.

A few months later she'd given another young man a chance.

Dickon Tarly had been the perfect college romance- attentive, handsome, starting quarterback and dedicated to Sansa. But when he'd begun hinting about going back to his hometown and working alongside his father after graduation, along with marriage and babies, Sansa's heart had iced up. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, but she'd known all along he wasn't the one for her. She still had years of schooling once they were done their undergraduate degrees. He said he understood, and that they'd try long-distance, but in her heart, Sansa knew that they were over.

They'd lasted until after graduation and then slowly drifted apart that summer.

It had made Sansa a bit sad to think that once again, another great guy was out of her life because of her dedication to her dream. She wondered for a time if she was the problem. Perhaps she'd been so focused on her career that by the time she was ready for the whole marriage and babies and next stage of her life, no man would want her.

Arya had dragged Sansa out of her funk by bringing her to their favourite bar in the North. The Stark sisters had gotten amazingly drunk, and Arya had talked some sense into her. Sansa had wanted to be a vet since she was ten. If some guy couldn't or wouldn't support her in that goal, well then, he wasn't worth it.

The Stark sisters had cursed men all night until Robb and Jon had finally found them and dragged them home. Still, it had been a bonding experience and Sansa and Arya were extremely close since that summer, having gotten over their childhood rivalries and differences.

Now, Sansa knew, Arya was one of the most supportive people in her life. Sansa briefly wondered what Arya would think of Tywin. That thought actually made her giggle. Tywin wouldn't know what to do with her mouthy baby sister.

When fall had started that year after she’d broken up with Dickon, Sansa had been in the Westerlands at Lannisport University, and Dickon had been back home in his small town of High Hill. She didn't linger over the end of their relationship, just sent him an email wishing him luck and telling him she hoped they could remain friends. She had loved Dickon for a time; the gentle, first time love that was all romance and sweetness and would give Sansa fond memories when she thought back about him in twenty years. But it wasn't passion. It wasn't consuming. It wasn't a grand love, which secretly, Sansa wanted.

While studying in Lannisport, Sansa had briefly had a fling with Willas Tyrell, Marg's older brother. He was working on his Ph.D. in some type of medical field that combined technology and rehabilitation. Sansa respected his work and his intelligence, but she'd known from the beginning, she'd never have deep feelings for Willas. They had barely had any time for one another, both of them so dedicated their schooling and careers, that they basically slept, studied and fucked each other when they could find the time. She had been twenty five, and he was twenty-eighth and Sansa had thought herself quite mature for just keeping it casual. 

When Willas had graduated, a full two years before Sansa, he'd been shocked that she didn't have deeper feelings for him. Apparently, he'd been falling in love with her, while she'd been under the impression that their relationship was nothing more than a stress relief for both of them- almost a friends with benefits type situation.

He'd taken a job in Highgarden at his family's pharmaceutical and medical supply company, angry and disillusioned with her. The names he had called her had spun Sansa, and once again, Arya and Robb were there to help pick up the pieces. She had been living with Jon at the time, so her cousin knew first hand that Sansa had not, in any way, shape or form led Willas Tyrell on. The three Stark siblings and their cousin had gone on a weekend bender, all vowing to remain single.

That was just over three years ago, and Sansa hadn't slept with anyone in that time. She'd focused on her final years of residency and her first year as an actual veterinarian. There were weeks where she put in no less than a hundred hours at the clinic, and she could barely find time to sleep, let alone date. Hell, half the time she forgot to shave because she had no one to shave for. Jon had shuddered one day when she'd worn shorts.

"Never again, San. Buy yourself a razor."

She whacked him on the head but had taken a little more time and care with her appearance since then. It wasn't that Sansa didn't love to dress up, look beautiful and go out; it was that she had literally had no time in the past decade. But now? Well, now, things had changed. She had a job, and while yes, she was on call, a lot, they did take turns. And Sansa knew that Bronn and Jon were always there in a pinch. So what had been holding her back from looking for romance?

All of these thoughts brought her to Tywin Lannister. Was she ready for her first out of university romance to be with a man like him? Her first truly 'mature' relationship to be with a man such as him.

There was no denying there was an age gap.

Second, he was wealthy.

Third, he had a family already, and despite her workaholic tendencies, Sansa eventually wanted a husband and children. Several children.

Forth, what on earth could she offer a man like that? As far as she could tell, Tywin Lannister had everything.

She nibbled on her lip, and then laughed softly when Tarquin batted at her long hair, at a curl that had come undone from her high pony-tail.

"What does your Daddy want?" Sansa asked the cat, who bumped his wedge-shaped head against her chin. "Hmmm? Do you think it's possible he likes me, Tar? Or is he just being nice cause I saved your cute little butt?"

Unfortunately, the cat had no answers, and Sansa had another patient.

She kissed the cat on the forehead again, before telling him to be good.

When she looked down at her tablet to see who her last patient of the day was, she grinned.

Sandor was here with his three little dogs, and he always cheered her up, even with his grumpy attitude. The man was huge, and he'd stumbled upon three abandoned dogs a few years ago and had rescued them. Of course, at the time, he'd thought they'd grow into big, intimidating monsters, but instead, they fit in the palm of his hand. It was hilarious to see him, all six foot five of his giant frame walking three perky, fluffy Pomeranians down the street. He'd gotten more than one side-eye, but he would snarl, and people scurried away.

Sansa would have to see what Tywin was like when he came to pick his cat up.

One thing was for sure- if he gave any indication at all that he was thinking about her like that, she would say yes. She was done denying herself things that she wanted, and Sansa Stark wanted Tywin Lannister.

* * *

_ Tywin – In his car going to the Vet Clinic, early Wednesday Evening.  _

Tywin was lost in thought as his driver made his way through the snag and snarl of traffic in downtown Lannisport. While not nearly as large and busy as King's Landing, the city had grown, helped in large part to the dedication of his family to ensure that those in the West had good jobs and an investment into their economy.

When the mines had dried up years ago, Tywin's father had failed to act, and thousands of families had almost become destitute. Lannisport had been in serious jeopardy.

Tywin took over the family company from his father, diversifying their company into shipping, as well as the tech and medical sectors.

Along with that, Tywin had donated millions of dollars to the University to attract some of the best and brightest to the West. _That money had paid off in spades,_ Tywin thought, looking at some of the buildings as they crawled through the busy streets.

Their hospitals were first-rate, both their private schools and public schools the top in the country, and the city of Lannisport had transformed into a vibrant center that had his hands and influence all over it.

The crime was low, along with the unemployment rate, and people that chose to live here did so knowing they had one of the best climates in all of Westeros; rainy in the fall and winter, mild springs and warm summers.

There was access to the sea, mountains further inland, and miles of hiking trails. Within thirty-minutes, a young professional could be surfing in the ocean or hiking in the mountains.

The city, under the watchful eye of Tywin, had launched an aggressive campaign to recruit young professionals to their region, and Tywin knew that it was working.

Their school districts were full, their arts and cultures section was flourishing, and there were now three professional sports teams here. In short, Lannisport and the surrounding areas offered everything a young professional might want when they were just starting their life.

That made Tywin think of Sansa and what had made her stay here. Obviously, she was working at the very best veterinary hospital in all of Westeros. Tywin had given enough money to Selmy to know that to be accurate.

But she was from the North and not just a nobody. She was a Stark. They were modern-day royalty up there. Tywin had been once, at Robert's instance and still remembered the chilly land that had not seemed welcoming in the least. Even now, while a cold spring rain misted over Lannisport, Tywin knew there would be acres of snow where Sansa was from.

But did she miss it?

Tywin might not have enjoyed his time in the North, but he'd learned they were a proud people and seemed to like the snow and cold. Would she ever want to return? Did she have plans to learn down here and then go home?

Tywin had heard Sansa's delight when she had spoken about rescuing a wolf pup of all things, and he could hardly imagine such a situation. Although he had to remember Genna's dedicated to her big cat sanctuary, so perhaps it wasn't that ridiculous.

Still, he was older than her by a good few years, and she was just starting her life. She would most likely want a family and children — a husband.

Tywin had that- all of it. And it had almost destroyed him when his wife had died. He could try to suggest something casual, but he knew he was a jealous and possessive man. Even Oberyn Martell's slight interest in Sansa had made Tywin want to roar that she was _not to be touched_!

_Casual_, Tywin snorted to himself.

As if he'd ever done anything casually in his life. Certainly not something as important as a relationship. He was not some young man out to get his dick wet, to put it crudely. No, what they had shared had already gone beyond mere physical attraction.

For the first time since he'd gotten into his car, he realized he was tapping his finger against his elegantly clad pant leg and growled and forced himself to stop.

Tywin never let his thoughts manifest themselves outwardly. He was controlled, calm, logical and rational. Always. It was how he'd become the man he was today.

He began to wonder if he was smart even to be thinking of Sansa in such a manner. Clearly, she was not just some woman, but was he even capable of giving her anything more? The most satisfying relationship he'd had in years was with a cat. A cat that Sansa seemed to love, but still- a cat.

Tywin Lannister did not _do_ relationships.

Tywin knew that Sansa was a remarkable woman; talented, brilliant, compassionate and beautiful. What on earth could he possibly offer her beyond what she could achieve herself? And if all she wanted was something physical, he wasn't sure he could do that either.

Tywin decided then and there that he would not peruse her. It wouldn't be fair for such a vibrant woman to have to deal with a man who was unsure if he had anything left inside him to give.

Resigned to the memory of their one night together, one that he would cherish, Tywin forced the frown from his face.

It wasn't Sansa's fault that something inside him had broken when Joanna had died, and he would not force her to try to 'fix' him. He wasn't a project or a charity case, and he didn't need her or anyone else's pity.

No matter what Genna and Kevan thought, Tywin knew that a loving relationship was not in the cards for everyone. He'd had his chance and fate or the gods or whatever fickle deity might exist had seen fit to rob him of that.

He couldn't take that chance again, because Tywin knew, that if he allowed himself to feel deeply for Sansa, she would utterly destroy him when she left.

He heaved out a sigh and felt the car begin to move through traffic. Sansa was the sun, and he would not be the cloud that blotted out her light. He would go, thank her for saving his cat, settle his bill and go home with Tarquin to the Rock, which he feared would feel lonelier and more silent than ever.

Sansa would never see his home, never know who he was, and never have to worry that someone like him had almost wanted her for himself.

"We're here, boss," Gerald said half an hour later.

Tywin nodded. "Thank you. I'll try to settle this quickly."

Convinced he was doing the noble thing, the _only_ thing, Tywin gave himself one last stern lecture before he exited the car to say goodbye to Sansa, get his cat and go home.

* * *

_ Sansa – The Vet Clinic, early evening _

Sansa had Tarquin in a wrap against her chest as she sat, feet up in the break room with Gilly, Bronn and Jon at the end of the day, along with their friend Sandor Clegane. She was sipping tea, while the others had soft drinks or coffee.

Sansa had told the receptionist to either page her or send Tywin back when he arrived, telling her that he knew his way around the building well enough. The young woman had nodded. It was highly unusual, but it was Tywin Lannister, so perhaps the rules didn't apply to him.

"Oh my god, Sandor, you didn't," Sansa was saying to her friend as he was telling them about his latest disaster of a first date.

The big man was sprawled out on the couch where Sansa had cuddled up to Tywin last night and blushed when Sansa admonished him.

"What? What the fuck is wrong with saying I don't mind a woman with curves?"

Jon and Bronn were howling at him; both had tears running down their faces as he scowled at them. His three dogs, all little Pomeranians, were curled up with him on the couch. They had been Sansa's last appointment and had been in for regular check-ups.

Tarquin was purring contentedly, as Sansa held him almost like a baby.

"Sandor, most women don't want you to be so…"

"What little bird? Tell me what the fuck I did wrong," he said, almost pleading with her.

They were close friends, and Sansa knew how self-conscious Sandor was when it came to women and his face. Personally, she thought he worried way too much about that. The man was built like a warrior from old, and Sansa knew there was more than one woman who would climb him like a tree. But somehow, he ended up messing it up every single time.

"Blunt?" Gilly added, blushing slightly and looking away.

Sansa's eyebrow winged up at that development. Gilly hardly ever worked up the courage to speak directly to Sandor. _Did Gilly have feelings for Sandor? _Sansa thought.

Sansa knew that Gilly had a traumatic childhood, and for a few years, it seemed like Sandor almost intimidated her, but now, Sansa recalled their interactions and it took on a different tone.

Sandor always made sure Gilly had a drink or something to eat. He often walked her home, or to her car, and Sansa knew on more than one occasion, Sandor had snarled at some man when he'd made Gilly feel uncomfortable at a bar. Sansa's eyes widened.

_Holy shit_, she thought. _They liked each other, but they were both too damn shy to make the first move!_

Sandor's grey eyes swung to Gilly. "Would you be offended?"

Gilly wasn’t exactly small and had curves for days.

She blushed, but before she could respond, he rushed on.

"If we were on a date and I told you I liked your curves? That I want a woman, not a stick. That a nice handful of warm, soft flesh is better than a bone rack that some of these women are? That I would worship those curves for hours, would that offend you, Gilly?"

Sansa met Jon's eyes, which had widened just like hers, and then her cousin winked at her. So, he saw it as well. There was something there.

Gilly was red as a tomato but tilted her chin and met Sandor’s gaze.

"No, I wouldn't mind." Then bolder then Sansa had ever seen her, she added, "Perhaps you're dating the wrong women, Sandor."

Gilly gave him a pointed look that didn't hide any of her desire for the big man.

The big man startled a bit, and then Sansa saw when he got it. His eyes went smoky grey with heat. "Aye, lass, perhaps I am."

Gilly smiled.

"Perhaps I'll need to correct that shortly."

"Perhaps, you should."

The room was ripe with their newly discovered feelings for one another.

"What I don't get is why anyone would want to go out with your ugly ass," Bronn said, crossing his ankles and sipping his coffee, either ignoring what was happening or simply not caring. He'd been in surgery all day and was still in his scrubs.

Sandor growled and stood, whipping off his tight t-shirt, revealing a massive chest, covered in hair but with clearly sculpted with muscles.

_He must have had a ten-pack,_ Sansa thought, not sure she'd ever seen a man that was so many muscles and not an ounce of fat.

_Lucky Gilly_, Sansa thought to herself, biting her cheek when she saw her friend openly ogling Sandor.

Sandor winked at Gilly, whose blush deepened, but her eyes never left his chest.

"Because some women prefer a real man. Not ones with a small little pecker like yours," Sandor snarled at Bronn, who only shrugged.

Sansa knew their antics were ridiculous, but she loved them all. This was as much her family as the one in the North.

Bronn had a brutal case today, and Sandor knew it as much as the rest of them. This teasing was what helped keep some of the demons away.

"Small?" Bronn stood and reached for his pants. "I'll have you know I'm not small. At. All. I can show you."

That's when both Sansa and Jon stood and yelled, "Keep your pants on!"

Bronn was howling in laughter, and Sandor was flexing his huge arms when a cough at the door to the staff room had them all turning to see Tywin Lannister standing there, looking not the least bit amused by their antics.

"Clearly, I am interrupting something. I came for my cat." His tone was as dry as the sand in Dorne.

Sansa let out a little peep and turned red, and then a huge smile broke out on her face.

"Tywin!" she cried and then raced across the room towards him, leaving an equally stunned group of her friends and co-workers at her back. Her heart was racing, and she was so excited to see him.

* * *

_ Tywin – the Vet Clinic, early evening _

When Tywin had opened the door to the clinic, he had been told he was the last client of the day and that Dr. Stark was in the break room and waiting for him there.

He thanked them and assured the flustered receptionist that he knew his way back after settling his bill. He wanted to spend the least amount of time with Sansa possible because he knew a part of him would be devastated that this was the last time that he might see her for a while. Unless Tarquin got sick again, Tywin would have no reason to come back here.

As he'd approached the staff room, Tywin couldn't help but think about the past twenty-four hours and how much he had enjoyed his time with Sansa.

The night flooded back, and here, now, he knew he wasn't ready to give her up, despite his talk to himself in his car.

But how could he keep her and not be the most selfish man on earth? What if he ruined her future because he couldn’t give her what she wanted?

When he was just outside the staff room, he heard the banter; a deep male voice talking about a date, Sansa's voice responding and then another female. Then there was a growl and laughter and something about a small pecker.

Unsure precisely what he'd be walking into, Tywin squared his shoulders and pushed open the door to see a large, well-muscled man with his shirt off, flexing, while another, smaller and slimmer man was reaching for his surgical pants, as both Sansa and yet another handsome man, were yelling at him to stop.

Tywin coughed and retreated behind the comfort of formality when he spoke, hating how out of touch he seemed compared to these people in this room.

His brain could only scream at him that this was a clear sign he was not meant for Sansa. They were all young, fun and a tight-knit group.

And here he stood; apart from them in his elegant suit and billions of dollars, his age alone making him wholly unsuitable for such a remarkable woman like Sansa.

Then she turned, saw him and smiled, and his entire world stopped. Her whole face lit up; in happiness, desire and sheer joy at seeing him.

Tywin couldn't remember the last time anyone had looked at him that way and the rush of emotion flood through him.

Before he could even take the scowl from his face, she was racing across the room, and Tywin did what felt like was the most natural thing in the entire world. He opened his arms to her and drew her close, pleased when she came willingly as if there was nowhere else she would rather be. Tywin all but crushed her to his chest, his world right now that she was here.

She made a peep and Tywin heard a meow, and he looked down, Sansa still in his arms, to see his cat wrapped against her chest, clearly warm and happy and safe. She had him wrapped up like a newborn baby and Tywin just about lost his mind at the image of Sansa with a child of theirs cradled protectively like this in her arms.

Tywin arched an elegant eyebrow at Sansa.

"Is this standard procedure, Dr. Stark?"

She thumped his chest. "Oh, hush. He likes it."

Tywin smirked and let the lust roll through him. "I'll bet he does. Lucky pussy….cat."

Sansa blushed, as red as Gilly, and Tywin loved her reaction. He could feel the palpable hum of attraction between them. He'd been kidding himself if he thought he could have ever walked away from her.

"Oh! You insufferable man. I'll get you back for that."

"I truly hope so," Tywin said, lowering his voice to a purr. He watched as Sansa's breath caught, and her heartbeat fluttered in her elegant neck.

Tywin knew at that moment - there would be no staying away from this woman. She had him; for as long as she wanted. He knew she'd most likely leave him eventually. He still didn't know if he could give her what she wanted- babies and marriage and a husband. But he'd keep her for as long as he could. If she destroyed him in the end, he'd have no one to blame but himself.

Lost in his thoughts, wrapped up in Sansa, a small cough alerted Tywin to the fact that they were not alone.

The handsome man that Sansa had been standing beside was there, and he looked almost territorial over her, which made Tywin's spine stiffen. She was in his arms, not this young man's, and he'd be damned if he would let her go.

"I'm Dr. Jon Snow," the man said, holding out his hand.

Sansa stepped away, but Tywin laid a large hand on her back, keeping her close.

"Tywin Lannister."

Jon's eyes flicked to Sansa's, asking a silent question. Tywin watched as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Stop, Jon. My personal life is none of your business," Sansa said.

Tywin was pleased with her words, unsure precisely who this Jon was to her.

Jon shrugged. "I love you, San. I'm always going to look out for you."

Tywin wanted to roar! To growl and pound his chest. _Who the fuck was this man, and what was he to Sansa?_

She nodded. "I know. I love you too. But I never comment on your one night stands, and I know Aunt Lyanna is desperate for a grandbaby, so back off cousin."

_Cousin!_ The word reverberated inside his brain until it all made sense. _Her cousin. This was her cousin. Thank the seven gods,_ Tywin thought.

He glanced around the room once more, before Sansa was tugging at his hand and leading him to her office.

The big man also looked protective of Sansa, much like a brother might.

The mousy young woman, wearing an awful cat sweater, was smiling.

The other vet, the one Tywin assumed was Dr. Blackwater, just winked at him.

And Jon, Sansa's cousin, hadn't lost his scowl.

Then the door closed, and Tywin found himself in Sansa's office.

She waved a hand. "Sorry. They are overprotective, but they mean well," she said by way of explanation.

Tywin watched as she unwrapped Tarquin, who meowed loudly when she placed him in Tywin's arms and then went to her desk.

Tywin felt his world settle, being with her and his beloved cat again. This was happiness, he realized, being with the two of them.

Sansa explained the high blood pressure condition and medication.

"I'm afraid I'd like to see him for a follow-up appointment. I think we need to monitor him closely," and Tywin agreed. He enjoyed how much Sansa seemed to care for Tarquin.

She went over his medication that he'd need to take daily, but finished by saying, other than that, he was healthy and free to go home.

"Thank you again, Sansa, for all you have done," Tywin said, and she smiled and blushed prettily.

"I love Sphynx cats, so once I knew he wasn't in any real danger, it was almost a gift."

Tarquin let out a happy meow.

"He's a darling, Tywin."

Her smile was radiant, and Tywin basked in its warmth. Almost, as if he had no control, he heard the words leave his mouth.

"Have dinner with me."

Sansa's eyes widened, and he cursed himself. She was his cat's vet. She was younger than him by years. And she clearly had friends, male friends, if the break room was anything to go by. She could have anyone, of that Tywin, had no doubts. He was a fool! He looked away, feeling exposed and vulnerable, two things Tywin Lannister never felt.

"I'd love to," came her soft reply.

Tywin's head snapped back to her.

"Tonight." He was a demanding man, and he wanted to give her no chance to change her mind.

She nodded. "That would be lovely. I have to go home and shower. And change." She wrinkled her nose, looking down at her clothing.

"I'll pick you up at 8?"

She smiled again. "I'll be ready."

She rose and escorted him to the door. Before she unlocked it, Tywin leaned down and brushed a kiss across her cheek. Then he licked his lips as if tasting her.

"Apples. It's driven me wild all day, Dr. Stark."

Sansa's eyes went wide, and Tywin saw the desire flare. The responding one roared through his blood. He wanted this woman, and she wanted him, that much was clear.

"I wonder if you taste the same all over," he said, green eyes flicking with gold at that moment. He saw her breath become more rapid, and content with her reaction pulled back.

"I'll see you at 8 pm, Dr. Stark."

Tywin watched her rally and gave him a cheeky grin. "I can't wait, Tywin."

"Until then."

Tywin turned and forced himself to leave the clinic. He glanced at his watch and saw he only had three short hours to wait until he would see her again. He settled Tarquin into the luxury town car and then smirked.

"Home Gerald, but I'll need you again tonight. And do feel free to step on it."

Gerald's eyes widened, but he said nothing. He knew better than to ask.

"I have a date with the delightful, Dr. Stark, and I don't mean to be late."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Night begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm treating Lannisport like a harbour city- so pick your favourite. For me, I love the idea of it as a mix of Sydney, Vancouver and parts of Hawaii but that's just my take and mostly because Lannisport is supposed to be on the 'west coast'. 
> 
> Second- let's assume everyone in the south uses Selmy's Vet clinic- because, why not?
> 
> Third- this is me, doing slllllooooow burn. 
> 
> Fourth- Also thanks for the Sandor/Gilly love. I'm digging it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

_[Picset](https://tmwritesromance.tumblr.com/post/189613229735/chapter-6-dr-stark-and-the-great-lion) _

  
  


* * *

_ Sansa – Her Apartment, Wednesday Evening  _

Sansa had just gotten out of the shower, in which she spent particular due care and attention to readying herself for her date when her phone chimed. Hopping on one leg, since she had nail polish on the other toe, she swiped her phone open to see a message from Tywin.

**Tywin**: Dress casually

Sansa frowned.

Dress casually? Even in the middle of a crisis with his pet, Tywin had shown up at her clinic in a suit that cost more than some people made in three months.

And now, for their first dinner, he said to dress casually? Did Tywin Lannister even know what that word meant?

As if he could read her mind, her phone chimed again.

**Tywin**: I'm serious, Dr. Stark. Casual. Jeans and a sweater and some boots.

Sansa frowned. Jeans and boots. What did this man have planned for them tonight?

**Tywin**: Oh, and a rain jacket if you have it. Also, I need your address.

_And a rain jacket? Where on earth was this dinner?_ Sansa thought, intrigued.

She had assumed, clearly incorrectly, that Tywin Lannister would take her to any one of the high-end restaurants in Lannisport. From dinner last night, she knew that one of those resultants was his son's, and it had the best reputation in all of the West.

Sansa didn't think she was off base in thinking that either, since the two suits that he'd shown up in both days would pay for a year of university. And Jon’s google search of Tywin as the richest man in Westeros. In. Westeros.

_Didn’t that mean that all rich people ate at snooty, high-end restaurants? _Sansa thought.

Still, she had to admit to being more than a little excited and curious when his text had come through. Part of Sansa had worried that he’d go home and then text her to cancel.

She'd resisted, barely, doing a google search of him after he'd left the clinic but only just barely, and only because she wanted to get to know him through personal interaction and not what others wrote on the internet.

Her friends had various reactions, though, and they hadn't been shy at sharing them when she’d walked back into the staff room to tell them that she had a date.

Jon was still "uneasy" with her choice, but admitted he had no right to interfere with her personal life. Sansa had rolled her eyes at him. He was no saint, her cousin, and had more than one questionable ‘relationship’ under his belt.

Bronn had just shrugged and said the guy was loaded and what woman didn't love a sugar daddy. Sansa had hit him. "Hey, why do you think I'm dating Marg?" he asked, smirking. "She's my sugar mama." Sansa rolled her eyes.

"And you follow her around like a dog in heat," she muttered to which he'd happily agreed.

“I do. That woman can fuck for hours,” he said happily, clearly in love with her, which was sweet and kind of disturbing.

Gilly thought Mr. Lannister was very handsome and giggled when Sansa begged her not to call him that.

"It makes him sound so …." Sansa said not completing her sentence.

"Old," Gilly added.

Sansa noticed she had moved and was now sitting beside Sandor on the couch, with one of his dogs in her lap, and their thighs pressed up against one another. _Well, that didn’t take long_, Sansa thought. 

"Formal," Sansa shot back, and Gilly rolled her eyes.

"San, he is old. But that's ok if you like him," Gilly added nicely, clearly on Team Sansa. Then the vet tech shrugged. "Besides, he's hot for an old guy. Like a super, sexy old dude." Sandor growled and shot Gilly a look, at which she patted his huge thigh and he calmed down. Sansa thought they were sickeningly cute together.

"Fuck, that is not an image I need," Jon moaned, rubbing at his eyes. “Sansa boning some hot, old dude. I can’t wait to see that Christmas card.”

Sansa’s face went red and she threw a shoe at her cousin.

The most interesting reaction, or lack of one, was Sandor's. Sandor always had something to say. About everything. Sansa nudged him with her foot. "And you? What do you have to say?"

Sandor's grey eyes met hers, and his mouth remained closed. Sansa knew there had to be some back story here and she wanted to know it now.

"Sandor, please. Is he dangerous? Should I stay away?" Sansa was almost pleading.

He shook his massive head and ran a hand down his scarred face. "No little bird, I don't think he'd ever hurt you. Not like that. But…" Sandor said, trailing off, and everyone's ears perked up, turning their attention to him.

"How could he hurt me, Sandor?" Sansa asked quietly.

Sandor heaved out a massive sigh and shook a finger at her. "This isn't to be repeated by any of you, and it's not gossip. Just helping the little bird out, alright?"

When he got four nods, he spoke again.

"My brother Gregor works for him- he has for years, something in security or whatever. Don't fucking know as we don't talk much. But one night, a couple of years ago, we got drunk together and he talked about his boss. The man's cold, Sansa. Lost his wife years ago and doesn't fucking date, doesn't sleep around, doesn't involve himself with anyone."

Sansa's eyes had widened. She had wondered, of course. Tywin wore no ring, but still, he'd mentioned his children.

Sandor leaned forward. "He's not an easy man, Sansa. Just… be careful of giving too much of yourself."

Sansa saw the real worry in Sandor's eyes and knew what he was saying. Tywin Lannister was not a man that a woman thought about babies and marriage with. He was a man that a woman dated only, keeping her heart firmly locked up and enjoyed the benefits of being with a man of his status and influence. And hopefully his sexual prowess. Wasn’t that the deal? Hot, older men knew what they were doing in the bedroom?

Logically, Sansa understood that, but every person in this room knew, that while she might have been unlucky in love before, ultimately, Sansa was a home and babies and marriage type of woman. If anyone could balance husband, kids and career, it was her.

Sansa had squeezed Sandor's hand. "Thanks for the heads up. It's just dinner, guys. Nothing more. I’m not out looking for a husband, just to get back into the dating game.”

The skeptical looks they gave her made sure she knew she was fooling no one, but it was too late to back out now.

She'd committed to dinner, and dammit, she was intrigued by Tywin.

Sansa had never felt that instant attraction with anyone before, not the way she had with him. They'd just fit together, quickly and seamlessly, and she had trusted him, even hardly knowing him. He was a mystery, and she was fascinated and slightly flattered if Sandor's words were true that he didn't date.

Because he'd asked her on a date and that had to mean something.

"I love you all, but you are worrying about nothing," Sansa said, rising to go home and get ready for her date.

They'd reminded her of pub and trivia night on Friday, which she promised to be at, and then she was gone, hopping in her little car and zooming home to her apartment.

Now she was staring at her closet and her phone. Finally, she shrugged.

He said causal, so that's what he would get. She pulled on dark skinny jeans, a tank top and then a warm, oatmeal-coloured cable knit sweater. While Lannisport wasn't cold like the north, it was damp, and the misty rain hadn't let up. She pulled her hair into a high pony-tail, liking how it made her feel a few years younger than her twenty-eight years and then added some light makeup. She was spritzing on her perfume when there was a knock at the door.

Grinning, she slipped on Hunter boots, grabbed her warm, woollen peat coat and sprinted the door, grabbing a little clutch purse and an umbrella along the way.

_She was casual as fuck_, she thought, giggling to herself.

Sansa opened her door to find Tywin standing there, holding a potted orchid and a smirk on his handsome face.

"You listened, Dr. Stark. I'm impressed," he said, that low, rumbly voice doing wonders to Sansa's lady parts.

She grinned, taking him in. He was wearing jeans, as promised, and a sweater much like hers, along with a similar coat and dark brown boots.

If Tywin Lannister in his designer, bespoke ten thousand dollar suits had made Sansa's heart race, this Tywin made her want to drag him into her apartment and have her way with him. She could feel herself getting wet already just looking at him.

She must have stared for a moment too long because he raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Is there a problem, Dr. Stark?"

She blushed and waved a hand. "Gods, no, Tywin. No problem at all." She infused the simple sentence with as much heat as she could, pleased when she saw the desire flare in his eyes. It wouldn't do if she were the only one that felt this pull between them.

"For you, Sansa," Tywin said, gentling his tone and handing her the plant.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

She put down her coat and purse and wiggled her ass a bit as she took the plant to put it on the table. She knew Tywin had been checking it out last night, so no need to be coy about it tonight. She glanced back over her shoulder to see him slightly transfixed, and she let out a silent cheer. If he was going to show up and make her drool in his casual clothes, the least she could do was return the favour.

When she got back to the door, like the gentleman Sansa knew him to be, Tywin helped her into her coat. Then he leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear, making her shiver.

"I know what you are doing, Dr. Stark," he whispered in her ear.

She turned, so their lips were mere inches apart. "Is it working?"

His eyes flashed in delight, and a genuine smile crossed his face before he rumbled out a laugh. "It is."

"Good."

They held themselves there for a moment, until, Tywin broke the spell.

"Shall we go? I promised you dinner." Tywin offered her his arm as he had been raised to do whenever he was with a lady.

Sansa smiled and linked her arms in his. "You did. And just so you know, Tywin, I'm starved." She winked at him and watched as he threw his head back in delight.

"Oh my dear, I promise you won't be hungry for long."

Sansa felt the warm, syrupy feeling of lust and mystery that came at the start of a new relationship course through her body. Sandor might be right; Tywin might not have dated very many women since his wife had died, but tonight, he was clearly here for her. And Sansa planned on enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

_ Tywin – In the car, on the way to dinner  _

Tywin took the time from when he opened the door to the car for Sansa to when he settled in his seat beside her to get himself back on even keel.

When he'd told her to dress casually, he knew he would have thrown her for a loop. She would, when it came to a dinner date with him, be expecting the obvious.

While Tywin had no problem being seen having dinner with the beautiful Dr. Stark, for tonight, he wanted her to himself.

He didn't want to take her to Jaime's place and deal with his son's insufferable smirk and knowing glances, nor did he want to risk exposing her to the paparazzi before they could even decide what _this_ was if there was a _this._

Tywin was still unsure about a relationship and knew that came from years of being celibate after Joanna had died. He was intrigued by Sansa and drawn to her. There was enough sexual chemistry between them to start an inferno, and he was captivated by her intelligence and dedication to her career.

But was he ready for more? Because this was a woman that deserved more, not some cheap, throw away hookup.

Tywin had wanted to spend tonight getting to know Sansa, and while he knew that he could have brought her back to the Rock, he'd never, ever taken a woman there that wasn't Joanna.

Contrary to popular opinion, Tywin had dated since his wife had died. Just rarely and discreetly and not for very long. He'd had a handful of relationships in the thirty years since her death and none had lasted for any longer than a month. He'd grown bored and annoyed with the women, and they didn't compare to Joanna so he couldn't be bothered. The last time he had dated someone had been over eight years ago, and he'd found it simpler to be single.

Now, however, he was here, with a woman thirty years younger than him and a cock that wanted nothing more than to strip off those jeans and find out if she was as wet and needy as he was. Tywin had to force himself not to stalk after her into her little apartment and kiss her senseless, find the nearest surface to have her against and say fuck it to dinner.

He knew she'd wiggled her ass to taunt him, and he loved it. She'd caught him checking her out last night at the clinic, and he could see the desire in her eyes for him as well. But if he had done what his dick had wanted, he knew that this would never be anything more than just sex. And on that, he wasn’t willing to settle.

Now she was sitting in his car, and he took in three deep breaths, forcing his head back to where it should be. Getting to know her; and not in the biblical sense. At least not yet.

"Fuck, sakes, what is wrong with you," he muttered to himself. He'd never been this gone over for any woman, ever.

When he slid inside the warm town car, he was back under control. Or so he thought. Then she smiled at him.

"So, where are we going?"

He stumbled a bit, coughed to try and cover it, and then gave her a stern look.

"It's a surprise."

He wondered if his gruff nature would turn her away from him, but she just laughed and shrugged.

"Ok, tonight you run the show. But next date I plan." She winked at him, and Tywin could only stare back.

_Next date? She was already thinking about a future date_, Tywin thought, shocked. She didn’t even know if this date would be any good.

Before he could respond to that, she continued speaking, clearly not put off but his lack of eloquence when it came to being around her.

"How is Tarquin? Happy to be home?"

If there was one topic of conversation guaranteed to make Tywin feel comfortable, it was his cat.

"He's good. And yes, quite happy to be home. He made sure to check out all his favourite spots. I left him curled up in front of a roaring fireplace on his softest bed, his tummy full."

"Good," Sansa said, eyes sparkling. "He's a sweetie, and I'm so glad he's feeling better."

"Yes, well, all thanks to you," Tywin said, and then let the conversation lull.

Sansa was looking out the window, frowning as she was trying to figure out where they were off to. Tywin was delighted that she didn't seem to have a clue.

He watched her, unable to draw his eyes away, and saw when she huffed out a frustrated breath. She turned back to him.

"Not even one little clue?" she complained, pouting.

"Careful Dr. Stark or that lip won't be safe," Tywin said back.

Not rising to that innuendo, she waved a hand. "We're out of downtown now…" she turned back and looked, and then sniffed, turning back to him.

"Tywin, are we going to the harbour?"

He should have known she'd suss it out. She was not one for surprises, and she was intelligent.

Tywin gave her a long-suffering sigh. "We are Sansa."

Her eyes widened. "Are we going on a boat?"

Tywin laughed at her wide eyes and reached for her hand. He picked it up and pressed a kiss to the back of it, loving how her eyes locked on his.

"No, my dear, not tonight. While I do have a vessel I use, I thought for a first date, you would feel more comfortable being on land. In case you needed to make your escape."

Sansa laughed, not tugging her hand away. "So, you do have a boat?"

He gave her a look. "It is not a boat, Sansa. It is a yacht."

Her pretty eyebrows winged up, and her mouth formed a perfect O. Tywin laughed. She was delightful.

"Would you like to see it?"

She looked around, as they were close to the harbour and marina now.

She still had no idea where they were going for dinner, but Tywin knew that _Brightroar_, his multi-million dollar yacht was docked on a few slips away. He had been truthful when he'd stated he hadn't wanted her to feel uncomfortable on their first date, and taking a woman out to sea on_Brightroar_, where she had no other means but to put up with him, was not a position he wanted to put her in. But he liked that she seemed interested in his life.

"I'd love that." Sansa bit her lip. "I love the sea, even though I didn't grow up near it. I feel in love when my parents took us to White Harbour for a family vacation one summer. I promised myself if I were ever in a position to live near the ocean when I was older, I would."

Tywin wondered what she might think of Casterly Rock, built right on top of the Sunset Sea with its miles of private beaches and glorious sunsets. It seemed they shared more than just an affinity for cats.

When the car finally stopped, they were outside the marina end of the harbour at Lannisport. Tywin exited the vehicle first and then came to get her, keeping his hand tucked in hers.

"Oh, I love the harbour, Tywin. I often run down here on my days off," she told him, eyes bright as she looked around.

He laughed softly, loving her excitement. The sea had always been a place of calmness and serenity for him, although he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

Tywin had spearheaded the revitalization of this entire area, so now there was as many pleasure vessel in port as there were commercial ships. Each year there was a regatta, along with sailing competitions, and there were miles of boardwalk to wander along, with shops, bars and restaurants lining the harbour. Tywin owned several buildings that had condominiums for those who loved to live down here, and had poured millions into making this another vibrant area of Lannisport.

"Where's your boat?" she asked, tilting her head to his, as the cold rain fell on them.

Tywin sighed, trying not to laugh at her calling his hundred and twenty-five million dollar, state of the art superyacht, a 'boat.' It was the largest private vessel current docked in the marina and had its own private slip and security. He turned her slightly and then pointed to it.

"There."

He didn't look at his 'boat' only at Sansa. Her mouth dropped open and she looked momentarily lost for words.

"Oh, well, wow." She turned, an impish grin on her face. "You really are loaded, aren't you."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Yes, I am Sansa."

She shrugged. "I thought you were hot before I knew you were super-rich. I want that on record."

"So noted." Tywin couldn’t help but smile at her. She was unlike anyone he’d ever met.

He was just about to take her down the jetty towards_ Brightroar_ when her stomach let out a large protest. Tywin swung his eyes back to hers, and she blushed.

"Sorry. It's been a hell of a few days, and I'm starved."

Tywin smiled. "It will wait, Sansa. Come, let's get you fed."

The smile she gave him made Tywin's heart pound harder. "Thank gods, a man that understands the way to my heart. I'll warn you now, Tywin, I like to eat."

Laughing, he held her hand as they walked a short distance to a small, out of the way little restaurant that almost everyone missed when they came down here. "Well, I like to feed you, so that works out well."

Right before Tywin pushed open the door to the restaurant, Sansa tugged his hand, and he stopped.

"I'm having the best time, Tywin. Thank you for inviting me to dinner. And I can't wait to see your boat later."

Then she slipped in front of him, leaving the richest and most powerful man in Westeros, absolutely stunned with her unrestrained interest in him. He didn't even have a chance to tell her that he was having an equally good time and that he couldn't wait to see her on his yacht. Then shaking himself, allowing a smile to settle on his face, he pushed inside, determined to feed Sansa until she was stuffed and then wow her with _Brightroar_.

For the first time in what felt like years, the Great Lion was on the prowl, and Tywin had never felt better. Sansa was everything he could have wanted in a date, and he couldn't wait to see where the night ended up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next 
> 
> Date night continues and then a crisis with one of the GOT character's pets!! OH NO!
> 
> As always, comments are currency!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One note- Gregor is NOT a monster in this story. No one really is. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Sansa – The Barnacle, Wednesday Evening _

Sansa was innately curious as she pushed inside the little out of the way restaurant that Tywin had chosen for their first date. She had to admit, a huge part of her loved that this had been his choice.

Glancing around, she saw mismatched tables scattered throughout the little square box that seemed to all but cling to one of the piers. There was an impressive terrace that overlooked the marina and along one side, and swinging doors that lead back to the kitchen. Of course with the rainy night, everyone was indoors tonight. 

Sansa imagined that had this been even ten years ago, a dense layer of smoke would have settled over the bar, but the strict new no-smoking indoors rules had pushed everyone outside, even here to smoke. But ten years ago? The sailers and folks who worked the docks would have sat and smoked in this very spot.

Neon signs lined the walls, promoting various brands of beer, and an honest to god jukebox was there, along with three pool tables and darts, two of which were occupied. There was also a long bar, with what appeared to be several types of beer on tap and a variety of colourful bottles of liquor.

And operating the bar, was the biggest man that Sansa had ever seen. And that was saying something since Sandor was her friend.

She grinned, loving it already. If the smells coming from the kitchen were any indication, the food was sure to be fabulous.

Tywin was suddenly behind her, laying a large hand on her back, and even though the thick wool of her coat, Sansa swore she felt it heat her skin. Gods, this man. He had done nothing conventional tonight, and she was enjoying every moment with him.

"We can sit anywhere, Sansa," Tywin said, gesturing to the small restaurant that was about half full. It was a rainy Wednesday night, so even that was impressive. It must mean that their food was amazing. 

Sansa chose a spot in the corner, smiling as Tywin took her coat and hung it up on a coat rack alongside his, and then joined her at their little table. The picture he made was delicious, and Sansa couldn't help herself. She reached for his hand.

"Tywin, this is amazing," she said, eyes bright and grin full. She had expected something so different, but this man sitting there, in his jeans and boots and cable knit sweater, looked nothing like the billionaire she knew him to be.

"Do you approve?"

She nodded. "Oh, ya." She lowered her voice and looked around the restaurant. "I'd imagine some of these men work on the sea. It's so authentic, and I can't help but want to learn all their stories."

Tywin's chuckle sent a bolt of lust straight through Sansa, along with the soft graze of his fingers on her cheek.

Before Sansa could react, the large man from the bar was there, handing them a one-page menu.

"Tywin," his deep voice said.

"Gregor," Tywin responded in kind. "Please meet Sansa, my date."

The large man barely stopped scowling, until Sansa's eyes lit.

"Oh my god! You're Sandor's brother!" she said, leaping to her feet. Before Gregor could even react, she was holding out her hand. "I'm one of his best friends. Dr. Stark. I mean, Sansa." She was grinning at the massive man who suddenly looked like he didn't have a clue how to deal with her.

"Uhmmm," he wiped a hand on his jeans and then shook her hand. "Hi. Yah. That's me."

"Oh my god, he hardly ever says anything about you," Sansa continued, knowing he was uncomfortable but not wanting to waste this opportunity to learn more about Sandor's family. He was very tight-lipped about them.

"We're not close," was all Gregor said. Then he turned his attention back to Tywin.

"What will it be, boss?" Gregor asked, and Sansa sat, cocking her head and studying the big man.

"Sansa, what would you like?"

"What beer do you have on tap?" she asked, and she saw the surprise in both Gregor and Tywin's eyes.

"There's a local ale; deep and chocolatey," Gregor rumbled out.

She grinned. "I'll have that but just a glass," she added at the end, and then watched as Tywin ordered the same. 

"Just a glass?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I have a surgical day tomorrow, so I never have more than one drink the night before."

He arched an eyebrow at that, clearly impressed.

"So, Tywin. Sandor told me that Gregor worked for you - in "security". This doesn't quite look like security," Sansa said, watching as he smiled a bit. 

Before he could answer, a large woman, with dark hair and a big smile came bustling over to their table. She was in her early thirties. 

"Hi Ty," she said. "The usual?" she asked, glancing at Sansa almost shyly. 

Tywin turned to Sansa. "Are you picky?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

Tywin smiled back. "Yes, Walda, the usual, just more of it. Sansa is hungry."

She nodded and bustled away, stopping at various tables, talking to regulars, before stopping by the bar. Stunned, Sansa watched the big man almost melt before her and leaned over the bar, kissing her soundly on the lips and pinching her on her ample bottom. No one else reacted, so clearly, this wasn't an unusual occurrence.

Sansa's blue eyes were sparkling when they turned back to Tywin.

"Spill the beans now, Mister," she told him and watched as his eyes lit with laughter.

"Gregor does work for me in security. He patrols the harbour and ensures that none of my shipments are stolen by pirates or the like. He also met and fell in love with Walda Frey, who, as you can see, loves to cook. Her dream was to have her own restaurant," Tywin said as if that was all there was to it. Sansa saw more, though.

"And someone, you, made that happen," she said, just as Gregor came back with their beer.

Sansa took a sip and moaned. "That's good. Great suggestion," she said to the big man, giving him another winning smile. He just shook his head at her and then looked at his boss, as if to say, _you've got yourself a live one_.

When they were alone again, Tywin responded to her.

"I did … perhaps help them secure this location. Her cooking is amazing if nothing fancy. She makes some of the best seafood in Lannisport, and it was simple enough to make this happen for them."

Sansa reached for Tywin's hand. "Aww, you're just a big softy, aren't you?" She winked at him but saw him startled at that description.

"I assure you, Sansa, that no one has ever called me that."

She shrugged unconcernedly. "I've seen you with Tarquin, Ty. And now with Gregor and Walda. Sure, you might come across as some big, scary billionaire, but you care."

Tywin held her gaze, and Sansa squirmed a bit.

"How did you find out who I was?" he asked. Though there was no anger in the question, Sansa sensed it was serious.

"Jon did."

Tywin nodded.

"And when you did?"

Sansa sighed and took another sip of beer, fidgeting a bit. "I wondered, at first, what you could want with someone like me," she said with complete honesty. She could see she had shocked him a bit with her candid answer. "I haven't dated a lot. I've been mainly focused on my career." She looked around the room before her eyes landed back on his. "I wasn't blind. Even I could see your suit was one of a kind, Tywin. I knew you had to be well off. But, last night, that didn't matter."

"What mattered, Sansa?" Tywin asked, voice low and intense.

"You. How you were with Tarquin. How gentle you were. How I felt I could trust you. I mean, I fell asleep on you. That doesn't happen with just anyone," she added.

He snorted. "I should hope not," and a little surge of something zipped through Sansa.

"I honestly don't care about your money, Tywin. I mean, I get it. It's part of who you are. But that's not why I am here tonight."

"Why are you here tonight?" Tywin asked and picked up her hand, stroking his long fingers over the back of it, before turning and rubbing a circle over her wrist, heating her flesh.

She paused for a moment and then leaned closer. "Because I've never felt such an instant connection with anyone."

She watched as Tywin's eyes filled with lust and need, the same she was sure that were reflected in hers.

"So you tell me, Tywin, why are you here?" Sansa felt him squeeze her hand, and she sipped her beer as she waited for his answer.

* * *

_ Tywin - The Barnacle, Later Wednesday Evening  _

Touching Sansa felt like nothing else, and it was only her hands and the soft skin on her wrist. Pale, white skin that Tywin was sure would taste like apples, that he was desperate to press his lips too. He'd seen her flare of pure excitement when they'd entered the restaurant, and he'd known he'd made the correct choice bringing her here. 

Now, after meeting both Gregor and Walda, Sansa had opened herself up to him. She was, quite amazingly, it seemed, sitting here without an ulterior motive.

Tywin had made millions of dollars by being able to read people, and Sansa was interested in him. She was honest, almost to a fault, and never did anything to hide any of her reactions. Not from him or anyone, it seemed. She spoke her mind, which was refreshing for a man that dealt with people that lied to him endlessly. She hadn't even blinked when he'd showed her his yacht; sure she'd seemed interested, but only because he was.

And she wanted him at least as much as he wanted her.

This was the moment, Tywin knew, that he could either open himself up to her, or he could close himself off, turn on the charm and spend on a lovely evening fucking her on his yacht and never see her again.

Then she called him Ty, and he knew there was only one way for this to go. She deserved as much honesty from him as she had given.

He turned her hand over and raised her wrist to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to it. Apples. He'd never get that damn taste out of his mouth again.

"My wife died thirty years ago, Sansa. She was, quite honestly, the love of my life. I don't say this to hurt you, only that it is the truth. I loved her with my entire heart, and when she died, I closed that part of myself off."

Sansa nodded, her eyes filling with tears. She was so compassionate that Tywin almost didn't know what to do with it.

"I've dated. Privately and sporadically over the years since her death, but none of them held any spark for me."

"And that's what I am? A spark?" she asked, tentative and a little shyly.

Tywin let loose a rich laugh. "Gods, no."

He saw her face fall and she tried to tug back her hand, which he held tight before her brilliant brain got the wrong idea. "Sansa, you are an inferno."

Tywin watched as his words registered, and her entire face broke out in a wide grin. "An inferno?"

"Gods woman, you have me in knots; tongue-tied like a schoolboy with his first crush. Not since Joanna have I ever felt such a connection with someone."

Her smile grew wider and possibly a little cheeky. "Good."

Suddenly, Walda was there, blushing as if she'd overheard some of their conversation, but holding a giant platter of seafood.

"I brought the works, Tywin," she announced and set it down.

Tywin heard Sansa groan, and then he thanked Walda, making the woman blush. That groan also made Tywin's cock hard as a rock, and it was all he could do not to drag her out of here and into the spacious master bedroom that was a short walk away and down the pier.

"You all enjoy and tell me if you need anything."

Tywin looked at the spread before them.

There were oysters cooked in butter, popcorn shrimp, spicy shrimp, delicious calamari, and King Crab legs, along with battered white fish and more giant prawns and scallops in a cream sauce. To soak it all up, Walda had thick slices of homemade garlic bread alongside the platter, and a variety of dips include tartar sauce and a spicy red dipping sauce.

"Oh my god, this looks amazing, Ty," Sansa said again.

That shortening of his name would be his fucking undoing, Tywin knew. How the fuck was he ever going to keep his heart, and his head around this woman was beyond his comprehension right now.

"Dig in."

Sansa winked at him. "I hope you're not one of those men that hates to see a woman eat. I'm hungry as can be, and this all looks too good to pass up."

Tywin laughed again, not ever being able to recall a time when he'd enjoyed himself so much. "Eat as much as you'd like, Sansa. It won't bother me."

Then she grinned and dove in, moaning at every bite.

Strangely, for a man that often preferred the formality of an elegant restaurant to establish clear boundaries with his date, he found himself enjoying this atmosphere infinitely better. Whenever Sansa found something she liked, she insisted he try it, often putting it on her fork and feeding it to him. The first time he was too shocked to say no and seeing her eyes flare with heat when she did it, he allowed it to happen again and again until they were practically feeding one another, the feast before them vanishing in no time.

"God, I'm a pig, but that was so good," Sansa said at the end, finishing her beer and sighing contentedly.

Tywin sat back in his chair, allowing his gaze to roam over her. She had been stunning last night, but tonight, knowing she was here, with him, wanting to share this time and meal with him, she took his breath away.

"You're beautiful, Sansa," Tywin said, quite unsure where the words came from. They were just blurted out, which was not his style in the least. 

Sansa blushed and tried to wave a hand, which he captured. "Come for a walk with me. I promise to have you home soon, but I am not quite ready for this evening to be finished."

As if mezmorized, she nodded, allowing Tywin to settle the bill and help her into her coat. When they were outside, he was pleased that the rain had stopped. He grasped her hand, satisfied when she didn't pull away.

"I don't want our first proper kiss to be in front of anyone else. I'm not willing to share that with anyone," he told her as they made their way down the pier.

"Are you planning on kissing me, Tywin?" Sansa asked, breathless. He stopped, turning her, so she was in his arms. He cradled her face in his large hands.

"If you'd allow me, I would like to, Sansa."

"Yes, please," she said impishly.

He growled and tugged her back along the pier. "Naughty girls can be punished, Sansa." Her laugh sent desire straight to his cock, and he lectured himself to keep it together, to not scare her with how big this felt between them.

When they finally got to _Brightroar's_ gate, Tywin swiped a key and opened the metal gate. "After you. If you dare," he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

Sansa turned. "Oh, I dare."

Tywin was lost, as surely as he had been all those years ago when Joanna had claimed his heart. He hadn't thought there was anything left to give, but Sansa was proving that incorrect with every moment he spent with her.

"Welcome to my boat, Sansa," Tywin said, grinning as she turned and finally took in his pride and joy. There had been very few people he'd ever allowed on _Brightroar_, and somehow, knowing that Sansa was the first woman he'd ever brought here, felt right. It felt, he realized, like this thing between them, had always meant to be. Shaking away that whimsical thought, he smiled at her and helped her climb on board, wondering just when this feeling might come crashing down, but realizing now; he was powerless to stop it.

  
  


* * *

_ Sansa – Brightroar, Even Later Wednesday Evening _

Sansa knew the entire evening would be one that she wouldn't forget for quite some time. Tywin had outdone himself, exposing her to something that she knew not many people saw by taking her to Gregor and Walda's restaurant. He'd almost made her cry when he spoke of how he loved his wife. Sansa could only dream of having a man love her that much that he'd never been able to replace her for decades. That, though, had raised the uncomfortable question of what he wanted from her.

The insufferable man had her going for a moment when he'd said there was no spark! She'd seen the flash, felt the spark. And then, when he told her she was an inferno, she'd all but melted.

What was it about the gruffness that had her wanting to cuddle him close, promising she'd be careful with him? To promise him that he could trust her not to hurt him? He was wary, even though he was interested. Sansa knew nothing about a relationship with him would be easy.

There were years apart, came from two different backgrounds, and both had demanding careers. But she had never felt like this about anyone, and she knew it had nothing to do with his money and everything to do with the slightly sad and broken man that didn't seem to want this instant connection, although he was done denying that it existed between them.

Sansa wondered, briefly, if she was setting herself up for heartache, but determined that even if she were, he would be worth it because men like Tywin Lannister did not come along every day. And if there was also a chance that he might love her the way he had his first wife, then Sansa knew she'd be the luckiest woman in all of Westeros. Because when Tywin Lannister loved, Sansa knew, there were no half measures involved. It would be all-consuming and powerful, and she wanted that. Or at least a chance at that.

So she let him pay the bill, and help her into her coat, before they walked, hand in hand towards his boat. Yacht.

_Whatever,_ Sansa thought. She couldn't care less about the proper name, only that this was where he was going to kiss her. Lips of Tywin, coming her way and she couldn't wait. 

She made what she was sure were all the appropriate noises when he pointed out various features. To be sure, it was a stunning ship, and she was impressed. Just not as concerned about the damn boat as she was him.

He stopped her when they reached the massive stateroom and cocked his head.

"None of this impresses you?" He seemed almost bewildered by her lack of reaction.

Sansa felt her cheeks warm.

"To be honest, I'm only thinking about one thing, Tywin," she told him. She saw his eyes darken and then narrow. Sansa had a feeling that very few people were honest with Tywin.

"Little wolf, be careful." He said, voice dark and full of promise.

Sansa grinned.

"Alright then, don't say I didn't warn you, Sansa. I might not date often, but I am a man that knows what he wants, not some boy playing a game. Are you sure you're prepared?"

"Are you?" she sassed back and saw him inhale.

Saying nothing, Tywin tugged her closer.

"You drive me wild, Sansa," was all he said before his lips crashed against hers. He held her there, pinned against his long, lean body, carding a hand through her hair and at the base of her neck so she couldn't move.

He owned the kiss, slanting his lips over hers, demanding and then retreating, forcing her to keep up with him, giving her no quarter, not that she wanted any. She wiggled, trying to get closer, bringing her hands up to reach for him, settling under his sweater and touching him wherever she could.

His tongue dove into her mouth, relentless in its wants, eliciting moan after moan from her until she felt spun out and raw, exposed and vulnerable with how much she wanted this man. And not just for one night, but many, many nights. When he finally allowed them air, Sansa clung to him like a limpet, eyes drugged with desire and lips swollen from his.

"Sansa," he breathed, resting his forehead against hers as she melted into him.

"That was a great first kiss, Ty," she said, giggling softly. She arched into him, feeling his hard cock press into her soft stomach.

"Gods woman, what I wouldn't give to peel layer after layer off this body and worship you," Tywin muttered into her ear.

"You're not?" Sansa asked, slightly confused.

"No darling, I'm not," Tywin told her, kissing her softly, cupping her cheeks.

"This is more than just that, Sansa. I want more," Tywin finally admitted, and she beamed at him.

"I do as well," she told him, nipping at his lip.

He sighed and pulled her closer. "You're a tease, Dr. Stark."

She laughed.

"So I get to plan the next date?" she asked, eyes sparkling.

The look Tywin gave her made Sansa laugh. "I'm an old fashioned man, Sansa, and it is I who should do the courting."

Sansa bit her lip to keep from laughing, knowing Tywin wouldn't appreciate it, even though she loved that word. Courting.

"Let me, please?" she asked. "I want to see if I can plan something you'd like," she told him honestly, and after another long-suffering sigh, he gave in.

Sansa saw him look around the elegant stateroom. "Well, since my boat failed to impress you, I'll have to up my game."

Sansa laughed. "It's lovely, Tywin, and maybe one day, you'll take me out on it. I do love the sea."

He glanced at his watch and saw how late it was, and knew she had a busy day. "Come on, let's get you home, Dr. Stark. I would hate to be at all responsible for your lack of concentration tomorrow in surgery."

Sansa laughed and kissed him again, loving that their 'relationship' has escalated to this point.

When they got to the car, where Tywin's driver was waiting for them, Sansa snuggled up against Tywin, feeling herself getting sleepy. It had been a crazy couple days, and this man had upended her whole world. She must have fallen asleep because suddenly, he was shaking her gently awake.

"We're here, Sansa," he told her softly and all but carried her to her door. Once it was open, Sansa reached out and tugged him back for one last kiss.

"Thanks for the best first date, Tywin," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

She felt the little rumble of approval in his chest as he kissed her back. Finally, they broke apart.

"Get some sleep, Sansa. I'll text you tomorrow."

"Ok. Just remember- surgery, so don't panic if you don't hear back from me right away."

Tywin nodded, then gave her one last kiss and stepped back. "Lock up, baby and sleep well."

Sansa finally closed the door, knowing he wouldn't leave until he heard the locks slide into place. When she listened to his footfalls down the hallway, she gave herself a giddy little laugh and hugged herself, all but floating through her normal nighttime routine. This thing was Tywin was huge, and she was so excited to see where it might go. Tywin Lannister was everything she never knew she needed in her life, and she wasn't letting him go anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day at the Clinic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FULL disclosure- I am not a vet, nor a vet tech. I am good at google. 
> 
> BUT if I've messed something up- apologies but really, I mean, I'm trying. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Sansa – Selmy Animal Hospital _

Sansa hummed happily as she cruised in her little car, bright and early the next morning, making her way to work. She had slept amazingly well, dreaming of Tywin kissing her. Everywhere. She giggled a little when she thought of the heat between them and his low, growly voice that she loved telling her that she was an inferno! Who said things like that, she wondered for the hundredth time.

Her phone chimed, and like the law-abiding citizen she was, she did not check it until she pulled into her spot at the clinic. Only then did she swipe it open.

**Tywin**: Good morning, Dr. Stark. I trust you slept well?

**Sansa**: Very well. And you?

**Tywin**: Tarquin was quite happy to be back in his (my) bed 🐈 I did sleep well, although my dreams were occupied with a certain someone 🤔

Sansa almost died at the little emojis Tywin included in his message. _He was seriously the cutest ever!_ she thought. 

**Sansa**: I'm glad I was in your dreams, because you were in mine as well. Are you free this Saturday?

Sansa had decided when she was gulping down a coffee that she was going to be bold with Tywin. They were adults, had no other prior commitments or relationships, and were both at a point in their lives where they were free to pursue one another.

She sensed he wanted her; and not just in his bed, but as a partner. But she also saw his slight reluctance, which she hoped, had more to do with how much he had loved his wife, and less to do with any hesitancy about her. Sansa knew you couldn’t fake chemistry, and that was one thing they were not lacking in any capacity.

**Tywin**: I am. Are you still determined to plan our entire day?

**Sansa**: Are you still determined to challenge me on everything?

**Tywin**: Yes. Perhaps you could plan the morning and then we could spend the afternoon on Brightroar. If I’m not mistaken we both have a certain fondness for the… boat. 🚣

**Sansa**: Tywin, it’s a yacht. 🛳 If you’re going to invite me aboard, you need to use the proper language.

**Tywin**: Cheeky girl.

**Sansa**: Oh, you can’t wait to see my cheeks. 🍑

Sansa waited for a response but got none. She worried her lip, wondering if she’d gone too far. She knew that he wanted her, but perhaps she was being too bold? When her phone chimed as she was exiting her vehicle, and she let out a relieved breath.

**Tywin**: I’m sorry. I was recovering from all the blood rushing to a less useful appendage.

Sansa grinned and did a little dance in the parking lot.

**Sansa**: Oh no. I would hate for that appendage to not be useful anymore.

**Tywin**: Sansa, you are being naughty again. Rest assured that appendage is more than useful.

Sansa laughed, not able to remember a time when she had so much fun with a man before.

**Sansa**: Yipee! And for that, I will spend the afternoon with you on your boat. But I get the morning to plan our date.

**Tywin**: Yacht. And I reluctantly agree to your terms, Dr. Stark. Now, go save animal lives. 🐶 🐱

**Sansa**: Just snips and scoops today.

**Tywin**: 🤷♂️

**Sansa**: Neuter and spay day, babe. Keep up 💋😘

**Tywin**: And just like that, I am no longer worried about previously said appendage.

**Sansa**: LOL. K babe. Now I do really have to go. I’ll text you at lunch. 😘

Sansa tucked her phone in her purse as she keyed her code into the pin pad and opened the door to the clinic. She hadn’t been lying when she had told Tywin that today was a fairly standard one for her. Still, it was surgery and what she had dreamed of for years, so she wouldn’t complain.

She was still humming to herself when she went into the staff room, putting her lunch in the fridge before making her way to her office to wait for her first patients of the day.

When Podrick Payne, another tech, came to get her, the entire staff at the clinic knew that Sansa’s date with the reclusive billionaire Tywin Lannister must have been a hit. She was practically floating on air, and even a morning spent relieving pets of their reproductive organs couldn’t dim her spirits.

She walked into the break room at lunch, having retrieved her phone from her office and grinned.

**Tywin**: I am reluctant to imagine what a morning like yours entailed (pun fully intended), but I will say you have been on my mind all morning Sansa.

_This man_, she thought, sighing dreamily as she heated her soup from three days ago. It had passed the sniff test and she was starved.

“Good date, San?” Jon asked, a bit of a scowl on his handsome face.

“Yes, Jon, it was,” she replied sweetly. She knew her cousin still didn’t get it – this attraction she had for Tywin, but it was none of his business.

**Sansa**: While I won’t say I was thinking of you when I was snipping balls, you did cross my mind, Tywin.

She wondered how he might respond to her ‘vet’ humour, but figured he’d have to get used to it sooner or later. She wasn’t willing to change herself, not even for Tywin, and this type of banter was what relieved a lot of stress in their lives.

**Tywin**: Please do not ever use the words snipping balls and me crossing your mind in the same sentence. Now, I can think of other, more pleasant things to do with said balls.

Sansa threw her head back and laughed.

**Sansa**: I’m impressed with your dirty talk, Mr. Lannister.

**Tywin**: Oh Dr. Stark, you have no idea what I am capable of.

**Sansa**: I can’t wait to find out!

**Tywin**: I can't wait to show you. 

_Gods, he made her need,_ Sansa thought, loving how much things seemed to just work between them. 

Sansa was halfway through her soup, and composing another text to Tywin when Bronn threw open the door to the break room.

“Stark, you’re with me. Now!” he yelled and she dropped everything.

**Sansa**: Got to go. Emergency. Talk later.

Then she shoved her phone in her pocket and tied her hair back, hurrying after Bronn. She had never seen him this serious and schooled her featured into a neutral mask as they pushed into the largest exam room.

Sansa immediately took in the scene. There was a tall, fit man with thinning dark hair and a devastated expression on his face, holding down a Belgian Malinois on the exam table. The dog had clearly been sedated and its hind leg splinted and wrapped, an IV dripping constantly into his front leg. There was a young woman beside the man his daughter? and she had tears streaming down her face. She looked to be around twenty-two, perhaps a senior in college? Sansa thought.

“Hello. I’m Dr. Blackwater and this is Dr. Stark,” Bronn said quickly, getting introductions out of the way.

“Stannis Baratheon,” the man said, “and my daughter Shireen.”

“What happened?” Bronn asked. He knew, of course, as he’d spoken with the vet in the Stormlands, but wanted a first-hand account.

“Someone hit him on our property. It was hours before I found him. Normally he stays close to home, but when he was gone longer than I went looking for him. Our family home is miles from anyone and I can’t imagine who would do this to him. Or not report it.”

Bronn hummed and approached the dog.

“Your vet in the Stormlands explained what the issue is?”

Stannis nodded. “A broken femur.”

“Not broken; shattered. X-rays show 13 different breaks.” Bronn gave the man a steely-eyed look. “Normally our advice would be to amputate. Dogs can live long, productive lives on three legs. It’s kinder, easier and a much shorter recovery time.”

“I was told all of this, along with the fact that you offer an alternative. That you are the only animal hospital in all of Westeros capable of saving his leg,” Stannis growled at Bronn and Sansa’s eyes flashed to his in sympathy. It was clear this man loved his dog.

“He was a gift from my late wife. He’s my partner in everything; hiking, when I’m on the boat, on my land. He needs to be able to carry a pack, Dr. Blackwater, so if you aren’t capable of doing the surgery, say so now.”

Bronn held the man’s gaze.

“We are. But recovery will be long. I need you to understand what we will do. We will replace his femur with a titanium rod, and an interlocking pin that is drilled into his hip. It will be painful, and he will have to be under constant care, vet care, for two weeks post-surgery. Once he has recovered under our watch, he will need six weeks of round the clock, at-home care, Mr. Baratheon. Then he will need to do physical therapy and rehabilitation. It could be six months before he could walk normally, along with another half a year before he can bear weight again.”

Stannis only nodded.

“And that doesn’t even begin to cover the cost of such a procedure,” Bronn added.

“Money is no issue. Save his leg, Dr. Blackwater. I will do whatever is necessary. He is barely three and he is an active dog. He needs it.”

“Settle in, Mr. Baratheon, and let us get started,” Bronn said.

Even though Sansa knew the dog was in pain, and the surgery and recovery were brutal, she felt an excited little zing hum through her blood. This was why she was here at Selmy; for this exact type of surgery. There was nowhere else in all of Westeros that could save a dog's leg. Not like they could. And now Bronn had chosen her.

Once Stannis and Shireen had said their goodbyes to Mack, Bronn looked at Sansa.

“You up for this Stark?”

She nodded. “Yes, sir.”

He gave a curt jerk of his head. “See if Jon can take on some of your patients and get me Pod and Ros. They’ve both done one of these with me before.”

Sansa nodded and picked up the phone and then everything started to move. The techs arrived to wheel the dog into the surgical theatre; a state of the art one that was unmatched anywhere in Westeros. Extra units of blood were hung and Sansa and Bronn scrubbed in, much like a surgeon would if this were a human patient.

Bronn activated the three-dimensional imagery. This part was critical for the leg to function properly. The interlocking pin had to be perfect and they had to be able to see the hip and the titanium femur in full rotation in order to allow for proper movement.

They worked tirelessly; all signs of anything outside this room pushed from their mind as they worked to build a functional leg for the dog. Sansa carefully picked bone fragments from the area where the limb had been shattered, silently cursing the asshole who didn’t at least stop to see if the dog had survived.

Hours went by, Sansa not even noticing the time until finally, they had the new femur placed, and the pins secured. When Bronn handed her the needle and thread to sew back up the top part of the leg, he let a hand come down on her back.

“Great work today, Dr. Stark.”

It was high praise from a man that rarely gave any, and when the last stitch was done, Sansa felt the pure exhaustion rush through her body. Along with the elation at what they had just accomplished. This made all the brutal years of studying worth it. 

She laid a hand on Mack’s muzzle and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Good job big guy.”

Bronn just grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Come on, Stark. Let’s go give his Dad the good news.”

When Sansa and Bronn emerged from the back of the hospital, night had fallen and it was only Stannis and Shireen in the waiting room. Sansa’s heart ached for them, but thankfully, they had good news.

Stannis and Shireen stood, holding hands the moment Bronn and Sansa were through the doors and rushed towards them.

Bronn held up a hand and then grinned. “Good news, Mr. Baratheon. He made it through, and though it’s early days, it looks good.”

Stannis almost collapsed in relief and then hurriedly wiped at the tears in his eyes. Shireen was openly sobbing and threw herself in Sansa’s arms.

“Come on, I’ll bring you back,” Sansa said softly to them, as they all but tripped over themselves to thank her and Bronn.

“He’s groggy and we need to monitor him. But we’ve moved him to a heated bed. We’ll keep him sedated for the next twelve hours, but then slowly bring him out of it, to get him moving and prevent blood clots.”

“Can we visit him, Dr. Stark?” Stannis asked and Sansa gave him a brilliant smile.

“Of course. He’d under my care now, so I’ll give you my number and you can call me if you need to. Are you staying in Lannisport?”

Stannis nodded. “We are. My sister-in-laws' father lives here. As soon as he heard what happened, he offered his residence.”

Sansa was too focused on her patient to focus much on the context of the words, and she loved the reactions of both Stannis and Shireen when they saw Mack again. They rushed towards him, laying gentle hands on him.

“Oh gods, I didn’t think you’d manage to do what you said you could,” Stannis choked out, and then dropped his head to his dog’s neck, a muffled sob coming from the large, lean man.

“You’re a superhero, Dr. Stark,” Shireen said, smiling brightly at Sansa who had the grace to colour.

She waved a hand and dropped an arm around Shireen. “Nope. Just a woman that spent her entire twenties studying her butt off so she could have this moment.”

Shireen thanked Sansa again, and then went to her father. Sansa found two chairs for them, and they asked if they could stay until their ride showed up.

“Of course,” Sansa said, finally feeling the fatigue of the day.

When she reached in her pocket, she remembered she had hurriedly dashed off a text to Tywin, but that was hours ago. Over five to be exact. Feeling a bit guilty, she pulled out her phone, wondering if she’d find an angry message waiting for her.

What she found warmed her heart.

**Tywin**: Sansa, I am hoping the surgery went well. I am bringing by food for you and your colleagues. I must admit, I snooped and your tech Gilly told me the nature of the emergency. I’ll be at the clinic by 5:30 pm and even if you are not out of surgery yet, a proper meal will be waiting for you.

Sansa felt a swell of emotion rise up inside her for this man. He might claim he didn’t know how to be in a relationship, but it was clear he cared and he was trying.

“Dr. Stark, is everything alright?” Stannis asked, having turned and seen her wiping at her eyes.

She nodded. “Just a really long couple of days, but I’m good. How are you guys? Want to come and hang out in the staff room until your ride is here?”

Stannis looked like he might protest until Shireen let out an excited squeal. Sansa knew if Tywin had promised food, the vultures that were her colleagues wouldn’t have left just yet. And she didn’t want to leave them here alone with Mack. He needed to rest and someone would be by to check on him in a bit.

Reluctantly, Stannis allowed Sansa to lead them to the break room. Sansa saw Shireen still when she opened the door and then realized that Jon had flashed the young woman a smile.

“Oh, put it away, Jon,” Sansa said, rolling her eyes as introductions were made. Somehow, Sandor was back, although without his dogs and now holding Gilly’s hand. Bronn and Pod were chatting and Ros had her feet propped up on the table.

“So, when does Sansa’s rich boyfriend arrive with the grub?” she asked, uncaring how rude she sounded.

“Ros, please,” Sansa said, with a pained groan. Of course, at that moment, Tywin pushed through the door, leading a veritable small army with bags and bags of take-out.

“How about now?” came his deep, rich voice and patented smirk.

“Tywin!” Sansa cried happily and dashed towards him, happy when he opened his arms and kissed her. In front of everyone. Progress, she thought to herself.

She sunk into the kiss, uncaring that she was in her scrubs, or that her hair was probably matted and looked ridiculous. She was in Tywin’s arms and his arms were around her. This was the only place she wanted to be.

“Little wolf, you need to eat,” she heard him say as she reluctantly pulled herself from him.

“I know,” she said, glancing at the table and seeing that the vultures had descended. Still, she was unwilling to let him go, so she grabbed his hand and brought him to the table as she loaded a plate for herself. When Tywin took a spot on the couch, Sansa plopped herself on his lap. At his little grunt, she turned her head.

“Problem?”

He smirked. “Not at all. Now eat. I hate to have your cranky.”

Jon laughed. “Fuck San, he knows you already. She’s a capital B-I-T-C-H when she’d hungry,” Jon said, winking at them.

Sansa rolled her eyes but didn’t stop shovelling food in her mouth. It was at that moment, she realized that Stannis and Shireen had all but faded into the background.

“Oh,” she said, feeling awful.

“Tywin, this is Stannis. It was his dog that was in surgery,” Sansa said, just as Stannis Baratheon stepped forward, a slightly shocked and bemused expression on his face.

“I know who Tywin is, Dr. Stark. He is my brother’s father in law.”

Sansa’s eyes darted between the two men. She waved a fork, the lightbulb clicking on. “Oh, so he’s your ride.”

Sansa felt Tywin lay a hand on her back. “I am. And yes, Stannis and Shireen are staying at Casterly Rock while they are in Lannisport.”

“Aren’t you going to miss school?” Sansa asked Shireen.

The woman shrugged. “I’m in my senior year and it’s reading break in a few days. I’ll just spend it here with Dad and Uncle Tywin.”

Sansa’s eyes lit. “Well, let me know if you’re bored. I’m sure there is stuff around here you can help with if you’re interested in and we can go shopping and catch a movie.” Sansa turned before she caught Shireen’s stunned expression that Dr. Stark might want to hang out with her, and brushed her lips across Tywin’s. “I’m still hungry. Don’t judge me.”

Sansa was pleased when he laughed, and then when he swatted her butt as she rose to get more food.

“Oh, Sandor, that reminds me. I met your brother and his wife last night. Oh my god, they make the best food. And their restaurant is so dang cute,” Sansa gushed and saw all eyes turn to the big man who had been making Gilly laugh.

“Ummm what was that little bird?” Sandor growled, missing part of the conversation, clearly too caught up in Gilly and their new relationship.

“Gregor and Walda. Seriously, guys, they make the best food. It’s a little dive seafood place down by the marina. We have to go some time."

All eyes then swung to Tywin.

“Dive seafood joint?” Bronn said, propping his legs up against a chair. He grinned. “Not quite where we took bets you’d take her on a first date.” The man had the audacity to wink at Tywin and Sansa wondered how this might go.

She settled back on his lap, nuzzling at him. “Just go with it, babe. They are harmless.”

Sansa felt him relax and she allowed herself to finally let the stress of the day go. She had performed an amazing surgery, had a great new relationship and was full and happy, surrounded by people she loved. Life for Dr. Sansa Stark was pretty much near perfect, and she couldn’t be happier.

* * *

_ Tywin – Selmy Vet Clinic, early Thursday evening _

Tywin adjusted himself slightly so that Sansa could be more comfortable. He had tried not to show his shock when she had decided to settle herself on his lap. Secretly it delighted him how she seemed to want to touch him as much as he wanted to be touched. Sansa was unique in that she seemed to have no ulterior motives or guile. It was clear she was interested in him, and she held nothing back. She did not appear to be a woman that was used to playing games or leading a man on, and Tywin found it refreshing. And addictive.

He had lied when he’d told her he’d slept well. He hadn’t and it was mostly due to the R-rated dreams featuring her and him in some very creative sexual positions. When he’d texted her this morning, she’d responded immediately, and hadn’t been shy about how much she liked him.

He’d thought about her all day, wondering how he might see her between today and Saturday, when their supposed next date was taking place. When the opportunity to provide substance for the vets and their staff had arisen, Tywin had ruthlessly taken advantage of it.

Tywin had known, of course, who the patient in emergency surgery was. His daughter had phoned in a panic, claiming that Stannis was headed to Lannisport with his beloved dog that had been hit by a car. Having just gone through a similar situation with Tarquin, Tywin found himself willing to open his home to Stannis and his daughter Shireen.

Over the years, Stannis and Tywin had bonded. Both men were widowers and reluctant to allow too many people close to them. As far as Tywin knew, in the almost three years since Seylse had died, Stannis had not dated anyone. Tywin knew all too well what that felt like.

When Tywin had arrived at the clinic and seen Sansa standing there in her surgical scrubs, his cock had went rock hard and he’d had to use every ounce of his legendary control not to drag her off to her office and ravish her. Who would have ever known that his kryptonite was a woman wearing green scrubs?

Now as she snuggled deeper into his lap, Tywin listened to them talk about the surgery. Somehow, they had allowed Stannis access, and soon, Tywin realized it was because the dog in question would require extensive post-operative care and Stannis was likely to be a fixture at the clinic over the next few weeks.

Tywin knew this surgery was one of a kind, and he could hear the pride as Bronn discussed it. Stannis had finally taken a seat and was drawn to the vet as he explained in graphic detail what they had done.

“Amazing,” Stannis said, shaking his head. His daughter, Shireen, was also captivated, and Tywin wondered for a moment if there was another vet in the making sitting in this room. Tywin knew Shireen was exceedingly smart and in her senior year in university, studying Biology. 

Of course, Bronn went and told Stannis it was all due to his deep pockets, making both Sansa and Jon groan at how crude he was. When a pretty woman, poked her head in, Bronn’s entire face lit.

“Marg, my love, we’re just finishing up,” Bronn said, rising and shaking Stannis’s hand again. “Jon is taking first shift tonight, so your boy is in good hands. We’ll speak tomorrow.” Then Bronn turned and pinned Tywin with a look.

“Music trivial tomorrow night. I expect to see you there.”

Tywin went to protest and Bronn shook his head. “You’re dating Sansa and you fed us. Plus you spent a night on that godawful couch. You’re practically one of us now, Lannister. See you tomorrow night.” Then Bronn looked at Stannis and Shireen. "You two as well. We'll make a night of it."

With that decree, Bronn was gone, pinching Marg on the ass and making her giggle.

Tywin watched as everyone else rose, packing up leftovers and joking with Jon who was going to be here all night.

Tywin looked down to see that Sansa had fallen asleep in his arms and he smiled softly at her, unaware that he was being watched.

“I wondered if all you were after was someone young and pretty to be seen on your arm,” came Jon’s quiet voice. Before Tywin could protest, Jon shook his head. “She’s gone over for you already, so be careful with her. She hasn’t dated much and most of them were assholes.”

Tywin stiffened. “I have no plans on hurting her.”

“Maybe not, but I’d kick my own ass if I didn’t say something. Sansa is special. She cares for people and she loves deeply, Tywin. Just… don’t hurt her. That’s all.”

Jon spun away then and told Stannis if he wanted to say goodbye to this dog, to follow him.

Tywin realized that Stannis was the only one left in the staff room, and Tywin saw him look down at Tywin sitting there with the sleepy vet in his arms.

“This is new?” was all Stannis said.

“Yes,” came Tywin’s clipped answer. His entire world felt like it had been thrown into chaos in the past forty-eight hours.

“You look happy,” Stannis told him, and Tywin heard the envy in the other man’s voice. “She seems like a remarkable woman.”

“She is. And I am,” Tywin said, adding, “Happy.”

Stannis nodded. “Good. Just make sure you keep her that way. Because I could imagine there is more than one man that is up for that job.”

Tywin growled at that thought and Stannis arched an eyebrow at him, as if in a challenge.

Clearly feeling he’d made his point, which Tywin _got_, Stannis left the staff room, leaving him alone with Sansa.

Tywin wasn’t a fool. Sansa was remarkable and the fact that she had been single when he stumbled into her life was the real miracle. That and the fact that she seemed to be willing to give him a chance even though he was out of practice and awful at relationships.

He gazed down at her for a few more minutes, loath to have this time interrupted. It was clear she was exhausted, and now, apparently, he had a date to music trivia night at a pub, whatever the hell that was.

As much as last night had been all heat and sexual chemistry, today had perhaps, been even more significant in the development of their relationship. This was Sansa’s family; these people in this clinic and she had let him in. Welcomed him in and opened her life to him. He knew she was something rare and special; you didn’t get to his age and not recognize it.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, more excited than ever to see what the future had in store. For the first time in what felt like forever, Tywin Lannister could feel himself opening up. And while it was scarier than almost anything he’d faced since being a single father to three young children, he also knew, the payoff could be more than he’d ever imagined.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Tywin – Selmy Vet Clinic and Animal Hospital, later Thursday evening _

Tywin held Sansa for ten more minutes after everyone had vacated the staff room. He wasn't quite ready to wake her, liking the uninterrupted view he had of her, along with her weight in his arms.

Stannis had stirred something profound and protective in Tywin that he hadn't felt in years, and he was still trying to reconcile the fact that every time a man mentioned Sansa, a part of Tywin roared to life, ready to proclaim MINE. She was an exceptional woman to be sure. Still, Tywin had met many extraordinary women of the years, and none had such an immediate impact on him as this one currently sleeping soundly in his arms.

He snorted, wondering if he should feel impressed or insulted that she seemed to be comfortable enough to sleep on him; it was the second time in three nights. He decided to be impressed that she felt safe with him, even though the feelings swirling in him felt anything but safe. His knew this woman had the power to completely upend his entire life.

Finally, knowing that Stannis and Shireen would be eager to get settled at the Rock, Tywin roused Sansa. Watching her come awake, Tywin realized, was a pleasure. It must be from her training to become a vet, but she went from dead asleep to conscious in mere moments, blinking her eyes and looking around.

She groaned and shot him a sheepish look. "God, I did it again, huh?"

Tywin rumbled out a laugh, something else that was common around her. His laughter.

"You did."

"You must think me the worst sort of bore," she told him quietly, clearly a bit embarrassed.

Tywin titled her chin, rubbing a thumb over the curve of her jawline.

"No, Sansa, I do not. I think you are a woman that has had a demanding schedule in the past few days, and your date kept you out too late last night."

When the smile graced her beautiful face, Tywin knew he'd said the right thing. Then she threaded her fingers through his hair, digging in at his neck, urging his face towards her.

"Yeah? He's a bad man, isn't he," she purred, and Tywin went instantly hard, his hips arching up, almost seeking her heat under their own volition.

Tywin didn't even ask; he just took her lips in a brutally demanding kiss, moaning when she responded in kind, wiggling, so her center that was covered in the thin layer of scrub material was lined up perfectly with his hardened dick. She ground herself on him, seeking more from him. Tywin put a hand on her back, underneath the loose shirt and stroked skin that was soft and warm.

"Tywin," she panted when he finally relented, giving her a moment to catch her breath.

Then he captured her lips again, this time gentling the kiss so that she could arch against him as he kept her pinned to his chest. The taste of her was almost too much; the dinner she had eaten that he had once again provided, but beneath that, the tangy taste that was all Sansa. He couldn't get enough and kept nibbling and sucking at her; sure, her lips would be bruised and puffy from his attentions.

Only a discreet cough interrupted their intense make-out session. Tywin held her closer, looking over her shoulder to see Stannis standing there, an amused if somewhat judgmental expression on his face. Sansa buried her face in Tywin's neck, and the little minx kept nipping at him, doing nothing to help his raging cock soften.

"We are ready to go," was all the ordinarily stoic man said, before turning and once again giving them privacy.

Sansa giggled into his ear, and he pinched her butt. "Naughty girl," he whispered into her ear. "How in seven hells am I going to disguise how much I want you?" he murmured out loud, brushing a strand of hair back from her face.

"Don't," she told him, her face open and honest in how much she wanted him. "I love how hot we are for each other."

"It is hardly seemly," Tywin replied and watched as she laughed.

"God, I love how you talk. It's so proper, but I am getting to know you, Tywin. I think there is a very demanding man just waiting to break loose under all these manners," Sansa said, winking at him and slipping from his arms.

She stood and stretched, and Tywin had a moment to admire the pale, smooth flesh of her stomach. Then he moved, quick and pantherlike in his grace, pulling her flush against his body. Pinning her to him, he waited until she met his gaze.

"Be careful, Sansa. I may come across as cultured and controlled, but trust me when I say you test every last bit of it- my control that is."

Her eyes darkened in desire.

"You like that," he said, half in wonder and half in delight. "You like me wanting you this much, being so close to losing control."

She nodded. "I do."

"Aren't you afraid I might hurt you?" he asked. He knew his desires were strong; his needs great. He'd found that by suppressing them for years, it was better than indulging in nothing more than plain, vanilla couplings that left him feeling dissatisfied.

"Not like that," came Sansa's answer.

"Then how, little wolf, do you think I might hurt you?" Tywin asked, genuinely perplexed. She seemed to match him desire for desire, and that had scared more than one woman away if he were honest.

"My heart, Tywin. I'm still not sure you're ready for everything I have to give." Before he could respond, Sansa placed a hand on his chest and leaned up and kissed him gently. "It's alright. Part of me loves how much you loved your wife. It is incredible that you've essentially remained single since her death." Sansa shrugged. "But I'm greedy. I want a man to love me the way you loved her. And I understand if you're not ready or able to do that."

Before Tywin could respond, Jon and Shireen came through the staff room, and Tywin knew their time was up. For now.

Tywin reached for her hand, like how she took it immediately. "We're coming," she told Jon and Shireen, who was whispering with one another. Before they made it to the front of the clinic, Sansa tugged Tywin to the side, and he could tell something was bothering her.

"I didn't say what I did back there to put undue pressure on you, Tywin. I am just saying that this heat between us doesn't scare me and that I'm too old to play games."

Tywin threw his head back in laughter at her' too old' statement and loved it when she thumped him on the chest. God, this woman gave as good as she got, and she wasn't intimidated by him in the least. She rolled her eyes.

"All I am saying is that I'm open to seeing where this might go — all of this. I don't want you to hide anything from me, or be someone you're not," she finished.

Tywin gave her a soft smile, even though his mind was racing. She had given him so much to think about tonight. "Sansa, I am not sure what I am capable of, but no one has ever elicited a reaction quite like this from me." He stopped and let those words sink in. "No one, Sansa," he continued, praying she understood. Not even his wife.

What he had with Joanna had been nothing like what was developing between him and Sansa. A part of him loved that, and another was scared to allow himself to feel. Because even though the two women were very different from each other, the depth of his feelings for them was the same. He had long ago given up on finding anyone to make him feel like this again, and now his entire world was spinning with Sansa at the center of it all.

He gave her one last kiss. "I will see you tomorrow night for trivia night, I suppose," he said, giving a long-suffering sigh.

Sansa wrinkled her brow, adorably, Tywin thought. "Trivia night? You're coming?"

Tywin sighed again. "Yes, apparently, Dr. Blackwater feels it is vital to our relationship that I attend."

Tywin could tell that Sansa was trying not to laugh - trying and failing apparently if the way she was biting her lip was any indication.

"Do you want me there, Sansa?" Tywin asked, suddenly wondering if perhaps being so public and together might not be something she was ready for. He needn't have worried if the way she threw her arms around him and pulled him close was any indication.

"I'd love it. I mean, I've never had a boyfriend at trivia night with these guys before," Sansa said, fitting her lips against his. All Tywin’s brain could compute before her lips took his, was that he was her boyfriend! He didn’t know whether to be overjoyed at the title or annoyed at the juvenile sounding title. Then he simply didn’t care as Sansa deepened the kiss.

Lost in the kiss, Tywin barely heard the annoying cough.

"For god sakes, you two can barely drag yourselves away from one another. Of course, she wants you there, Tywin," came the annoyed growl of Stannis Baratheon.

Stiffening, Tywin turned to the man who was waiting impatiently. "I can arrange for a hotel if that is more to your liking."

Now that Tywin had found Sansa, he would not be rushed. Not even by a man like Stannis.

Stannis only rolled his eyes. "Gods no. But perhaps we might get on with our night. It has been a miserably long day for Shireen and me."

"Oh, Dad, I'm not going to come back to the Rock tonight. Dr. Jon invited me to stay and help him with Mack, and you know I've been debating between med school and vet school. This will give me some first-hand knowledge."

Sansa giggled into Tywin's chest, and the Great Lion arched an elegant at 'Dr. Jon.' Shireen's explanation was fooling no one, and having spent on an entire evening in this clinic, Tywin knew how close the two would be. Still, what was Stannis to say? Shireen was an adult, and she did love Mack.

"You'd better go," came Sansa's whispered direction in Tywin's ear. "Poor Stannis looks like he's about to rip Jon's head off."

Tywin cupped her cheek rubbing his thumb there in a gentle rhythm. "You'll go home and rest?" He was worried about how hard her days had been.

Sansa nodded. "Yup," she told him, popping the p. "Big night tomorrow and I need to be rested," she said, winking at him.

"And then Saturday on Brightroar," Tywin slipped in, kissing her when she went to protest. "It will be my turn by then, to plan a date."

She pouted, and Tywin nibbled at that lip, unable to resist. "How do you figure?"

"Yours is music night at the pub!" Tywin said, sending her a triumphant grin. Then he leaned closer. "I'm a man that always gets what he wants, Dr. Stark. Remember that." Tywin was particularly pleased with the desire that danced in her eyes at that pronouncement.

Then with one last kiss, Tywin finally left her side, ushering Stannis outside and into the waiting town car.

The two men, who over the years, due to Cersei and Robert's marriage, had developed a mutual respect for one another, were quiet as Gerald drove them out of Lannisport and towards Casterly Rock.

Stannis had stayed at Tywin's great home before but had been surprised when the Great Lion had so readily agreed this morning during the panic of getting his dog to Selmy animal hospital. Having seen how enamoured the Great Lion was with Dr. Stark, Stannis thought he had a good idea of why the Lannister patriarch was acting more relaxed than Stannis had ever seen him.

"She's a remarkable woman," Stannis said after the silence in the car had dragged on for over ten minutes.

"I am well aware of what type of woman she is," Tywin snapped back.

"Young. What is there between you? Twenty-five years?" Stannis said, enjoying bating the lion. He had never, in all his years, seen Tywin Lannister so taken with anyone. In fact, for years Robert had joked that no one would ever capture Tywin’s eye ever again. And Robert had thrown a bevy of beautiful women at his father in law.

"Thirty."

More silence.

"Do your children know about you two?"

"No. It is new."

Again, Tywin said nothing more. He knew what Stannis was doing, and he did not appreciate it. He was in a muddle about Sansa, mixed up with emotion that he hadn't felt in years.

"I'm sure it all feels exciting now, but do you think you can give her what she deserves?" Stannis asked, cutting right to the heart of the matter.

Instead of answering, Tywin turned and assessed the man from the Stormlands. "I suppose you believe you'd be a better fit?" Tywin fired back and watched as Stannis' eyes widened, and then the man shrugged.

"I won't deny that she is an attractive woman. Personable, intelligent, compassionate. There is much there to like.”

"She is mine, Stannis," Tywin snarled and watched as the man grinned. An honest to god grin on the face of Stannis Baratheon. Tywin groaned, knowing he had played right into the man's hand.

"I would have, possibly been interested, if she wasn't so clearly gone over for you she barely sees anyone else," Stannis said, letting out a little chuckle as Tywin's jaw snapped shut and the Great Lion ground his teeth together so loudly Stannis was sure they could hear him up in Riverrun.

Tywin said nothing to that, wondering if he was the man for her.

"What if I can't?" he asked, so quietly, Stannis barely heard him.

"Can't what?"

"Be the man she deserves," Tywin said.

Stannis turned his head and saw that Tywin was serious. He thought about that for a time. While his marriage had deteriorated in the later years, Stannis had grown to love his wife. They weren't passionate people, but they had fit, and being without her for the past three years had been akin to losing a limb. Stannis couldn't even imagine losing a woman that he loved passionately, the way that Tywin had loved Joanna. And now, here, his friend, if he might be so bold, was finally trying again.

Stannis understood the Great Lion's predicament. Sansa Stark was a woman that demanded that the man who loved her did so wholly, fully committing himself to her and the life they would build together. She wasn't a fling, not a liaison and certainly not someone whose heart a man set out to break.

"I suppose only you can answer that question. But my advice is to do so quickly, before she falls further, Tywin. Do not toy with her. That would be cruel, even for you," Stannis said, speaking bluntly, knowing that was what was needed.

Tywin only nodded his head at those words, knowing he had plenty to think about when it came to Sansa. One thing was for sure, seeing a spark of interest in Stannis' normally stoic demeanour when it came to Sansa, Tywin knew that he would need to make up his mind sooner rather than later. He just hoped his heart would get the message as well.

* * *

_   
Jon – Selmy Vet Clinic, Late Thursday Night _

Jon had grown up with his Aunt Cat and Uncle Ned being so in love it made most everyone almost sick at their love story. His mother hadn't been quite so lucky. She'd been young when she'd had an affair with a married man, and had come back home to Winterfell in disgrace, pregnant with him. Luckily, both Ned and Cat had welcomed her with open arms, and Jon grew up with three loving parents and his five cousins, never feeling like he missed out too much at not having a father in his life.

When Jon had finally decided on becoming a vet, he'd dedicated a good chunk of his twenties to studying and working his ass off to achieve his goal. That had meant he had no time for a relationship. Women, yes, relationships, no.

He was completely upfront with the women he slept with; they knew what he was and wasn't willing to give, and nowhere did the words boyfriend, relationship, or god forbid, husband, ever enter that conversation. For the most part, it had kept Jon fulfilled and happy. At least it had.

Lately, he'd felt his causal sexual encounters had been missing something. He'd been left feeling… restless and slightly dissatisfied.

When Bronn had met Margaery and then started dating her, Jon had been stunned. Bronn was the ultimate ladies' man, and he, Jon and Sandor, had spent many happy nights in the local pubs and bars picking up women.

Then his wingman went and fell in love. In love, Jon thought, shaking his head, quite unsure what to think. Jon barely had time to get used to Bronn being in a relationship when Sandor seemed to be interested in Gilly. Jon didn't get it. She was a nice enough woman, a bit odd with her apparent love of cats and the funny little sweaters that she wore. She was nice and curvy, sure, but Jon didn't quite see what Sandor saw in her.

Added to that, now Sansa had seemingly gone and found someone. And not just anyone, but an older man that just screamed relationship, to Jon. He might not be any good at relationships, but Jon wasn't an idiot. He could see the heart eyes in Sansa's blue ones, along with the care and attention that Tywin paid his cousin. This wasn't some casual hook up, despite the billionaire's slightly stunned look whenever he was around Sansa.

Jon had felt the entire world had gone ass over teakettle as if they’d all been drugged with some type of love potion.

At least until the staff room door had opened and Jon had been smacked in the face by the prettiest grey eyes he'd ever seen and a small, quirky smile on the face of the woman in the staff room.

Jon had barely registered the scarring on the woman's face; instead, he'd seen the spark of heat and intelligence in her eyes. Of course, Jon had reacted in his typical manner, flashing her a grin that had earned him more than one women's loving attentions for the night.

Unfortunately, Sansa had been there to see his panty removing grin and to tell him to put it away. Jon had winked at Shireen, that was her name, and then ate the food that Tywin had brought with him. Jon was never one to pass up a free meal, and he knew he'd pulled the all-nighter duty watching over their newest VIP patient.

Jon had kicked back in his seat and watched the fascination on Shireen's face when Bronn had walked every one in the staff room through the surgery.

There were two types of people when it came to their vet stories, Jon had discovered as he ate some truly delicious food. Some wanted every single gory detail when it came to veterinary practices, loving every word, and others who turned pale and squeamish at the first mention of blood. Shireen, it appeared, was the former.

When Jon glanced over and saw Tywin cradling Sansa protectively in his arms, as his cousin had eaten and fallen asleep cuddled against him, he caught the uncensored look on the man's face. He was half gone for her, Jon knew. This wasn't the case of some older man just wanting a young trophy girlfriend on his arms. When Jon said as much, Tywin all but snarled that he wouldn't hurt Sansa, and that was good enough for Jon. He was already risking pissing Sansa off by saying that much to Tywin. He and Robb had both been told, in no uncertain terms, to butt out of her love life.

Wanting to give Sansa and Tywin privacy, Jon motioned to Stannis and Shireen to follow him so he could give them an update on their dog.

When Shireen stood close to him, Jon caught a whiff of her perfume. It was understated like her, but damn if he didn't like it. And seriously questioned himself as he leaned in for one more sniff, just like the dog that was under his care. Gods, what was it about her that he couldn’t get enough of? She was nothing like his typical hookups which tended to be blond, stacked and slightly dumb.

"See, he's comfortable and doing well. He came through the surgery like a champ," Jon was saying, noting that Stannis let out a pleased grunt.

"You hike with him?" Jon asked.

Stannis raised his eyes to meet Jon's. "I do. He loves it," Stannis replied.

Jon nodded. "I have a white German Shepard named Dax. He loves it when we go into the hills around Lannisport. There are some great trails here," Jon said, making small talk with the man, even though he could see that Stannis was still worried.

Jon could tell a lot about what type of person someone was by the way they treated their pet. Stannis might seem like a cold fish, but the man clearly loved his dog.

"You'll be here all night?" Stannis asked, and Jon nodded.

"I will. Not my first all-nighter," Jon said, crossing his arms and meeting the man's eyes. "He's in good hands, I promise you."

Stannis said nothing, just stood there, assessing Jon. Jon let him have his fill. He knew he was a great vet.

Jon was trying not to look at Shireen, who had threaded her hands through Mack's fur and was stroking him gently. She had the compassion that a vet needed, that was for sure. But did she have the brains? It was a brutally hard program, and Jon wanted to ask if she knew what she might be signing up for.

"I don't trust just anyone with my dog, Dr. Snow," Stannis finally said.

Before Jon could reassure the man, again, that he was perfectly capable of taking care of his dog, Shireen spoke.

"I'll stay, Dad."

Both Jon and Stannis looked at her. She had the grace to blush, prettily, Jon thought, and then added, "It's not like I haven't been pulling all-night study sessions in my final year." She shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"What's your major?" Jon found himself asking, curiosity loosening his tongue.

"Double major in Chemistry and Biology with a focus on anatomy and some courses in zoology, microbiology, math and communications."

When Jon looked impressed, Shireen just grinned. "I've been covering my bases. Not sure if I want to treat humans or animals yet."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two. If I keep up my marks, I'll graduate with honours in a few months. I've applied to a dozen universities for my master's work."

"Impressive," Jon said, meaning every word. Not too many people could handle a course load like that. And twenty-two. Christ, he was eight years older than her, having just had his thirtieth birthday. Then he almost laughed when he thought of the age difference between Tywin and Sansa.

"She has already had early acceptance letters to both the university here and one in the Vale," Stannis interjected, clearly proud of his daughter. Jon’s respect for the man grew. He’d never had a father to be proud of him or his achievements, and it was nice to see Shireen was close to hers.

"Well, if you want to get a better idea of what you'd like to do, and if being a vet might be for you, spending a night in the trenches so to speak, might give you some clarity," Jon said, making sure his smile was soft and not sexy.

Jon liked how close she was to her father when she asked, "Dad, can I stay?"

She didn't need his permission; they all knew that. Christ, she was twenty-two. But Jon could see she was asking if Stannis would be alright if she stayed. As a man with only one parent, Jon knew all too well what it was like to worry about that one parent. His respect for Shireen Baratheon notched another level. Along with his interest.

Gods, she fascinated him with her big brain and compassion, and those eyes that just sucked him in.

The look Stannis gave Jon conveyed his clear message that he loved his daughter and that Jon should be careful not to do anything to hurt her. 

Half an hour later, Shireen and Jon were alone in the clinic; everyone else had finally left for the night. Jon told her to grab a chair and a tea, and when they were finally ready, they took up their vigil by Mack.

"So," Shireen began, giving Jon a small smile. "Tell me about being a vet."

Jon laughed and crossed his ankles.

"What do you want to know?"

"Is it hard?"

Jon nodded, sipping coffee. "Brutal." He saw her accept his answer, and then he added, "But totally worth it."

"Yeah?" she said, interested. 

Jon wanted to tell her everything. All the long nights and impossible exams along with the pride when he’d finally received his degree.

"Yeah, it’s worth it.”

Shireen nodded and sipped her tea and Jon noticed how elegant her fingers were. The image of those fingers and Jon, made his dick twitch.

"Why the indecision between humans and the four-legged variety?" Jon asked her, truly curious and needing the distraction.

It was odd, but quite pleasant, spending time getting to know a woman where the outcome wasn't the foregone conclusion of meaningless sex. In fact, Jon had a feeling that sex with Shireen would be anything but insignificant. And a huge part of Jon wanted to find out just how meaningful it would be.

Shireen sipped at her tea, quiet for longer than was comfortable until she spoke again.

"My Mom got sick years ago. It was brutal on my father. I'm not sure that their marriage was ever what you'd call an epic love match," she said, giving Jon a look, and then sighed, "But they liked each other well enough. When she got sick, I was sixteen. And she just couldn't accept it. She went a bit crazy I think, diving into all sorts of different 'alternative' options while rejecting known cures."

Jon said nothing but didn't take his eyes from Shireen. He could see that she was still hurting and confused about her mother's choices.

"The worst was what it did to my Dad when she refused chemo and radiation. I tried to understand, but she could have had years more; cancer goes into remission all the time."

"It does," Jon said, gently. There was a part of him that was honoured she was sharing all of this with him.

Shireen's eyes took on a faraway look. "I guess I thought if I went into medicine, that maybe I could convince someone else to listen to conventional medicine. Maybe I could save someone," she said quietly. “Give them more time with their loved ones.”

Jon grunted, saying nothing more. He understood where she was coming from, but in his opinion, even in the short time he knew her, she seemed far more passionate about animals than she did people. But it wasn't his place to say anything, at least not yet.

"So, what's next for him?" Shireen finally asked, and Jon explained the post-operative care for the dog, going into detail now that he knew she was interested in this type of medicine. She asked the right questions, and for two hours, Jon gave her a crash course on his world, finding he loved how her quick and nimble mind kept up with his. Jon would never have guessed that intelligence was so attractive.

When they had given Mack another shot, one for pain and another sedative, Jon dimmed the lights and brought them to the break room.

"It's not the most comfortable place to hang out, but the couch is better than those chairs," Jon said, giving her a smirk. He liked it when she blushed and picked up the blanket that Sansa kept here. He could feel the sparks between them and knew there was something there, something that he hadn't allowed himself to feel - respect and attraction.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked softly, and she shook her head when he sat next to her. She hesitated a moment and then shifted closer to him. Jon lifted his arm and was pleased when she snuggled closer, allowing him to press her right up against his chest.

"This is nice," she said quietly, and Jon chuckled. He squeezed the arm that was holding her, bringing her even closer. 

"It is nice," Jon said, meaning every word.

They were quiet for a time, until Shireen's voice, tentative rang out. "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

Jon forced himself not to react. He had known that Shireen was not a woman to play with. If he wanted to explore something with her, anything with her, none of his usual antics would do. He needed to be sure. He thought about how empty his life had seemed lately when it came to the opposite sex and made a choice, one he hoped he was a good enough man to live up to.

"No, Shireen. No girlfriend. I'm not that type of guy," Jon said. That was true. Jon would never cheat on anyone.

She snorted.

"Hey, what does that mean?" he asked in mock outrage.

She laughed. "Jon, I know what type of guy you are. Single and ready to mingle," she said, and the description was a little too close for comfort and not the least bit flattering.

He huffed out a breath. "Well, maybe I'm changing. Maybe I want something… different. Maybe I want to be someone better.”

"Do you?" Shireen asked, and Jon had to give her props for pure balls, calling him out on his bullshit. “Want to be that guy?”

Her head tilted to look at him. She was completely open right now and more vulnerable than she knew.

"I do," Jon said, realizing the words were true.

"Alright, then. But don't let me down," she said and snuggled closer as Jon laughed.

"Rest now, babe. I'll wake you in a couple of hours," Jon said, feeling her entire body relax as she trusted him and drifted off to sleep, leaving Jon to wonder at just how incredible a turn his life had taken in such a short period.

He vowed to get his head on straight and be the type of man that Shireen deserved. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep, was that his Mom would love her and that his Aunt Cat would welcome her with open arms to Winterfell. And for once, Jon could see the possibility of taking a woman home to meet his family - and the most surprising thing of all was how much that thought didn't scare him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks to all that commented and the love for Jon and Shireen! 
> 
> Quite excited about this little story!
> 
> And TPS makes another appearance

_ Sansa – Friday Morning, Selmy Vet Clinic and Animal Hospital  _

Sansa grinned as she quietly unlocked the clinic Friday morning. Tywin had already phoned her and told her that Jon and Shireen had spent the night together at the clinic, and Sansa was eager to see if her cousin had behaved himself. Sansa loved Jon, and he was as close to her as her brothers, but he didn't exactly have the best reputation when it came to women.

That was why Sansa had decided to get to the clinic early; to make sure that Jon was on his best behaviour. Not only was Stannis Baratheon an important client, in the short time that Sansa had spent with his daughter, but she also found herself liking the young woman. Shireen reminded Sansa of herself, just a few years younger.

Sansa was balancing a tray of extra-large to-go coffee cups, her purse and her lunch when her phone vibrated. She'd turned the chime off, as to not alert Jon to her presence.

**Tywin**: Are you there? What’s the status of the two of them?

Sansa giggled. She had this conversation with her boyfriend half an hour ago as he'd explained exactly who Stannis and Shireen Baratheon were to him. For some odd reason, Sansa got the feeling that Tywin was slightly annoyed with Stannis, although when she asked him, he assured her that things were fine.

While Shireen wasn't Tywin's granddaughter, or niece, by blood, he was related to her by marriage, and the last thing Sansa needed was Jon and his infamous libido to screw things up with Stannis which then might impact her and Tywin.

**Sansa**: Not yet. Hold your horses 🐴

Sansa wasn't quite sure how or why she was so bold with Tywin, only that he seemed to allow her that liberty when she had a distinct feeling not too many people in his life, were able to get away with challenging him like that. It was just further proof, to her, at least, that they could be good together. Better than good, if she were being honest. Sansa thought that Tywin Lannister might just be the one man she'd met in her life that would be able to give her all the romance and all the love that she had always wanted.

But, and it was a big but - would he allow himself to feel that deeply again? It was a risk to start something with him, Sansa knew, but one that she was willing to take. Because in the end, if Tywin could open up? Well, Sansa just knew she’d have the most amazing relationship ever.

When she got into the clinic, Sansa crept down the hallway, and gently pushed open the staff room door to see Shireen curled around Jon, while her cousin had his arm possessively around her. Both of them had small smiles on their faces. Sansa snapped a quick picture and backed away, sending it to Tywin.

**Sansa**: Do not show Stannis, Tywin. Give them a chance.

**Tywin**: You are quite bossy this morning, Dr. Stark.

Sansa worried her lip, wondering if that was a problem until another text came through.

**Tywin**: I like it. 👍

**Sansa**: Whew. I was worried for a moment. 😂😬

**Tywin**: Please don't. Sansa, I like you for exactly who you are. Never change.

Sansa grinned, taking a huge sip of her extra hot skinny vanilla latte. Gods, she felt like she had waited her entire life for a man to see her for exactly who she was and like her anyways. Sansa knew she was a lot: big brain, huge heart and a mouth that said what it pleased. But she liked herself and refused to change for anyone. Her Dad has always told her when the time was right the correct man would come along- and Sansa sincerely hoped that man was Tywin.

Before she could reply, her phone buzzed again.

**Tywin**: I will not show Stannis, although I will warn your cousin the same way he felt it necessary to remind me about hurting you last night and how upset he would be if did.

**Sansa**: He WHAT??!?!? Why am I just hearing about this now? 🤯

Sansa had long ago told Jon and Robb to butt out of her personal life. It seemed like one of them still hadn’t gotten the memo.

**Tywin**: It was nothing, Sansa. He was merely looking out for you, and I assured him I had no intention of hurting you.

**Sansa**: Still, he knows to stay out of my personal life 🤬

**Tywin**: Like you are staying out of his?

**Sansa**: No one likes a smarty pants, Tywin. I can practically feel the arched eyebrow from here

**Tywin**: I wish you could see the smile I have when I am talking with you. Perhaps, in the interest of Stannis not losing his mind, you might wake your cousin and Shireen before we arrive

**Sansa**: And when is that- your arrival?? Can you hear the eagerness in my voice?

**Tywin**: Soon, little wolf. Soon. 🐺

**Sansa**: That isn't an answer, Tywin

When he didn't respond, Sansa knew it was part of the game. Tywin was defiantly a man that loved to be in control, which given how he'd fit himself into her life over the past few days, was quite amazing. She’d let him have this one.

Humming to herself, Sansa went to check on Mack and then wake Shireen and Jon. She didn't know Stannis Baratheon well, but she thought Tywin was most likely correct; it would be best if Shireen looked like she hadn't spent the night cuddled up to the handsome vet, no matter how G-rated their night had been.

  
  


* * *

_ Tywin – Friday Morning, Casterly Rock  _

For the first time in years, Tywin found himself actually caring about what he wore. While he knew he was always an impeccably dressed man, the idea that he would see Sansa again this morning, and not just at the clinic, but later at this music trivia night, meant he spent extra time picking out which of his designer suits he'd wear.

He settled on Tom Ford, in a classic deep blue pinstripe one, along with a light blue shirt, also striped and a red tie. He knew he cut a dashing figure, the fabric hugging his lean, muscled body perfectly.

There was also a sense of needing to 'up his game,’ when it came to Sansa. When he'd arrived home last evening, he had his staff show Stannis his room and then he had escaped to the solitude of his own, finding Tarquin there and giving himself time to think about Sansa.

He'd poured a couple of fingers of Dalmore, and settled in front of the massive working fireplace in the master bedroom to ponder what he was going to do about this romantic relationship he suddenly found himself in.

She had called him her boyfriend and even Tywin wasn’t that far removed from dating not to understand the significance of that title. She had claimed him. Declared them a couple. And he liked it- perhaps more than he should.

Tywin rolled the conversation he'd had with Stannis through his mind, knowing that as much as it grated, the man was right. If he wasn't entirely willing to commit to whatever possibility might exist with Sansa, then he had no business starting anything with her.

He sat, eyes drawn to the flames as Tarquin curled in his lap, and knew he'd only been fooling himself thinking he had the power to walk away from her. She had bewitched him, and the mere idea of another man even coming near her almost drove him mad. The small spark of interest he'd seen in the eyes of Stannis was enough to confirm that this thing with Sansa was something big and that he'd be an idiot not to take a chance.

Now, as he dressed, he took particular attention with his appearance. He had woken this morning feeling somewhat lighter and settled, having decided that at the very least, he would see if there was anything more between them than just sexual chemistry.

After he dressed, he reached for his phone.

Tywin enjoyed the banter that came from texting her. For years he'd thought that a cell phone had been nothing more than a tool to help him conduct his vast business network, but this instant access to a woman he liked was something entirely unexpected and new.

Just as he was about to leave to go into the kitchen, Tarquin bumped Tywin's hand and meowed.

"Oh, are you missing Dr. Stark?" Tywin said to his cat. He'd be loath to have anyone overhear him, but he often spoke to Tarquin as if he were a person.

"Let's take a picture, shall we?"

Tywin had put the cat in a classic Burberry sweater, and he looked quite handsome. Snapping a quick picture, Tywin sent it to Sansa, who responded almost immediately.

**Sansa**: OMG!!!! He is adorable! Ty that is the best thing I've seen in years. I miss him. Give him a kiss for me.

Tywin smirked at his cat, who preened as if he'd heard Sansa's enthusiasm through the phone. Never in all his years did Tywin ever think he'd find someone who liked his cat as much as he did.

"You are quite the wing-man, aren't you," Tywin said, having picked up on enough banal chatter from Jaime and Tyrion over the years to know how to use the term correctly.

Tarquin meowed and bumped Tywin's hand, earning another scratch and a special treat when they got the kitchen for Tywin to give him breakfast and his medication.

"Gods, that thing is ugly," Stannis said, sitting there sipping coffee, having just finished his breakfast that Tywin's staff had provided.

Tywin's lips thinned. "He is not ugly. He is a perfect specimen of his breed."

Stannis snorted. "An ugly breed."

"Sansa loves him," Tywin said, instantly feeling childish until he saw Stannis' shoulders stiffen.

"She's a vet. She has to say that," came the terse reply.

Moving efficiently, Tywin dished up Tarquin's food and put the little pill for high blood pressure into the soft food, and then quite unable to let it go, he pulled out his phone and opened up the picture Sansa had sent him, holding Tarquin and declaring them a team. He showed Stannis.

"Just a vet?" Tywin said and saw, with some satisfaction, a look of almost defeat steal over Stannis Baratheon's features as if he now realized how much Sansa was invested in Tywin.

"What on earth does she see in either one of you is beyond me," the man muttered as Tywin settled in with his breakfast. Tywin grunted and the odd duo retreated to the wall of stony silence.

Over the years, Tywin had come to respect Stannis, much more than his brother Robert. He'd thought that they were, if not close, then at least friends. But the man's reaction to Sansa had proven that to Tywin just how important she was to him – more important than a friendship with the man if it came down to it. The idea of Stannis with Sansa made Tywin's guts twist into something he thought might be jealousy.

"When will we leave?" Stannis asked, breaking Tywin's self-reflection.

"Give me ten minutes, and we will be on our way. Do you plan to spend the entire day at the clinic?" Tywin asked, unsure how he felt about Stannis being so close to Sansa.

"Yes, if they'll have me. Although, by next week I was hoping to reduce my visits to morning and evening. That is if you have spare office space for me?" Stannis asked.

Tywin nodded. They had parts of their company that were so wrapped up with the Baratheon brother's, that it wasn't unusual to have one of them working at their Lannisport or King's Landing offices.

"It's not too out of your way? To stop by the clinic?" Stannis asked as they settled into the town car.

Tywin knew what the man was doing; he'd challenged him last night, and now, was doing so again this morning.

"No. Sansa said it was no problem."

Stannis frowned. "You've spoken with her already?"

"Hmmm, yes. We text quite frequently."

Lost in reading the latest business news, Tywin Lannister missed the stunned expression that graced Stannis' handsome face.

When he finally looked up, Stannis still hadn’t quite recovered from the shock that Tywin Lannister did actually appear to be in a relationship.

“Oh, and Stannis, don’t fuck with me on this. While I consider us friends, anyone who comes between Sansa and I will pay.”

On that ominous note, Tywin redirected his attention back to his phone, leaving the man from the Stormlands reeling.

* * *

_ Jon – Selmy Vet Clinic and Animal Hospital  _

Jon groaned and went to stretch, knowing he'd feel the night spent on the couch in his back all day. That was when he encountered the wonderful weight of a woman in his arms. He grinned, looking down to see Shireen Baratheon cuddled up against his chest, her hand clutching at his soft t-shirt as if she were afraid he might suddenly disappear on her.

Since Jon had no plans on doing anything of the sort, her gesture warmed him instead of made him panic. Jon was not a man that cuddled and he never spent the night with any of the women he hooked up with. But Shireen was different.

He'd woken them up three times throughout the night to check on Mack, who had thumped his tail in appreciation each time they came in. Jon had been impressed when Shireen woke with him each time, never complaining about the interruption, and instead remaining curious and inquisitive.

Their conversation for the rest of the evening had remained light – talking mostly about being a vet, the course load, and what Shireen might expect should she choose this path. Shireen made no more comments about Jon being better than his playboy reputation, and she never objected when Jon opened his arms each time they made it back to the couch. Nor did she protest when he dropped a soft kiss on the crown of her head or rubbed his hand along the small of her back.

Now, as Jon glanced at his watch, he knew the real test would begin. It was daytime, and her father was surely on his way to the clinic, and Jon had to decide right now if he was willing to date someone. _One_ someone. If he could commit to something more than one night with a woman.

Jon saw the two extra-large coffees in to-go cups sitting on the table and knew that Sansa must have peeked in on them. Knowing that his cousin had seen Shireen in his arms, Jon knew it was now or never to make his decision. Sansa had already seemed to take to Shireen, and Jon knew the moment that Sansa took someone under her wing, she was like a mama bear defending her cub. Forget Stannis; Sansa would kick his ass if he fucked this up with Shireen.

Jon thought back to their night and realized it was the best one he'd had in a long, long time. He couldn't remember a time he'd connected with a woman so quickly, nor when he was interested in actually getting to know her, beyond just what she felt like when he was buried balls deep in her. He liked Shireen, and that was the best feeling of all.

Shireen was incredibly intelligent; she challenged and questioned him all night long, even sleep deprived and totally out of her element. She was pretty in such an understated way that Jon wanted to growl and make sure that no other man saw her for the beauty he knew she was. She had a sense of both vulnerability and a core of steel that called to Jon, having lost her mother and yet, remained close to her father and dedicated to her career path. Too many people used excuses about the bad shit that happened in their lives to just give up, that Jon had a lot of respect for her that her mother’s death hadn’t stopped her from being top in her class.

Which all led him to the million-dollar question as his arm tingled as he moved it. Was he ready to grow the fuck up and be in a real, honest to god, monogamous boyfriend-girlfriend relationship?

Before he could answer, Sansa, stuck her head back in the staff room door and motioned for him to join her. She did NOT look happy. Her movements were short and jerky and he knew his cousin would call him out on his choices.

Jon gently laid Shireen down on the couch, happy she kept sleeping, picked up one of the coffees, gratefully sipping it even though he knew that Sansa was going to blister his ass, and went to find her in her office.

"What the fuck is going on, Jon?" she asked without preamble. Her blue eyes were blazing.

"Good morning to you as well, cousin," Jon said, smirking at her, sitting on her desk and drinking the coffee.

Sansa stood and then she drilled him in the chest. "Do not, _good morning me cousin_, without answering the question. Don’t play games Jon; not with me or her. Shireen isn't like all those other bimbos you hook up with and leave them brokenhearted and pining for more."

Jon's smirk fell away, and he ran a hand through his dark curls. He knew his cousin though he was a complete ass when it came to women, but they all knew the score. And he was more than sure he hadn't broken any hearts along the way. The women he slept with were all too jaded to have any heart left to break.

"Whatever is going on is between her and me, San," Jon said, a growl to his voice, feeling protective of Shireen, off-balance with himself and frustrated at his reputation.

"Need I remind you that her father is a very prominent businessman, a donor to the clinic, and not someone to fuck with Jon?"

He stalked around her tiny office, cursing the small space.

"No, San, you don't. I'm not a complete idiot," he told her and watched as she crossed her arms, tapping her toe.

"I've never felt like this before," Jon said quietly, sinking into a seat and taking another long pull of coffee.

"Like what?"

Jon said nothing, lost in his head, thinking about the night he'd just had.

"Like I can see a future with her. Like, I want to know more about her. Hell, I want to know everything about her, Sansa. And not just in the bedroom. What her favorite food is, does she like Netflix or Disney Plus, Coke or Pepsi better? I want to take her to my favourite spots in Lannisport."

Jon raised his eyes to Sansa, who had a massive grin on her face.

"Hell San, I even thought about what Mom and Aunt Cat might say if they ever were to meet her."

Sansa squealed and hurtled herself into Jon's arms.

"Oh my god, I never thought the day would ever come when you finally found someone that you actually liked, Jon. This is amazing," she was gushing.

Jon was sitting there, still a bit stunned at the whole thing. "San, can I do this? What if I fuck it up? I’m shit at relationships."

Sansa squeezed him harder. "Just try Jon. Be there for her and listen to what she wants. We are all just figuring this out."

Jon cocked his head and looked at her. "Yeah? Even you and the billionaire?"

Sansa blushed and shook her head. "I feel so much for him already, Jon. But the man stayed single for thirty years after his wife died. What if he can't be more, give me more?"

Jon pressed a kiss to Sansa's cheek. "I think he's stunned by you, cousin, in the best possible way. And the man holding you last night – that man wants it all. He's just afraid."

Sansa sighed and rested her head against the crook of Jon's neck. She loved how close they were; he was one of her best friends.

"I get that he's scared, Jon. I just don't want to pay the price."

They were quiet for a time until Sansa's phone buzzed.

"That's them. They are five minutes away. You might want to wake Shireen," Sansa said, standing. "I'll delay Stannis by taking him to Mack."

Jon nodded and thanked Sansa again, grinning as he walked back towards the staff room. There was just something about family and talking with Sansa that righted Jon's world again. Now, all he had to do was see if Shireen wanted the same thing that he did, and prayed that when he asked her out, her answer would be yes.

* * *

_ Sansa – Friday Morning, Selmy Vet Clinic and Animal Hospital  _

Sansa hadn't been lying when she'd told Jon that she was afraid that Tywin might never get to the point that she needed in order to be happy in a relationship. She knew it wouldn't be intentional, just a byproduct of the life he'd lived and the things that he had been through. And while she couldn't, wouldn’t, blame him, she just hoped that he would allow himself the chance to be happy with her. That’s all Sansa wanted – a chance.

She was waiting in the front of the clinic, more staff had come in while she and Jon had talked, and she knew she had only about twenty minutes before her first patients of the day were there. It was a mix today, some in for regular checkups, a few for surgical consults and a few follow-ups. All in all, it was a pretty easy day going into the weekend. A weekend where she already had two dates with Tywin planned. That had to mean something, right? Surely a man as busy and as important as he would not waste his time with these dates if she didn’t mean something to him?

Then all thoughts fled as he was suddenly there, pulling open the door to the clinic. Sansa sucked in a sharp breath at the picture he made.

Tall, elegant and commanding, he wore his dark blue suit in a way that a lesser man wouldn't be able to pull off. She licked her lips at the picture he made, her eyes never even noticing Stannis or that the other man leaned in to whisper something to Tywin. She saw the brief flicker of annoyance cross Tywin’s handsome face, and then his entire demeanour warmed when he spotted her, and he smiled.

"Goddammit, I wish I had a man look at me like that," Bella the receptionists whispered in a sotto voice to Sansa.

Gilly, who was also standing there, giggled and said, "Me too."

Sansa's head whipped around to Gilly as she snorted. "Have you seen how Sandor looks at you? Please. That man eye fucks you all day long Gil."

Sansa missed Gilly's blush as she turned back just as Tywin's discreet cough reached her ears. "Dr. Stark."

"Mr. Lannister," she said back, flirting shamelessly.

Tywin growled as Sansa stepped closer, and he pulled her close. "Gods, when you say my name like that, Sansa. You have no idea what it does to me."

Bold as could be, seeing the desire in those green-gold eyes, Sansa discreetly reached out and cupped his hardened length.

"I think I have an idea," she said, blue eyes dancing.

"Little minx," he rumbled into her ear, and then uncaring how unprofessional they were, he smashed his lips to hers.

Sansa responded in kind, pressing herself closer to Tywin, winding her arms around his neck and holding his face to hers. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue and teeth access to her, loving when he nibbled at her and sought more. She was drunk on his kisses, addicted to his taste and the heat that he sent soaring through her body so effortlessly.

She wondered if it might cool between them if there were ever to make it to a bed and sleep together. She hoped it wouldn't. She had only read about this type of passion in books, and to now feel it, to have it here, in her hands and on her lips was intoxicating. And Sansa wanted more. So much more with this man.

"Tywin," she said breathlessly when he finally gave them a chance to breathe.

"Sansa," he responded, a wealth of meaning behind that one word. He cupped her cheek, stroking her face gently as she leaned into his touch.

A cough alerted her to the fact that she'd just be kissed like she was in a Hallmark movie in the middle of the vet clinic, while her client waited impatiently to see his dog.

"Oh gods," she said, blushing adorably.

"Don't," Tywin whispered. "Stannis can wait." His tone was slightly arrogant and totally commanding and it sent another thrill of lust shooting through Sansa’s body. God, this man and his voice!

Sansa thumped Tywin on the chest. "That was so unprofessional,” she whispered to him.

Sansa watched as he shrugged, utterly unconcerned with their display. "I am not a man that concerns himself with the opinions of other's Sansa. Best you learn that now."

She nodded, feeling like there was more to unpack in that statement than what came across at face value. Still, she stepped back and gave him a look. Then unable to stop herself, another quick peck on the lips. "Behave." He nipped at her playfully and Sansa’s heart soared. She was already in way too deep with this man.

When she finally stepped out from Tywin's arms, she gave Stannis a rueful smile. "Sorry about that."

The tall man simply arched an eyebrow at her. "Dr. Stark. I presume my dog is fine?"

Sansa straightened, refusing to allow Stannis to intimidate her. She wouldn't be ashamed of what she had done with Tywin, and he could just get over it. They weren’t even technically open yet.

"He is. I've already checked on him and spoken with Dr. Snow."

"Yes, where is Dr. Snow and my daughter?"

Stannis looked towards the back, and Sansa only barely refrained from rolling her eyes. It was one thing for her to give Jon hell, she loved him, but she'd defend him against someone like Stannis if the man were going to be an ass about Jon and Shireen.

"They are in the back. Shall we?" she said, turning back when Tywin didn't follow her.

"Stannis is planning on staying here today, little wolf. I'll be by to pick you up for trivia later tonight."

He scowled a bit at those words, and Sansa tried not to giggle. He was adorable when he was acting grumpy, but she wasn't sure that he would appreciate her saying so.

"That sounds good. 7 pm," she said and then kissed him again. "Miss me, Tywin."

His eyes darkened, and some emotion she couldn't name skittered through them. "You have no idea, Sansa."

* * *

_ Jon – Friday Morning, Selmy Vet Clinic and Animal Hospital  _

Jon quickly dashed into the washroom, did his business and scrubbed his teeth. He palmed an extra toothbrush from the stash that Sansa insisted he kept here, and then grinned as he walked back into the staff room. He knew he had only a matter of minutes before others would arrive, including Shireen's father.

Jon didn't have anything against father's per se, but given his nonexistent dating history and his own lack of a father, it wasn't someone he was the most comfortable around. Had Shireen had a mom, Jon was sure he could charm the pants off her. _Well, not literally, the pants,_ Jon thought, scowling at his brain.

Stannis Baratheon did not seem like an easy man, so Jon knew he had his work cut out for him. But first, Shireen.

She was still cuddled into the blanket, such a wee slip of a woman, that Jon wondered if she still got carded when she went out. She might be diminutive in stature, but he knew she more than made up for it in intelligence. And attitude. He still liked that she called him out last night.

He sat on the couch and gently roused her, feeling something swell through him when her smoky gray eyes landed on him and warmed considerably.

"Jon?"

"It's morning, babe. I brought you a toothbrush, and Sansa brought you coffee. Your Dad and Tywin are on their way here," Jon said.

Clearly not in any rush, she sat up and stretched, pulling her sweater up to reveal a patch of pale, creamy skin of her abdomen and making Jon's mouth go dry.

_Fuck, he had it bad for her_, he thought, shaking himself from those thoughts.

_Relationship!_ He told himself. _Don’t fuck this up!_

"What time is it?" she finally asked, looking around.

"Ummm, a little before 7 am," Jon told her, and she nodded and then yawned again. Jon thought she looked like a sleepy kitten.

"And my Dad is on his way?"

"Yes, that's what Sansa said," Jon repeated, wondering when she might focus on him again.

"Alright. I guess I should get presentable," she said and then she blushed, looking down at where Jon had rested his hand on her knee.

"Shireen, about last night," Jon started to say, and if possible, he watched her go even redder in the face.

She waved a hand. "Oh, don't mind me, I was a brat," she told him, looking away, clearly embarrassed.

_A brat? About what?_ Jon thought. _About calling him out on his bullshit and if he had a girlfriend? That wasn't bratty; it was ballsy, and he liked it._

"No, babe, I don't think you get what I'm trying to say," Jon tried again and watched as she waved that little hand again, dismissing him.

"Jon, I was just caught up in the night. It's all good. I don't expect anything from you. You were kind enough to give me a crash course into being a vet, and I can never repay you. The last thing I want is for you to think you owe me anything from last night."

She looked away, not meeting his eyes, which pissed Jon off even more.

Having enough of whatever shit was running through her head, and needing to have his say, Jon grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her, so she was forced to look at him. Her eyes widened, in shock and then hope.

That’s when Jon grinned and watched her smoky eyes darken with desire and excitement.

"I had the best time last night, Shireen," he started to say.

When she opened her mouth to protest, he just pressed his lips to hers, effectively cutting her off.

She was stiff at first until she relaxed and softened into his kiss, all but moulding herself to him, wrapping her arms around him as Jon rubbed his hands up and down her back. He kept kissing her, until he remembered what he wanted to say to her and pulled back. Slightly. She had a look of almost wonder on her face, which was much better in Jon's estimation than that of protest.

"Now, then, that's better. You'll hush and listen to me talk, Shireen." He rubbed a thumb along her jawline.

He saw her eyes light in amusement and pressed his luck.

"I had one of the best nights of my life. You were right to call me on my shit." Jon ran a hand through his hair, and let out a sigh. "I won't lie and say I haven't played the field, because I have."

She opened her mouth and Jon gave her a look and she snapped those pretty lips shut again.

"But, lately, that field has been less and less…exciting. Every woman I slept with knew the score; I wasn't leaving broken hearts behind Shireen. I need you to understand that. I was completely honest and upfront with them.”

She gave him a bemused look. "So that's what you want? Me to understand the score if we go through with this?"

Jon heaved out a frustrated breath. "No, that's not what I want. I want more."

"More?" she appeared baffled.

"Yes, more. I want to date you. To take you on a proper date. More than one, if I don't fuck up the first one,” Jon muttered.

Shireen's mouth had dropped open.

"Like a boyfriend," Jon added and waited for her response. She was silent.

He hadn't felt this nervous since he'd asked Dacey Mormont to the homecoming dance way back in high school, and she'd turned him down flat to go with his cousin Robb.

It was only then that Jon realized that maybe she wouldn't want to date him. Perhaps she didn't want a player, a ladies man - a man with apparent commitment issues.

_Fuck, what had he gotten himself into_, Jon thought, almost ready to pull back completely. He never put himself out there like this with women; never allowed himself to be this vulnerable. Shireen had no idea how much power he’d just given her. Jon was just about to tell her to forget about it, when Shireen all but launched herself into his arms, somehow sitting on his lap and winding her arms around his neck, her fingers digging into the long curls at the back of his head.

"Boyfriend? So I'd be your girlfriend? Not a secret and not just a hookup?" she asked, her face close to his, eyes bright and a huge grin on her face.

Jon was grinning at how happy she looked. "Aye, babe. A proper relationship. At least, we could try. You deserve that," Jon said softly, and she all but melted on his lap. “I’ll probably be utter shit at it, but I want to give it a go.”

"Oh, I'd like that," she said and kissed him. It was almost sloppy as if she didn't have much experience, which she confirmed with her next words.

"I've never really had a proper boyfriend," she whispered to Jon and blushed adorably.

Jon wondered at that moment if it was indeed possible to fall for someone you hardly knew.

Because he realized at that moment, that he never wanted anyone else ever to touch her or date her or kiss her. He wanted to be that man, that showed her how good something like this could be. To show her everything that could happen between a man and a woman.

"I haven't had too many proper girlfriends," Jon told her back and loved it when she giggled. She was so open with her feelings and Jon loved it.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know what I look like, and I know what you look like.." 

She couldn't finish the sentence, because Jon was kissing her again.

"Aye, I'm sure. I know you're beautiful, Shireen and someday soon, I'll learn all your secrets, because you'll want to tell me," Jon told her.

"Jon," she said, tears in her eyes. “I’m not beautiful. Look at me,” she whispered.

"Hush. I looked all night and I know what I saw, Shireen. I promise I'll be good to you. We'll take it slow; whatever you're comfortable with," Jon told her, and she nodded and then kissed him again.

A cough at the door finally pulled them apart from one another.

"Incoming," said Bronn, smirking at the two of them. "Fuck if I'd known the love that couch would see when I first fucked Marg on it, I would have had the thing bronzed," he added, making both Jon and Shireen groan and quickly scramble to their feet.

"Was he serious?" Shireen asked, looking down at the couch, a look of almost horror on her face.

"God, I hope not, but you never know," Jon said, keeping his hand in hers, squeezing her hand. Leave it to Bronn to ruin the moment. "Go wash up, babe, and then we'll find your Dad. If I know Sansa, she's given us a bit of time."

Shireen grinned. "Oh my god, my Dad is going to flip out," she said and then kissed Jon again before dashing away.

A heavy hand clamped down on Jon's shoulder, and he realized Sandor was here.

"You sure about what you're doing with that one?" Sandor asked, one eyebrow raised, almost in a challenge.

"I'm sure. Fuck, I already got it from Sansa, not you as well," Jon muttered, drinking more coffee and wondering if Stannis had guns. He looked like the type of guy that had a gun. Or two.

Then Jon wrinkled his brow as he looked at Sandor.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dropped Gilly off."

"So, that's a thing?"

"More than a thing," Sandor grunted out his reply, which had Jon grinning.

"Yeah, mine too."

Sandor shook his head and then the big man grinned at the two of them.

The door opened, and Shireen was back, somehow making herself look fresh and ready for the day when Jon would have killed for a shower and his bed.

And his girlfriend. In his bed. Not even for sex but just to cuddle up with her in his arm.

_Gods, he was gone over for her,_ he thought again. And he loved the idea that he had a girlfriend.

When she took his hand in hers and gave him a brilliant smile, though, Jon didn't care if he looked like a pathetic lovesick fool. He had the woman, and now he had a chance at something real. 

"Come on, let's go find Sansa and my Dad. I'm dying to see him and Mack. And introduce you as my boyfriend," Shireen said, winking at Sandor as Jon paled and grumbled about things happening quickly.

"Coming to pub night?" Sandor asked her as she had to all but drag Jon out of the staff room.

"Hell yeah," Shireen said. "I have to tell all the skanks that Dr. Jon is off the market."

Sandor let out a booming laugh and gave Jon a thumbs up. "I like her."

Jon gave Sandor a grin back. "I do as well," and was happy to realize that those words were one hundred percent true.

For the first time in his life, Jon Snow had a girlfriend, and he couldn’t wait to see where things went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next
> 
> Sansa spends the day with Shireen, and then yes, pub night


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music Trivia Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated mature for language. I just- there is Bronn, Sandor, Tyrion, Jaime. So much language and it's so over the top but I hope you guys love it.

* * *

['Picset](https://tmwritesromance.tumblr.com/post/613357178583187456/chapter-11-dr-stark-and-the-great-lion)

* * *

_ Sansa _

Sansa frowned as she pulled on another set of skinny jeans, boots and a cute blouse. While Lannisport was known as a mild climate, being a port city in the southwest of Westeros, spring this year had been cold and rainy. She briefly wondered if all Tywin would ever see her in was jeans or her scrubs and then shook her head.

If she had her way, he'd see her in every type of outfit, including something sexy for the annual fundraiser ball next week and maybe something…less. She had a particular fondness for lingerie and imagined he’d be a man that would appreciate some of her nicer pieces.

Of course tonight she’d worn something middle of the road. It wasn’t her typical day to day bra she wore to work with her comfy yet stylish boy shorts. Nor was it one of the racier pieces she owned. Nope. It was a black lace bra and matching thong, and she’d done all the proper grooming, not quite knowing how the night might start or end, but not wanting to be caught unprepared.

It had been such a long time since she’d have sex, that the butterflies were doing laps in her tummy and she didn’t know whether she wanted him to push for something right now or draw out the anticipation just a little bit longer.

When she was satisfied with her look, Sansa smiled to herself as she glanced at her watch. A part of her could not believe that everyone was coming tonight, including Tywin. Somehow she didn’t think hanging out in pubs was his normal haunt, but he was coming for her. She knew he could have easily made his excuses, and really, what could Bronn have said. But he’d agreed because of her.

Everyone would be there including Bronn and Marg, Jon and Shireen, Sandor and Gilly, Stannis and, of course, Tywin.

Funny how in no time flat, they'd all ended up with significant others, when a week ago they'd all been single except Bronn.

Sansa hadn't realized until meeting Tywin this week how lonely she was.

She didn't regret her career choices, and she'd been honest with Shireen, who'd spent the day with Sansa, about how much work being a vet was and how much she loved her career. But now that she was established and doing what she loved, Sansa was ready for more. She wanted a relationship, and she wanted it with him. She could only hope that Tywin wanted the same things as she did.

At precisely 7 pm and not a moment earlier, there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, Tywin was dressed elegantly, in dark pants and a sweater. He held a little plant, and she smiled when she realized it was an Aloe Vera one.

"I've noticed that you take particular care of your hands, and well, I thought that this would be appropriate," he said.

Sansa loved how thoughtful he was, and ushered him into her small apartment. It was nothing spectacular, but it was all hers, and her personality shone through. She'd filled it with soft fabrics in grey, white and rose, pictures of family and animals and then scenes of places she wanted to visit and bookcases overflowing with everything from her vet books to her love of romance novels to the mystery books she read on occasion. There was a comfy chair with a minky blanket and a lamp where she often curled up to read.

Along one side of the apartment was an exposed brick wall, a tiny galley kitchen, and just enough space for her to have a table that seated two. There was one bedroom and one bath and a small living room area where they were currently standing.

Even adding Tywin to her apartment made it feel small, and for the first time since they'd met, she felt acutely aware of the gap in their wealth.

Yes, the Starks were wealthy, and yes she had trust funds from both her Tully and Stark grandparents. But those didn't kick in until she was thirty and thirty-five respectively, which meant, for the time being, Sansa was living off her salary as a new vet. Her parents had paid for her schooling and she’d earned scholarships for her marks, so she didn’t have a mountain of debt, but she wasn’t exactly a wealthy woman. Not yet at least. And even when she did come into her trust funds, it would be a drop in the bucket compared to the wealth that Tywin had.

She had never really thought about it before, but now, looking around her tiny little apartment, knowing that that richest man in all of Westeros was here and that he was her boyfriend, she felt a profound sense of how different they were. Maybe too different?

Shaking herself, trying to find her confidence, she turned to see Tywin observing her.

"What were you thinking, just now?" he asked a curious tilt to his head.

Sansa meant to shrug him off, to keep him from her thoughts, but he wouldn't be dissuaded. He was there, in her space, not crowding her, but a commanding presence. Sansa felt compelled to look at him. She’d never been with someone who cared to know what she was thinking quite so much, and she found she liked it.

"Sansa, this won't ever work if we can't be honest with one another. I am about to go to a pub for music trivia night, which I truly have no interest in, and spend it with your colleagues who, while brilliant vets are crude and decidedly low brow people. And I am doing so because I know it is important to you."

Sansa gave a rueful little laugh at his brutal honesty. Cleary dating Tywin was going to be unlike any other man she'd been with. There was no pretense with him, no games. He was a man that said what he meant and expected - no demanded - the same from her. It was utterly fascinating.

"I felt … not embarrassed by my home, but that it emphasized just how different we are, financially.”

"And this bothered you?" She could see his eyes cloud as if he were trying to ascertain which parts of it bothered her. "My wealth?"

"No, not your wealth. Honestly, it's such a part of you, and it really doesn't bother me. I grew up with money, and while we aren’t quite as flamboyant with it as you are, it is not something that makes me uncomfortable per se."

"Then what?"

Sansa gave a little shrug. "It's just, for the first time, I wondered if you'd ever be comfortable here? In my little apartment."

"To live?" Tywin said, and he couldn't help the slight horror in his tone.

Sansa laughed and shook her head. "No, not to live. But for an evening. I know you don't live in Lannisport, and I'm not sure that Brightroar will always be an option." She felt her face redden, and Tywin stepped closer, cupping her face.

"Ahhhh, I see. You were worried, little wolf if a man of my stature would be comfortable spending the night?"

She nodded.

"Let me reassure you," Tywin said, whispering in her ear, before he pressed a kiss to her neck, and trailed his tongue up to her lobe, tugging on it, "That as long as you have a bed that fits the two of us, and coffee for the morning, I am more than comfortable spending an evening here."

Sansa clung to him, pressing her body to his. She turned her face so their lips met and the kiss deepened. Her hands felt the rough whiskers on his face, and a part of her was thrilled that he wasn't as clean-shaven as her previous boyfriends. Tywin was all man, and there was no mistaking the craving that was all but rolling off of him. For her.

She inhaled, breathing in the scent of his aftershave and cologne - cedar and sandalwood and then felt the softness of the Lacoste cashmere sweater that she dug her fingers into.

She allowed him to dictate their kiss, loving this dominate side of him. So much of her life involved making life and death decisions. Sansa had a high-pressure job, but in this circumstance, she was finding she'd willingly give overall control to this man that was kissing her for all he was worth. Knowing how rich he was, that was saying something indeed.

When his hands cupped her ass, she heard him groan.

"I've wanted my hands on you for days," he muttered, and she was delighted, stretching so that they were closer, wondering just how important trivia night was. Maybe they should just ditch it and stay in. Together.

His lips left hers but went to her neck, and she arched back, giving him free rein. His whiskered face burned slightly, the tingle of pain only adding to the sweet of this man and what he was doing to her. She was swamped by emotion, a desire so thick and hot she swore he could smell her need, and then she felt the overwhelming rightness of what it felt like to be with him. It was unlike anything she’d ever experienced. 

"Gods, baby, we have to stop," Tywin said, just as he went to tug a turgid nipple into his mouth through her light blouse.

"More," she panted.

Tywin groaned, his hands coming around to rub at her through her jeans, as she bucked on his hand. How did he know how to touch her?

"You're magnificent," he told her. "Don't stop, Sansa," he ordered her, pressing and rubbing her in such a way that had her seeing literal sparks as his mouth crashed back over hers, and she went taunt and then broke apart in his arms as the orgasm washed over her, sweeping her away.

Panting, she clung to him, as Tywin grinned at her, looking like the cat that got his cream.

_Holy hell_, Sansa thought. _He'd made her come, and he hadn't even seen her naked! Who was this man, and how was she going to survive dating him?_

"Tywin," she said, feeling almost embarrassed at how easily he seemed to know her body and how quickly she’d come for him. It had never, ever been like that for her before. She was twenty-eight and had just had the best orgasm of her life and she was fully clothed.

He cupped her cheek, stroking it gently.

"Stop. That was perfect. You are perfect. Let's get your coat and meet your friends. As it is, we're going to be late."

Sansa looked down, saw that she needed to change and quickly darted into her bedroom. Five minutes later, she was back, having caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were bright, and she knew it looked like she'd just had the best orgasm of her life, which she had. Her poker face was crap.

Funnily enough, she didn't care in the least, and as Tywin helped her into her coat, he appeared almost smug.

She shook her head at him. "Was that you marking your territory? You do realize I know animal behaviour, right?"

His grin, possessive and hot, told her everything, and he grabbed her hand as she locked up her apartment.

"Not quite that crude, but it can't hurt that everyone knows you’re mine," he said. Sansa loved how that sounded.

When they got to the car, he opened the door for her and then when he was inside, Tywin's driver was off, taking them into downtown Lannisport and their favourite pub.

They entered the pub hand in hand, to find their group occupying a few tables in a prime spot.

Bronn was sitting in the back, his arm around Marg and kissing her neck as she giggled.

Gilly and Sandor were side by side in a booth, holding hands and looking adorable.

Jon and Shireen were on chairs, but Shireen had her hand on Jon's knee, and her cousin looked absolutely smitten.

Pod and Ros were there as well, although Sansa knew Ros would be up and about in no time. The woman had boundless energy and couldn't sit still.

Then there was Stannis, who was glaring at Jon while looking decidedly uncomfortable.

Tywin guided her to the last two seats at the table and took Sansa's coat, hanging them both on a nearby hook. When he finally sat, he draped an arm around her chair, and she shuffled closer to him, wanting to be able to touch him whenever she pleased.

She was on a date with her friends and her boyfriend!

"What do you want to drink?" the waitress that was assigned to them asked, glancing between Sansa and Tywin. She arched a pierced eyebrow as she took them in, and Sansa knew it had to do with their ages. It was something she supposed she’d have to get used to.

"I don't suppose you have any Dalmore?" Tywin said, and the woman shook her head. Sansa saw Stannis's eyes brighten at that.

"Nope."

Tywin sighed. "Whatever your best scotch is, then, please. Neat." He was a traditionalist, after all.

Sansa ordered a red beer, her favourite, just as platters of greasy food and pitchers of draft beer were put on the table.

Sansa never drank the beer the others did, but she gladly dove into the wings, potatoes skins and nachos.

Tywin nursed his drink, shaking his head as she laid a hand on his thigh and ate away.

"I told you, I like to eat," she said between bites, and he leaned in and nipped at a nacho from her. Sansa smiled and then turned and kissed him, full-on, uncaring about the catcalls and whistles from her friends.

"Little wolf, playing with fire," Tywin whispered in her ear, and Sansa shivered at the promise in his words.

"Maybe I like fire," she said back, brushing her lips against his again.

She was just about to deepen the kiss when the guy who ran music trivia announced they were starting in five minutes.

"Alright, you two, knock it off. We lost last time we were here, and I wasn't fucking pleased," Bronn said, for once disentangling himself from Marg. No one took this as seriously as Bronn. He’d been angling for them to win for months, but they always fell short.

This was serious business for Bronn, and everyone mocked Bronn as he barked out orders. Sansa saw as Gilly lean into Sandor, who snarled at Bronn to stop being a cunt, while Jon brushed a lock of hair back from Shireen's face and told Bronn to lighten up. Stannis, who’d looked bored and out of place, took a keen interest in what was happening. Sansa couldn’t blame him. He was the only one without a date.

"What do you win?" Tywin asked, speaking quietly to Sansa.

"Hmmm?"

"What do you win if you are the successful team?" he asked her.

She shook her head and took another pull of her beer.

"Nothing more than bragging rights. And your name as this week's champ."

Sansa pointed to a chalkboard and saw that a group that called themselves the MILFs had that honour.

"What is a MILF?" Tywin asked her and Sansa's eyes widened. She glanced around the bar and spotted the six women at a table that were their stiffest competition.

"Them,” she said, jerking her head.

Tywin turned and looked at them, and noticed more than one women checking both him and Stannis out. There were anywhere in age from mid-thirties to, if he had to guess, fifty but with some very good work done on the older ones.

"Mom, I'd like to…" Sansa started to explain the acronym.

"Yes, I get it," Tywin said, shaking his head as she laughed.

"Bronn slept with one of them, not knowing she was married. He does have some standards- no married women being a big one. Anyway, when her husband found out, she made it seem like Bronn knew, and it was this big thing. The guy went mental and kept showing up at the clinic, saying Bronn had ruined his marriage.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “She lied. Bronn had no idea. He’s a dog, but he that was always a line in the sand for him. We’d been coming here since before they hooked up, and they started showing up here a few months ago, and it's gotten really competitive. He hates them as they always beat us.”

Tywin glanced between Bronn and the women, some of whom were glaring at the vet and shook his head. Sansa knew it seemed messy but it was what it was. She had Bronn’s back.

"Alright, everyone, phones in the basket on the table and no googling your answers or you're out. There will be three rounds tonight, and at the end, the team with the most points win. One point for each correct answer, a fifteen-minute break between each round, and if we have a tie at the end, we'll go to sudden death! Are we clear?"

A huge cheer went up in the pub, and Sansa almost bounced in her seat. She watched as Tywin reluctantly put his phone in with the rest of theirs, and then reached for his hand, grinning at him.

Then the first question was asked.

"Whose 2013 world tour was called the Mrs. Carter Show?"

"Beyonce," Sansa and Marg hissed at the same time as Bronn wrote it down.

"Which pop singer's real name is Robyn Fenty?"

"Rhianna," Gilly said, pleased she had an answer. Sandor kissed her.

Sansa turned and shot a grin to Tywin, who shook his head and sipped his scotch. He was watching them all, taking it in.

"Who rose to fame with the hit song, I kissed a girl?"

"Oh, for fuck sakes, they aren't even trying," Bronn moaned and jotted down Katy Perry. “If they stay this easy, those twats’ll win again.”

"Joe Cocker had a 1969 hit with his cover of which Beatles song?"

There was silence at their table until Tywin said, "With a little help from my friends." All eyes turned to him.

Bronn grinned, Jon high fived him, and Sansa squealed and threw her arms around him, kissing him soundly.

"Ohhhhh, my guy knows the oldies! That's what always gets us."

Tywin shook his head, but inside he was touched. He fit in, and he was as shocked as anyone.

"What was Elvis Presley's first US number-one single on the Billboard Hot 100 Charts?"

"Heartbreak Hotel," Sandor grumbled. Everyone turned to him.

"What? My mom liked the King." He shrugged.

Gilly beamed at him and snuggled closer as one of his massive arms rested on her shoulders. Sansa couldn’t get enough of them- they were so cute!

"Which country singer wrote Patsy Cline's hit, Crazy?"

"Willie Nelson," Stannis said, and everyone turned to look at him.

He shrugged. "I like country music."

Sansa giggled. She loved music trivia night.

"Thank fuck," Bronn said, wagging his pencil at Stannis and Tywin. "You two are invited each week. We finally stand a chance against those …." Marg cut him off with a kiss.

“Babe, concentrate,” she said and he grunted.

"What name is American rock singer Michael Lee Aday better known as?"

Bronn scoffed. "Meatloaf. Piece of cake."

"Meatloaf?" Tywin said, confusion on his face. “That’s someone’s name?”

Sansa grinned. "I would do anything for love,"

“But I won’t do that,” Jon finished with a smirk and a wink at her.

Tywin looked confused, and she laughed.

"That was his huge hit, babe along with a bunch of others.” Sansa waved a hand. “We’ll YouTube him later.”

"Which Rolling Stones guitarist was found dead in a swimming pool in 1969?"

"Brian Jones," Tywin answered, sipping his scotch and looking smug. Sansa preened at having him here with her.

"You've earned your place, lion," Bronn muttered. “Earned your place.”

"Which pop star played 27 different instruments on their debut album For You?"

"Prince!" the girls all cried out together.

"Alright, last question trivia buffs and then you hand them in, and we tally the scores. This one is easy. Who was the first country music artist to sell over 10 million copies of an album?"

"Garth Brooks," Jon and Sandor answered together.

"Fucking right," Bronn cheered. "That has to be ten for ten." He hurried out of the booth to hand their answers in, while Sansa turned to Tywin.

"Having fun?" She saw him nod slowly.

“I am.” He sounded surprised. He was lowering his lips to hers when suddenly, he pulled back as Sansa heard a new voice, say, "Holy shit, Dad. What are you doing here?"

Sansa took one look at Tywin's face and knew he'd never expected to run into his family, here. When they turned, together, Sansa saw standing before them one of the best looking men she was sure in all of Westeros and a little person. Both looked liked Tywin, so she knew these two had to be his sons. Tywin coughed and tightened his grip on her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. 

"Sons," he said, as Sansa arched an eyebrow and grinned, wondering just how her lion was going to navigate this new twist on their date tonight.

* * *

_ Tywin  _

Had anyone told Tywin that he'd be seated at a pub, surrounded by people twenty to thirty years his junior, drinking inferior scotch all while calling out the answers to absurd questions about music _and_ that he'd be having the time of his life, he'd have thought them utterly mad.

As it turned out, he'd have been entirely wrong.

From the moment he'd shown up at Sansa's door, something had settled in Tywin when it came to this woman. Gone was any lingering sense of doubt or worry.

He'd thought long and hard all day about Sansa and knew he was being given a second chance at love. He'd had it once, so he could recognize it when it came around again. He didn't know why the universe had thought him worthy of another woman of such a calibre, but clearly, it had. He'd be an idiot not to pursue her, and this burgeoning relationship with everything he had.

For so long he'd resigned himself to being alone, and that even with his children, he wouldn't be close to anyone in his twilight years. Then Tarquin had gotten ill, and he'd burst into Sansa's life. Before her, everything had been muted and safe. But she was a rainbow of colours and sensations and like a man that had denied himself chocolate for too long, Tywin wanted to gorge on her; on them. The mere thought of a life with her thrilled him in such unexpected ways, and he was determined to make this work.

Despite her intense profession and long hours, Tywin knew that they had much more in common than he'd initially thought. Sansa wasn't one of these women that treated men or relationships as disposable. She hadn't been involved with very many men, and she clearly took what was happening between them seriously.

While he knew there would be things to navigate, like their ages, their wealth and their families, by and large, Tywin knew that his feelings for this woman were already strong and that he ached to spend more time around her.

When he was standing in her apartment, and he'd seen her doubt, he'd moved quickly to squash it. He had no doubts that she wanted him for him and not for his money or his influence. It was a heady experience, and the mere idea that she was wondering if he'd be comfortable staying overnight in her apartment had made him as hard as the rock that his impressive home was built upon.

Making her come apart in his arms with barely even touching her had only sent his confidence sky-high, so when they entered the pub tonight, Tywin knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. The easy acceptance by her friends helped, and he was enjoying her public displays of affection, knowing that more than one man had their eye on her. She seemed utterly oblivious to her beauty, but he'd smirked at them as they'd walked through the pub. While she hadn’t noticed, he'd gotten more than one look that said, _she's with you? _

It made Tywin want to roar with glee. Hell yes, this woman was with him!

Now, just as he was about to kiss her, again, two voices he'd never expected to hear in such a location made him pull back from her lips while tightening his grip around her shoulders.

They hadn't even discussed what they would tell their families, and suddenly his two sons appeared. Tywin glanced at Stannis and saw a smug look on the man's face and knew he'd 'arranged' for this meeting to happen. Even though it was clear Sansa was with him, it seemed like Stannis was determined to push things in their relationship. Tywin knew the man was most likely jealous and lonely, but he’d not be dissuaded by the games the stag was playing.

"Good try," Tywin said to Stannis before turning to address his sons. Tywin rose and pulled Sansa to her feet, tucking her in beside him.

"Sons," he said, looking at them. Jaime was rocking back on his heels, a huge grin on his face as he looked Sansa over. Tyrion simply appeared stunned, which was often his state, Tywin found.

"Please allow me to introduce you to my girlfriend, Dr. Sansa Stark."

Sansa beamed at them and held out her hand, which Jaime brought to his lips, kissing it. Tywin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, for god sakes, it that really necessary, Jaime?"

Sansa laughed and pulled it back, putting her hand on his chest and turning her head to his.

“Necessary no,” Jaime said, a smoulder in his eyes. “Delightful? Absolutely.”

"Now I see where your father gets his charm from," she said, not even looking at Jaime, turning back to Tywin to look at him.

In his entire life, Tywin had never had a woman pay him more attention than his attractive son. Tywin wasn't an idiot. He knew Jaime's looks were legendary, and the man had to practically beat the woman off him. His son did not lack for female companionship.

"Little wolf," Tywin growled, his cock hard.

"Yes, my lion?" she purred. She was staking her intentions to his sons as clearly as Tywin had done earlier with her in her apartment.

That was it. Tywin was done. He didn't give a single fuck that his sons were standing there, staring at them. He carded his hands through her hair and kissed her passionately in front of the entire pub.

"What the fuck is happening?" he heard Tyrion muttered.

"I honestly don't have a clue," Jaime replied, but Tywin could hear the amusement and curiously in his eldest son's voice.

When he'd finished kissing Sansa, he gestured for them to take some chairs, just as the next round of questions started.

"All right, listen up you two cunts," Bronn said, wagging his pencil at Jaime and Tyrion. "Don't fuck this up, and if you can help, do so. If not, shut the fuck up and let us play this round."

Neither Lannister man was used to being spoken to in such a way, and they went to protest. But a glower from Tywin had them shutting their mouths and ordering more scotch for the table. Tywin squeezed Sansa's shoulder as Jaime smirked some more.

He couldn't care less, Tywin realized what either of them thought. He would fight a war for this woman. She was his and he wouldn’t give her up for anyone. Not even if it made Jaime and Tyrion uncomfortable.

"Alright, scores are in. Currently, we have a tie for first place between the Hot Docs," he said as Sansa's table cheered, "And the MILFS!"

"Milfs?" Jaime said to his father.

Tywin rolled his eyes.

"It means, Mom…"

Jaime almost spat out his liquor.

"Jesus, Dad. I know what it means. How do you?"

"Me!" Sansa said, grinning and kissed Tywin again. "Ok, baby, we need you for this round."

Tywin settled, a satisfied look on his face as he watched his sons eye up Sansa in a new light. Sansa's hand was on his thigh, and she was sitting impossibly close to him. And Tywin loved it. Plus, she’d called him baby again. He liked that as well. He sent a smug smile to Jaime, who held up his glass to his father in a mock salute.

The first few answers were easy again, at least for Sansa's group of friends.

"Which singer has a cooking show with Martha Steward?"

The answer was, apparently, someone named Snoop Dogg. Tywin had never heard of him. He wondered if it was a vet thing since the man’s name was dog.

"Sean Jon Combs is better known for what stage name?"

"Puff Daddy! Diddy! P. Diddy."

Again, Tywin had no idea who that was.

"Who was Dionne Warwick's most famous cousin?"

"Whitney Houston."

Tywin had heard of her.

The scotch scheduled nicely in his belly, even though it wasn't the quality wasn't what he was used to. Sansa was continually touching him, and his sons were as fascinated with her as they were with the game. Soon, however, Tyrion's competitive nature kicked in, along with both his sons' classical education.

"Which classic tenor became blind at the age of twelve following a football accident?"

"Andrea Bocelli," Jaime answered and earned a high five from Bronn.

"Careful," Sansa said, winking at Jaime. "Not sure where that hand has been."

"Somewhere warm and wet."

"Ewww Bronn. You're such a pig."

"Oink, oink, baby."

His brows wiggled, and Sansa laughed. Tywin was enchanted by her and brushed his hand along his shoulders, loving it as she shivered and turned to him and smiled.

"Who composed the classical piece Peter and the Wolf?"

"Prokofiev," Tyrion answered.

"Good," Bronn said. "You can stay."

Sansa giggled and leaned into Tywin, who drew her closer to him. He kissed her temple as the next questions came quickly.

There were answers like Taylor Swift and Justin Timberlake and a few more that Tywin knew but didn't bother to answer as his sons had taken over, getting into the game.

When the final question came up and was answered, Bronn shouted with joy.

"I think we've got them," he said, grinning like a maniac.

With a break until the final round, Tywin's sons pounced.

"So, Sansa, how did you meet our father?" Jaime asked, leaning back, looking every inch the golden lion he was called.

“I’m the vet and he brought Tarquin in when he wasn’t feeling well.”

Jaime snickered. “So you’ve met the alien.”

Tywin felt Sansa stiffen. “If you mean one of the most adorable cats I’ve ever had the pleasure of treating, then yes.”

Both Jaime and Tyrion’s eyes went wide.

“Holy shit, you like that… rodent?”

“He is NOT a rodent!” she examined indigently. She turned to Tywin. “Why are they talking about Tarquin like this?”

Gods, if he wasn’t falling for her before, this would have done it. Her absolute defence of his beloved cat.

“Because love, they are philistines with no taste,” he said, loving how outraged she was on behalf of Tarquin. “Don’t mind them, darling.”

She huffed and turned back to his sons. “Do you have any pets?” Tywin could tell she was trying to be nice, but she was still put out with them.

Jaime nodded. “I have a labradoodle named Gus. He’s awesome.”

She looked to Tyrion and Tywin snorted.

Tyrion took a fortifying sip of liquor. “I have a pig.”

Sansa’s eyes widened. “Like a miniature one right?”

Jaime and Tywin snickered. Sansa looked at him and Tyrion shook his head.

“No. A real-sized pig. It was all a terrible misunderstanding.”

“How?” she asked, slightly bewildered. Before Tyrion could answer, Bronn was back with more beer, another round of scotch for the lions and some more food to soak up all the alcohol. Tywin noticed that Sansa switched to diet coke, while Bronn looked extra tense.

“Last round lasses and lads. Pucker up those butt holes and get ready.”

“Ewww Bronn,” Gilly complained.

Jon was busy making Shireen laugh while Stannis glowered at the two of them.

“He takes this entire thing far too seriously,” Jaime said, shaking his head at Bronn who levelled him with a glare.

“Fuck off Lannister or I won’t help Gus next time he chases a porcupine.”

Jaime mimed zipping his lips and smirk and Sansa shook her head at their antics. For a brief moment, she wondered what it might be like, all these people that were here tonight, at a big family dinner. It would be loud. Obnoxious. And totally awesome.

“What are you thinking, little wolf?” Tywin whispered in her ear and she turned so their lips were almost touching. They missed the first couple of questions, but it didn’t seem to matter since their group was large and calling out answers.

“I was just imagining a huge family dinner with all these morons,” she told Tywin truthfully and watched the delight come into his eyes. “Of course, I’d have to have a place big enough to hold them all but…” Sansa finished with a shrug. “It’d be great.”

“Oh darling, I cannot wait to show you my home,” he told her, sending heat straight through Sansa and right down to her tummy which fluttered delightfully.

They were gazing at each other, lost in one another when Bronn snapped, “Sugar Daddy.”

“Pardon me?” Tywin said, though there was nothing polite about the look he gave Bronn. No one talked to Tywin Lannister the way that Bronn just had. The vet didn’t seem to care. His eyes were almost maniacal.

“Last question: The sackbut was an early form of which musical instrument?”

“Trombone,” Tywin replied then rose and towered over Bronn. “If you ever speak to me like that again, I’ll have you working in a remote outpost beyond the wall.”

Bronn grinned.

“Sure pops.” Then he winked and did a little dance. “Thanks to you beautiful fuckers, I think we have a chance.”

He dashed off to hand in their sheet.

When Tywin took his seat, he saw that his girlfriend, and he quite liked that label now, was trying to hold in a laugh.

“He’s ridiculous, but he’s amazing at what he does,” was all she said.

Tywin grunted. “How long until the results?”

“Ummm, maybe like fifteen minutes and then we can get out of here. Sound good?”

“Yes. We have plans, Sansa, this weekend and I’d hate for you to be tired.”

“What plans?” Tyrion asked, curious.

“Brightroar,” Sansa responded and Tywin saw both his sons react.

“Holy shit, he’s taking you out on his yacht?” Jaime said, clearly impressed.

“Yup. I like his boat.”

Both lions sputtered and Tywin rumbled out a laugh at their stunned expressions. Sansa turned her attention to Sandor and Gilly, who were so close that Gilly was practically on Sandor’s lap.

Tywin tuned them out and watched Stannis scowl at Jon, who to be fair, had kept things PG with Shireen all night. He let the conversation flow around them, wondering at the picture Sansa painted of having these people at his home, at the Rock. It would no doubt be loud, and messy. They all seemed to have pets and they had the worst manners of anyone he knew.

But it wouldn’t be lonely. And he realized that up until he’d met Sansa, his life had been just that.

Lonely.

He wasn’t living life; he was mourning what he’d lost. He’d cut himself off from almost everyone and everything. Even now, with his sons sitting here, drinking in a pub with him on a Friday night was because of Sansa. Tywin found he liked it and wondered what other changes she would wreak on his life. She was a force, larger than life, and when they were announced as the winners, she tugged him to his feet so they avoided the ‘celebratory shots of tequila’ that Bronn ordered.

Jaime and Tyrion, having made fast friends with the group, indicated they were staying.

They said their goodbyes and he helped her with her coat and then hand in hand, they exited the pub. His driver was waiting and he escorted her to the car, knowing it was a short drive to her apartment.

She cuddled up against him and thanked him for coming.

“I hope you had fun, at least a little bit. I know they are a lot, but they’re good people.”

“They are. And I did.”

“Good.”

When they got to her building, Tywin insisted on escorting her upstairs and pulled her into his arms when she opened her door.

“So, tomorrow?”

“Yes,” he said, smoothing back a lock of red hair that had drifted over her cheeks. “If I may be so bold, would you pack an overnight bag, Sansa?”

Her eyes danced. “Yes, you may be so bold. And yes I will. I’m not on call all weekend, Ty. So I’m yours.”

He was quiet for a time, before he said, somewhat gruffly, “I hope so. I truly do.” Then his lips were on hers, before he pushed her gently inside, afraid if she gave him any indication, he’d never leave. He wanted their first time together to be memorable.

“Lock up, Sansa. I’ll be here at 8 am sharp.”

“I’ll be ready for you.”

“Gods I hope so, little wolf.”

“Oh Tywin, you have no idea,” she said and gave him a sassy smile and then closed the door, her scent and laughter following him down the hallway and invading his every thought, as he went home, to pack for a weekend with Sansa on Brightroar and a future he suddenly desperately wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. I think it's the sleep deprivation. Yup. That's it. 
> 
> So this is a lot of sexy times. 
> 
> Ummmm yup. That's all.

* * *

_ Sansa _

Sansa's phone chimed just as she was packing the last of a few things she'd decided she needed for her overnight stay on _Brighroar_.

**Tywin**: Bring a bathing suit. There is a pool and a hot tub on board.

Her eyebrows rose at that. Before she could decide on which bathing suit, though, another one text came through.

**Tywin**: And I'm 10 mins away.

Sansa grinned and shook her head, and then hurried to toss in a few skimpier bathing suits she had. Sometime between when had Tywin dropped her off last night, and this morning, she decided if he offered himself, she was taking it. Everything. All of him. Anything Tywin Lannister wanted to offer her this weekend, Sansa was grabbing it with both hands.

She shoved both a black bikini she knew she looked good in and a bright blue one that covered even less into her carryall bag. It was a vintage Louis Vuitton, the leather softened by age. It had been her mother's, and Sansa loved it. The bag was the perfect size for a weekend away, and for the first time in her life, Sansa felt like she was going on a true adventure! She was spending the weekend with her sexy, albeit older, very wealthy boyfriend! If any occasion called for classic LV, it was this!

The knock, as promised, came precisely ten minutes later, and she threw her door open to see Tywin standing there. Sansa felt her heart race, her pulse beating wildly as she drank him in.

There was something about Tywin that just called to her. There was heat between them, no doubt, but there was an intensity to the man, along with a shroud of mystery that just sucked her in. He was a powerful man, and he didn't need to be here- he chose to be. And when his typical aloofness softened with her, it was a heady feeling to know that a man that had all but sworn off love for decades was here for her.

"Sansa," he said, stepping forward and pressing his lips to her. She inhaled him, loving that smell that was distinctively his. Not holding back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened herself fully to the kiss, fitting her body to his, so her breasts, aching and nipples hard, were pressed up against him.

The little growl he made had desire shooting straight to her pussy, and she laughed softly as she let her fingers dance over the back of his neck.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman," he protested into her ear.

She nipped at him. "Don't." She meant every word.

His green-gold eyes met hers, and whatever he saw, there must have conveyed her need for him, because he nodded, gripped her ass and kissed her again.

"I was going to offer you your own room. Not press myself upon you and make presumptions. But I can see someone is feeling rather naughty today."

"The naughtiest," Sansa said in a breathy whisper, as his magic hands were rubbing at her.

She was arching into his touch, chasing that high he'd given her the night before when he suddenly stopped.

Sansa moaned, her eyes flying open.

"Why did you stop?"

"Oh darling, because I want you as out of your mind with need as I am. Come on, let's go."

She pouted, but he had her bag in one hand and a look of determination on his face. It was his Tywin Lannister, richest man in the world, CEO face. His do not mess with me, I'm the Great Lion face.

Knowing she'd get nothing more, but excited to see _Brightroar_ again and for their weekend to begin, Sansa locked her tiny apartment and slid her sunglasses on.

It was a perfect spring day in the Westerlands as they stepped out of her building and towards the sleek town car waiting for them. Tywin opened the door, and she gasped, seeing Tarquin there, in a carrier.

She whirled back to Tywin. She knew the grin on her face was huge, as she clapped her hands. "Oh my god! You brought him. This is amazing!" She couldn't help herself as she kissed him there, in the street, the crisp, sunny spring day surrounding them.

"Darling," he purred, clearly happy she loved seeing his cat.

"I'm so excited," Sansa said and then slipped into the car. She was extra glad now that she'd packed the little present she'd Amazon Primed for Tarquin.

"Hi baby," she said, as Tywin took his seat, the cat carrier between them.

"Can we take him out?" she asked.

"Of course, I simply didn't want him escaping as I went to collect you."

Expertly, Sansa opened the little metal door, and Tarquin arched his back and gave a disgruntled meow, turning his amazing eyes on Tywin. Then he slinked over to Sansa and arched into her deft fingers that were already scratching him.

Tywin snorted at the feline and rolled his eyes, but Sansa thought he was pleased with how well she and Tarquin got along.

"Oh, that's some attitude. You have to be safe, baby."

The cat arched and rubbed at her, and she let her fingers and eyes take in the little sweater he was wearing. It was Burberry.

"You're so handsome," Sansa told the sphinx, who purred louder as Tywin's driver expertly drove them through the early morning business district of downtown Lannisport.

It was early still, but Sansa knew within a few hours the heart of the downtown and the area around the harbour would be filled with people attending the local farmer's markets. Several markets popped up every weekend, and they sold everything from fish, to produce, to honey and all manner of handmade clothing, jewelry, wine and art. If she had a rare Saturday off, Sansa could often be found down here.

She told Tywin that, and he cocked his head. "_Brightroar_ is fully stocked for our two days, but would you like to delay our departure? Is there something you need? I'm aware that having a Saturday off is rare for you."

"Nope," she said, popping the p. "I'm going to assume you have things well in hand."

Tywin's eyes narrowed, and the heat flared. "Little wolf, if you keep this up, you'll barely be on my yacht before I have your pants down, and my cock buried in you so deep you have no idea where I end, and you begin."

Pure, unadulterated lust roared through Sansa.

"Yes, please," she purred and leaned over to kiss him. Hard.

"Seven fucking hells, woman," he groaned into her mouth. "You're driving me mad, Sansa."

She pulled back slightly and waited until his eyes were on her. "I'm not playing games, Tywin. I want you. All of you. Whatever this is, I'm all in."

He cupped her cheek, stroked his long, elegant finger down it. "No, I'm not playing games either. I've been hard for days, Sansa. Since that first night in the clinic."

"I don't want to be coy. I don't want to take things slow. This… gods, this just feels so gigantic, you know."

Tywin arched an eyebrow. "I'm flattered, my dear, but let's save the review until you've seen what I can do."

Sansa felt the heat bloom across her cheeks, but she was grinning like a fool.

"I'm counting on you to show me what you can do, Ty." She winked and settled back in her own seat with Tarquin, who gave her a look, clearly unamused that the attention had not been on him. Tywin's eyes were on both her and his cat, and he reached over and took her hand.

"In all seriousness Sansa, there has been no one like you that has inspired such feeling in me since my wife."

She swallowed hard.

"I'm not into games, little wolf. This is not a fling for me."

"Me either, Ty."

He nodded and brought her hand to his lips. "We are here."

Startled, she looked around and realized they were at the Harbour. She gently put Tarquin back in his carrier.

"Wait," he said to her, his commanding tone sending another bolt of lust through her. Sansa was fast, discovering she liked a man that took charge. Tywin exited the car, then opened her door, holding her hand in one of his, and Tarquin in the other.

"My driver will deal with your bag," he said, and then walked them towards _Brightroar_. In the bright morning sun, the yacht was an impressive sight.

Easily the largest private vessel in the marina, Sansa didn't even want to think of what such a boat cost. Tywin guided her onto _Brightroar_, and even though she'd been given a tour a few days ago, seeing it again, in the bright daylight, Sansa's mouth dropped open.

"Tywin, this is…" She felt overwhelmed as she looked around.

"It's just a boat, Sana," he whispered into her ear, pulling her into his strong arms.

"It's not just a boat, Ty, and we both know it."

"Come, little wolf, let me show you to our room," effectively ignoring her protests.

The first thing she saw as they toured was that there was a deck for a helicopter - with a helicopter sitting there.

She gave him a look, and he shrugged. "If I'm away from Lannisport and need to get home quickly."

Sansa laughed. It was absurd. And so very, very Tywin.

"Come on," he said, tugging at her hand. "Let me show you our room."

Our room! Sansa's heart soared. This man! She understood his wealth was something he took great pride in, but that wasn't why she was here.

She tried to keep her mouth from continuously dropping open as Tywin showed her the galley (it rivalled a three-star Michelin restaurant), the guest rooms, the entertainment levels.

There was a room with a full-sized movie screen, and several comfortable theatre seats, along with games and a pool table and a well-appointed bar. Another level was for formal dining, along with an incredible grand piano, a lounge and full windows that afforded a million-dollar view of wherever _Brightroar _was.

That level included several guest rooms, and access to an open deck area where Sansa saw the infinity pool Tywin had spoken of, and several lounge chairs, and an outdoor cooking area. She could imagine an afternoon spent here, relaxing and enjoying one another in the sun as they toured the ocean.

As they climbed to the third floor, Sansa finally gasped.

"This is my private domain," Tywin said, as he drew her into the most elegant bedroom she'd ever seen. He let her hand go and set Tarquin's carrier down.

She was drawn immediately towards the large deck attached to the bedroom, where there was a hot tub and more seats for the two of them, including a full couch.

She turned back and saw Tywin's cat was now roaming freely in the bedroom area.

"Tywin, this is incredible."

"There has never been anyone else here, Sansa. Rarely even my children. I purchased _Brightroar_ several years after Joanna died."

This man. He slew her with how deeply he felt, how lonely he'd been. Sansa knew the moment he let someone into his life, into his heart, they would become his entire world. There might not be another man that loved as well as Tywin Lannister. And she hoped to god she was that woman.

She went to him quickly and was in his arms again, her lips against his.

"I am here, Tywin."

She knew he realized she wasn't just meaning her physical location, but whatever this was that was rapidly developing between the two of them.

"I know. Come on little wolf. I have a surprise for you," he said. Sansa couldn't imagine what else he had up his sleeve.

Tywin opened a closet door, and Sansa's mouth dropped. Several clothes were hanging there, brand new and all apparently her size. The opposite side of the closet held his clothing. Her bag had somehow magically appeared, and she loved what it looked like mixed with his things. There was something so fundamentally right about it.

It was at that moment Sansa knew she'd fallen for this man.

"I want you to be comfortable here. If we wanted to come on _Brightroar _spontaneously. I know you have your own clothes; these are … just in case," he said a bit gruffly as if he wasn't sure if he'd overstepped.

Sansa kissed him, long and slow, pouring everything she felt into the kiss.

"I love it," she told him, a wealth of meaning in her words, and he visibly relaxed in front of her.

"Good."

There was a sudden meow, and then Tarquin was winding himself around their legs as they stood in the impressive closet.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I have something for him."

Tywin's eyes widened. "For him?" He appeared almost perplexed as if no one had ever purchased something for his cat.

Sansa grinned. "Yup. Let me find it." She opened her bag and dug around until she came out with the little bowtie. Tywin was still standing there as she sat on the bed and gently took off Tarquin's sweater.

"I think you'll look quite proper and handsome with this on," she was saying to the cat, who was purring on her lap. He held himself still as she secured it, praising him when he hopped down to get to Tywin.

Sansa looked up and saw the Great Lion just staring at her, his expression unreadable. Then he was there, stalking towards her, leonine grace thoroughly on display and the barely leashed desire evident in his eyes.

He hauled her up into his arms. "I was going to wait. I was going to be a gentleman and treat you like a queen, Sansa. My queen. But God woman, you've broken through every single barrier I've put up. Undone by a fucking bowtie," he growled and kissed her hard, his hands pinning her mouth to his, giving her no quarter, no room to escape, nowhere but to be surrounded by Tywin.

Sansa loved it. She tugged at him, the sweater he was wearing.

"More," she demanded when he finally released her mouth.

"Oh, you're getting more. You're getting all, and right now. I can't wait."

"I don't want you to."

Sansa wondered how many people saw Tywin so close to losing that legendary control he was known for. Very few, she suspected.

"Last chance," he growled.

In response, Sansa reached and cupped him, finding him hard and straining against his elegant trousers. She moaned in appreciation, licked her lips and squeezed. Hard.

Tywin was suddenly everywhere as he tugged at her clothing, both of them in a race to get naked, to see one another. They were on the same trajectory, and whereas usually, Sansa liked the build-up and the anticipation that came from deciding she was going to sleep with a man, there was too much need here.

Without even thinking, she was standing in front of Tywin in her tiny maroon coloured bra, greedily running her hands along the hard planes of his chest. For a man nearly sixty, he was a remarkable specimen and if what she'd felt a few moments ago as she'd gripped him, larger than average.

His mouth and hands were everywhere, tracing a heated pathway down her neck, cupping her breasts, thumbing her nipples into hard peaks. He sucked a tip through the lace of the bra, and she whimpered.

"More," she demanded and then greedily reached for him. She was as hungry for him as he was for her.

She had his fly open and worked her hand into his boxer briefs, finding him ready and weeping. Gods, she wanted to taste him, as she used that moisture to rub his dick with her hand.

"For fuck sakes," he growled, drawing back for a moment. His eyes were almost wild, with sheer want.

"Pants off now little wolf," he commanded. A thrill ran through Sansa at being ordered about. She had a slight submissive kink in the bedroom, where she thoroughly enjoyed a man that knew what he was doing and wasn't afraid to show her. She kicked off her shoes and shimmied out of her pants, dragging the thong down with it.

No point in being coy. She could smell herself. As she was divesting herself of her clothes, Tywin was doing the same, and unable to help herself, and she dropped to her knees when he was finally bared to her, taking his impressively large and thick cock into her mouth.

"Seven hells," he groaned, carding his hands through her hair and thrusting into her mouth.

She sucked him down, loving his salty taste, the musk that was all man. Gods, she was so ready for him, and while she loved sucking him off, she wanted him inside her. He must have thought the same because he allowed her a few more strokes with her mouth before he hauled her up, kissed her hard and then all but threw her on the bed.

Sansa grinned and spread her legs and watched his eyes narrowed.

"Gods, you're naughty," he rasped, and she laughed.

"I am."

His hand reached out, and she knew he'd find her wet and ready. When he raised his fingers to his mouth, sucking off her cream, she whimpered.

"Tywin, please…."

He had a look in his eyes, and for a moment she wondered if he'd make her wait.

"Condom?" he asked.

Sansa shook his head. "I'm on birth control, and it's been well… years. I'm clean."

"Thank fuck," he said and ranged his body over hers. He leaned down to kiss her as his cock bumped at her entrance. He was coating himself with her desire, as not to hurt her.

"Tywin," she whined. She wanted him in her.

"I'm big, baby. Want this to feel good for you."

He pulled a nipple into his mouth, biting down as his fingers rubbed her clit and then, in one motion, sheathed himself inside her with a single powerful thrust.

He was so big, so thick that he filled every single inch of her. Sansa loved it.

"Hold on to me. This is going to be fast and hard," he grunted into her ear and Sansa did just that, allowing this dominant man to take her someplace she'd never been before.

Tywin was everything she'd dreamed of when she'd imagine this. A demanding lover that seemed to know exactly what she needed as he varied his pace and speed, letting her get close to the edge without ever letting her tip over. She was desperate, a mess of want as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Fuck, Ty, please…."

His grin was almost feral. "I want you to remember this, Sansa. This first time, always. No matter what happens in our lives, this time needs to be imprinted on you."

She felt another flood of desire course through her.

"It is. God, it is. Touch me, please," she begged.

"I like it when you're like this. So flushed and pretty, those breasts heaving and your pussy clenching around my dick," he told her and Sansa keened out a wail. She tightened her muscles, seeking that desperate contact that would make her fly apart.

Still, he withheld it, a master at drawing out the finale until she felt like she was being rebuilt in front of this man. He'd stripped her down to such basic want that she knew no one would ever compare to him.

"Look at me," he demanded when she'd closed her eyes. Her eyes flew open and met his.

"Mine, Sansa. You're mine. No one else can bring you this pleasure. No one."

She nodded. "No one, Ty."

"Say it. Say you are mine."

"Yours, Ty. Yours."

He kissed her, hard, biting at her lip, before he twisted his hips and finally took pity on her, rubbing her clit. She went off, bowing straight off the bed.

Tywin roared his release, coating her womb in rope after rope of seed, filling her the brim and holding her to him, both of them slicked with sweat. His head came down, to rest in the crook of her neck, and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"Christ woman, you're going to kill me," he whispered as Sansa giggled.

"So it was good for you?"

He rumbled out a laugh as they finally separated.

"It was amazing, and you know it."

Afterwards, Sansa lay curled up in Tywin's arms as he leisurely stroked her back. She loved this moment best when the heat and the rush of desire were tamed for a time and tilted her head to look at her lover.

"We'll be casting off soon, and I think you'll enjoy watching us go out of the harbour," he said.

"That sounds wonderful."

His grip tightened on her. "This changes everything, Sansa. I am a possessive man. I am not one to play games…"

She stopped him with her lips, rising up, her long red hair making a little island of just them. "This isn't a game, Tywin. This is my heart. And it is in your hands now, so be careful with it."

His nostrils flared, and she saw the vulnerability there.

"Mine as well," he responded, voice low and rough and so raw.

Gods, he undid her with the depth of what he felt.

"Then let's promise to be gentle with one another in matters of the heart, and wild in the bedroom," she told him, and he nodded his agreement.

When the horn blew, signalling they were about the depart, Sansa dashed to the adjoining bathroom, momentarily stunned by its opulence before she quickly washed and cleaned herself up. She'd never had sex without a condom, and it was messy but enjoyable business.

When she emerged, she found Tywin dressed, and she hurried to the closet.

"Dress warmly. It can get cold as we go out to the open sea," he told her, and she nodded. This was all so exciting and new and so much fun.

She clapped her hands as she looked at the clothing he'd selected for her. Yes, there were elegant, designer pieces that cost more than she made in a month. That was Tywin, after all. But there were comfortable clothes as well. She selected cargo pants and a fitted t-shirt, along with her sneakers and a cardigan and joined him on the deck.

He wrapped her in his arms, and together they watched as his captain expertly navigated _Brightroar_ out of its slip and into the harbour. It was a stunning view of Lannisport, and Tywin pointed out the well-known landmarks of the city. She heard the pride in his voice at his city, and make no mistake, and this was Tywin Lannister's city. He ruled here, in all aspects, and then told her they were headed south.

"We'll pass Casterly Rock, so your first view of it will be from the sea. Which, if I'm being biased, I believe, is the best one."

Sansa was so excited to see his home and wondered when she might get an invite.

As if he read her mind, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Anytime, little wolf. Say the word, and you're there."

She wondered if it was too soon to tell him she was all in? Would she scare him away, or could he see it in her eyes? Or was he right there with her?

"I'd like that," was all she said, but he grunted and nodded.

"Where are we going?" she asked suddenly. She realized she had no idea what Tywin had planned for the next two days.

"The Arbour," he replied. "It's the southernmost island of Westeros, and even though it is only spring, I thought it would be warm enough that we could snorkel. They have some hidden caves and coves, and if we wear our wetsuits, we can stay in a bit longer."

"That sounds incredible," Sansa said, and he hummed his agreement. She leaned back into him, loving how he wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her there.

They were quiet, Sansa enjoying the scenery and the little boats that dotted harbour. All manner of vessels were out today, taking advantage of the perfect spring day in the West.

"I love the ocean," she said, breathing in deeply.

"Thank gods," he murmured into her ear. It took about forty minutes until they were well on their way, having navigated their way through the smaller boats and out into the open ocean. There was such freedom on the West Coast, Sansa thought, knowing that the nearest land was thousands upon thousands of kilometres away.

"We're close," Tywin said and turned her head gently so that she caught her first glance of Casterly Rock, the legendary house of the Lannister family and the heart of this man that she was wrapped around

It was washed in the warm spring sunshine, turning the aged yellow stone golden. The expansive gardens were a riot of green and every possible colour of flower imaginable. There were towers and turrets and wings, and Sansa swore she could explore it for the rest of her life and probably still get lost.

"I love it," he said, murmuring in her ear, his large, leanly muscled frame wrapped around her. "I know it is too much for one man, ridiculous even. But I couldn't let it go. Once I lost Joanna, it felt like the Rock was all I had."

"Ty."

"I've never brought a woman there, Sansa. Not since my wife."

She let those words settle inside her, knowing everything between them had changed.

"I love it already," she told him and loved how he nuzzled at her neck.

"I have this vision of you there, in my bed," he told her. "Cold, rainy nights spent together, in front of the fire in the library. Summer days in the gardens or on the beach."

There was only one question Sansa had, and it was the big elephant in the room. But she had to know. So she turned until their gazes met.

"And children?"

He was silent for a moment, which meant Sansa knew that he was taking her question seriously. She would say nothing more. She needed the truth on this matter and not for her wants, or desires to influence him. If he said no, Sansa knew she would spend an enjoyable weekend with him, and then step back, thanking him for a week straight out of a romance novel. But that would be all. She'd be bruised, but not battered as she let Tywin Lannister go.

"Until I met you, I would have said unequivocally no. That, quite literally, I had my family already and had no desire for another. Three grown children, now with spouses and children of their own."

"That's fair," Sansa said, her heart shattering just a bit.

"But then, I met you. And nothing has been the same since. I cannot say that another family was anything I'd ever entertained before Sansa. But I simply cannot imagine you not in my life. And I cannot imagine you not being a mother. The mere thought of that man not being me stirs my jealously to dangerous levels, Sansa."

Relief coursed through her, and she cupped his face, feeling the slight prickle of whiskers. "We have time, Tywin. I'm in no rush. But I had to know if it was a possibility or not. I do want children and a family of my own."

"Then that is what you shall have."

Sansa smiled. "Perhaps we might start with a companion for Tarquin."

His eyebrows winged up. "Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah. I mean, come on, he's so loving and gentle. He'd make such a good big brother."

"It is amazing that you love him almost as much as I do."

"I have a confession," she told him, almost shyly. "I started looking at patterns for sweaters for him. I love to sew," she said in a rush, "and it helps with my dexterity in surgery. So I just thought it would be neat to make something for him myself."

Tywin's lips found her again, soft and loving.

"You humble me, Sansa. He and I would adore that." 

With one last kiss, she turned back to watch Casterly Rock fade away. She was excited to see Tywin's home, up close, and now, she had their entire weekend and beyond to look forward to. How could she have ever known that answering that after-hours emergency call would lead her to this man and her future? Happily ensconced in his embrace, Sansa smiled brightly as they sailed south, eager for everything that this man promised her.

* * *

_Tywin_ – _Brightroar _

Tywin had no idea that inviting Sansa on his yacht would change everything. Objectively, he knew that this was something serious. They'd both felt that instant connection that first night. But now, as he watched her laugh as she adjusted her flippers and snorkel, wearing the most indecent blue bikini he'd ever seen under her wetsuit, he wanted to drop to his knees and demand her hand.

She was his. And he had no intention of ever letting her go.

After they'd turned south, the Rock fading from sight, Sansa had explored the yacht, insisting she needed to meet his crew. Tywin had watched in amusement as people that had served him loyally for a decade all but tripped over themselves to accommodate her. His chef was taken with her as they spoke of the menu for the weekend, his captain delighted by her. The man even allowed Sansa to blow the yacht's horn, much to her delight. She insisted on bringing Tarquin with them, taking good care of him whenever they went and then gushed through a lunch of freshly caught snapper and risotto.

When they'd finally reached the Arbour, they had made for a smaller island that was known to have some of the calmest waters and best snorkelling in Westeros. It was an old volcano, inactive for years, and there were dozens upon dozens of different fish and colourful corals there.

Tywin had been twice, and although he was a strong swimmer, he'd never had a partner, someone that was his, to do this with. His life with Joanna had mostly been about him building his company and her raising their children. Now, though, Tywin had time and Sansa was an athletic and adventurous woman.

"You've done this before?" he asked, watching as she covered her declarable body with the wetsuit he'd purchased specially for her. The waters in the Arbour were much warmer than at the Rock for this time of year, but still, the suit would allow them to say out longer.

"Yup. I went to Naath once, when my sister convinced me to take a reading break and do something besides reading. We spent days in the water, on paddleboards, learning to surf and snorkelling."

"Scuba?"

Sansa shook her head. "Nope. But I'm a strong swimmer Ty, and the fins fit perfectly."

She wiggled her feet and smiled and then dropped neatly into the water. He followed, and they spent two and a half enjoyable hours being delighted by the wide variety of fish that the small volcanic island offered. At one point, Sansa gave him a thumbs-up, and even underwater, Tywin smiled back at her. She was a wonder, and she was his.

When they finally pulled themselves onto the boat, she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"That was the best afternoon!"

They took off their gear, piling it neatly in the storage bin. He knew that this would be something they might often do, and today had been spectacular.

"And we still have all evening. If you'd like, after we've dined, we can use the pool, or simply relax on the main deck."

She wiggled her eyebrows and hips. "I need a shower before dinner and couldn't help but notice yours was large enough for two." 

Then she darted away, and he, like an infatuated schoolboy with his first crush, chased after her. She was naked by the time she hit their bedroom and eagerly turned on the warm water, groaning as she stepped inside.

He was there, hands roaming over her body. She was perfection, he thought. Long legs, slim waist, and he'd never seen such an ass on a woman. He'd always thought he'd liked breasts best, and while Sansa's were delightful little handfuls, her ass made him hard. He wondered how she might react, should he smack it, and if it would pink up the way he imagined.

He boxed her in, nipping at her neck, her long hair off to the side as she extended it to give him access to her.

"You make me so wet," she whimpered, and he slid his fingers down past the neatly trimmed curls to find her dripping. Wasting no time and knowing he'd missed an important step earlier, Tywin dripped to his knees.

"Legs apart, Sansa," he commanded, interested to see if she'd listen to him. She did, and he roared his delight before he swiped his tongue through her folds, ravenous for her. She clutched at him as he ate her, and he allowed his hands to roam, gripping her ass and holding her tight to his face. He kneaded her ass and loved it as she got wetter and wetter until her cream coated his entire mouth and chin, and she went tense before coming apart in his mouth as he ate her up.

Wasting no time, he rose, spun her, gently pushed her legs apart and surged into her from behind. He had one hand on her breast, another on her hip and his teeth found her neck.

"Fuck, baby, I need you so much," he said, his control gone. He was wild for her, and her pants and groans were driving him mad.

"Fuck me hard, Ty. I can take it," she said, bracing her hands on the shower and thrusting her ass back at him.

"I'm going to spank you if you keep that up," he warned her.

Her head swivelled back to him, and she jiggled her ass.

He groaned.

"Please."

"Sansa," he growled out a warning.

"Do it."

His hand came down, and as he suspected, the flesh turned pink. She yipped, then moaned as he caressed her, taking away the sting.

"Again," she said, and he smacked the other cheek. Her pussy flooded him, and he knew she loved this. Gods, she was perfect—the absolute perfect woman for him.

"Hang on," he grunted, feeling her walls fluttering around him as he peppered her ass with a serious of blows, not hard, but enough that she was writhing on him, pulling him deeper as he fucked her harder and harder until he finally felt his end rushing upon him.

He had enough presence of mind, pinch her clit. "Come, Sansa, now!" he cried as he emptied deep inside her, and she shattered on him, keening wilding and bucking back on him as his teeth bit down on her neck, knowing he'd leave a mark and revelling in it.

When they were spent, both panting, he finally withdrew and gathered her in his arms, gentle now that the sharpest edge of his desire had been met.

"Talk with me, love. Too much?" Her eyes met his, and they were dreamy.

"Gods no. That was incredible. Definitely not too much."

Tywin rested his forehead against hers. "Thank god."

She laughed and then leaned back into the hot water. "Now I really need to wash. I'm sticky and salty," she said, winking at him, and his cock twitched.

Gods, this woman, he thought. How on earth had he ever been so lucky to find her?

* * *

Sansa chose a wrap dress that he'd (well his assistant) had purchased and left her hair long and loose. Their dinner was seafood, accompanied by a golden arbour wine. They dined on the main deck, as the sunset into the sea, more comfortable with each other than Tywin would have thought possible, considering he hadn't even known her a week ago.

She was his everything. It was like that for him. He'd fallen hard for Joanna and had done the same thing with Sansa, knowing almost instantly she was the one for him. He thanked the gods that he'd gotten over himself and pursued her, happy in a way he couldn't remember being for a very long time.

After supper, including a lemon pie that Sansa moaned through, he took her back to their private chambers. He produced blankets, and they sat on the outside couch, wrapped in each other as the captain sailed them around the island, watching the night sky and learning more about each other.

She hated mushrooms, snakes and snow. "I know," she said when he'd laughed. "My parents don't understand, but the sea always called to me."

"Do you get many snakes?" he asked.

She shuddered. "Occasionally. I normally beg Jon to take care of them."

"Tell me about your children," she said. Tywin had his hand on her ankle, fascinated with her elegant feet.

"Hmmm?"

"Jaime and Tyrion. They seemed fun." She frowned. "Although their attitudes towards Tarquin could use an adjustment."

Tywin snorted and sipped his wine, needing the fortification.

"I'm not proud, Sansa, of how I handled myself after Joanna died. Yes, I provided for my children, but I was not, in any sense of the word, a good father. They never wanted for anything, materially, but emotionally…"

He trailed off, prepared to face her harsh judgment.

"I can't imagine losing my spouse so young and with three children to raise," she said, empathy clear in her voice.

Tywin brushed his lips across her forehead, knowing she was too good for him and yet knowing he'd never give her up.

"It's no excuse," he said, sighing deeply. "Even before she got sick, I wasn't present, Sansa. I loved her with my whole heart, but I was a selfish and demanding man."

She hummed and said nothing more, and then switched the subject, asking him more questions about his siblings and the like. When she yawned, she gently pulled her up and brought her into their bedroom, for there was no way that _Brightroar_ would ever be just his again.

She sleepily brushed her teeth, before donning a low cut negligee and then crawled into bed. Tywin took care of his business and turned the lights out, slipping behind her. She moved immediately into his arms.

"Night, Ty. Thanks for a perfect day."

"Goodnight, Sansa."

It was a few moments before he felt the distinctive thump of his cat. Tywin's head rose to look at Tarquin, who was assessing the situation.

"She stays," he whispered to his cat, who simply curled up around Sansa. Tywin grinned, delighted with how the entire day had gone, and slipped into sleep, dreaming of things to come.

* * *

Sansa sighed as the town car pulled up to her building and Tywin couldn't help but preen. The weekend had been an unequivocal success. Where a few days ago he'd doubted whether he was ready or even capable of a relationship, he was confident now that he wanted a life with Sansa.

"I'll miss you tonight," she said, pouting a bit. He had half a mind to order her entire apartment packed up and shipped to the Rock, but he knew that would be pressing his luck.

"When can I see you again?" he asked.

Sansa frowned and thought. "Tuesday? I'm on call tomorrow, and I have a yoga class. Plus, laundry and groceries after playing hooky all weekend. But I'm free Tuesday night."

Tywin grunted. He heated that she had to do such mundane things like laundry and groceries when she could be spending time with him. As it was, he hardly knew how he'd wait until Tuesday to see her again.

He walked her to her apartment, again noting the lack of security and the dated building and wondered just how long it would take to convince her to move somewhere decidedly better.

"I had the best weekend," she said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him soundly. Since he agreed, he nodded. He wanted more; more time, more weekends, more everything with Sansa.

"And next weekend? What are your plans?" he wanted to lock her down.

Her eyes went comically wide, and she laughed. "It's the annual gala fundraiser ball."

His heart raced. He'd seen the poster and forgotten to ask her. Surely she had a date! Look at her.

"Don't suppose you have a tux and want to take a girl to a hoity-toity event like that?"

He pulled her closer. "Am I to understand you have no date?"

"Nope." She was grinning. Then she frowned. "They'll be press though so, I understand if you don't want to go."

"Why in seven hells would that matter to me?"

"Ummm, because you're Tywin Lannister. They'll be all over you if we show up together. Are you sure you want to make this public?"

Ty ran his finger over the little bite mark he'd left on her neck. Short of a spectacular ring on her finger, or his last name behind hers, it was the closest thing to a mark of possession he'd given her. And she was insane if she thought he didn't want to shout it from the rooftops to everyone that she was his.

"You're mine, little wolf. Remember?"

Her eyes heated. "I do. You’re sure?"

"Positive Sansa."

"So we're official official? Like I can tell my parents?"

Tywin frowned but nodded. "Yes, we're official official, Sansa."

She kissed him again. "Thank you for the best weekend. Now I really have to do some laundry and prep for tomorrow. Good night, Tywin."

"Good night Sansa."

He waited until he heard the lock snick shut and then he turned to go back to his car. He didn't even realize he was whistling, or just how happy he was at the thought that by next weekend, everyone in Westeros would know that Dr. Sansa Stark was his. The Great Lion had found his mate, again, and he wanted the entire world to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this brightened your day!
> 
> Please stay safe!
> 
> The snorkel trip was inspired by Molokini Crater in Maui- one of my most favourite places on earth!
> 
> Up Next:  
The gala with the entire vet crew!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin takes Sansa to the Rock

* * *

[Picset ](https://tmwritesromance.tumblr.com/post/621010066514067456/dr-stark-and-the-great-lion-chapter-13-sansa)

* * *

_ Sunday Evening: Sansa – Her Apartment  _

Sansa procrastinated when she got into her apartment. She hadn't been lying to Tywin when she told him she had chores to do. With Monday staring her straight in the face, she knew the sooner she got on with things, the better.

But there was a reason behind her sudden decrease in activity, which had very little do with chores and everything to do with telling her parents she was one half a couple with Tywin Lannister.

Tywin freaking Lannister. This was worse than when she’d told them she’d been casually dating Willas Tyrell.

It wasn't that she needed their approval for her relationship, and she most certainly didn't need their money or influence. Living in the West, and being with Tywin would afford her both those things in spades. His wealth and status here was nothing short of legendary, so it wasn’t that.

And since the moment she’d come to university here, Sansa had always known that her place was here, in Lannisport, so she wasn't even worried about the scandal it might cause back home in the North. That was no longer her place or her life.

No, what she was worried about was seeing a look of disappointment on their faces. She loved her family and she hated to let them down in any way.

Even though Sansa was pretty sure she was falling in love with Tywin, and she knew that they were serious because he was not the type of man that did things casually and neither was she, it was difficult to come right out and tell your parents that your new lover was almost three decades older than you.

She cringed.

Tywin was older than her father. While it didn’t bother her, she could just imagine the looks on her parents’ faces.

As if he sensed her worry, Sansa's phone rang, and she saw Jon's name. Grateful, she swiped it open to accept his call.

"Hey, San. How was living the high life?" he joked.

She could hear the exhaustion in his voice and made a note to bring extra lunch for him tomorrow, so it would be one less thing he'd have to worry about. Taking care of Mack had to have been gruelling, while she'd been frolicking about on a multi-million dollar yacht, snorkelling and making love and eating the most delicious food.

"Good. Ummm, really good."

"But…" he said.

Fricking hell, Jon knew her so well, she could never hide anything from him.

"ButIinvitedTywintobemydatetothegala," she said in a rush.

Thankfully, Jon was fluent in Sansa-ese, and so he let out a chuckle as he deciphered her words.

"And I can't see the Great Lion saying no to being your date. In fact, he’d most likely highly object to anyone else taking you. So what's the problem?"

Sansa picked at a non-existent thread on her old university sweatshirt and sighed.

"The issue is once we go public, Mom and Dad will know."

"Ahhhh. And you're worried because … he's Tywin Lannister? Or that he's so much older than you?"

"Both. Neither. Crap. I don't know. I'm an adult Jon, and for the first time in what feels like forever, I think I'm really falling for someone. And yet, I'm worried that Mom and Dad won't understand."

Jon's soft laugh came through the phone. "Sansa, they love you, and they are proud of you. And they are both desperate for grandchildren. Is this a fling with Tywin?"

"No.” She paused. “You know it's not."

She could practically hear the smirk through the phone.

"Then I'm sure they will come around. Eventually."

She sighed, thinking he was right. Her parents just wanted her to be happy. And if that was Tywin, while they might not be thrilled immediately, they would eventually come around.

"Do I phone and tell them? Or let the press pick it up?"

"Sansa," Jon said, and she hated that his tone told her she was acting like a brat and not the super successful professional woman she was.

"Fine. I'll call them now. Better to get this over with. Oh, hey, wait. How is Mack? And Shireen?"

Jon laughed. "Good. I think I've convinced her that being a vet is where it's at. Stannis hung around a lot. And I think I've convinced him that I'm a good guy."

"Wow. Busy weekend Jon Snow."

"It was, but good. You know the only father figure I've ever had was Uncle Ned, Sansa. So this was nice. Stannis is an interesting guy."

Sansa could hear the eagerness in Jon's voice at being accepted by Shireen's father, and she hoped that this was the start of something good for Jon. He deserved it after growing up without his own father.

They spoke a bit more, going over some of the medical details of Mack, and Jon mentioned that Barristan had even phoned and said that one of the veterinary journals wanted to do a piece on Mack's surgery. Hanging up, they promised to catch up more tomorrow.

Finally, knowing she'd stalled long enough, Sansa made the call to her parents.

As was their custom, they put her on Facetime so they could both see her. Her Dad has his arm wrapped around her mother, and Sansa swore the man still had heart eyes each time he looked at her.

Was it any wonder she'd wanted the same thing?

It wasn't her fault that the man to give that to her was so much older than her.

And wealthy.

And super powerful.

Gah!

Sansa made small talk with them, telling them about Mack's surgery and some of her other cases. When she brought up Tarquin, her Dad frowned.

"The cat that belongs to Tywin Lannister? I do hope things went well. The man has quite the reputation, Sansa."

This was the opening she'd been waiting for, if not quite the tone. Taking a deep breath, she dove in.

"He does. But he's really quite a nice man once you get to know him," she said brightly to both her parents.

Not fooled, her mother's eyes narrowed.

"And how would you know this? Didn't you see the animal once and then send it on its way?"

"Well…" Sansa said, stalling.

"Lemon cake, out with it," her father said, in a tone he rarely used with her.

"Ok, here's the thing. I'm going to tell you guys what happened, and I need to remind you that I am an adult and capable of making my own choices."

"Sansa," Ned growled.

"Tywin and I are dating. Exclusively. Like as a couple."

Her parents looked momentarily stunned.

Then her Dad laughed.

Sansa frowned.

"Oh gods, for a moment, I thought you said you were dating Tywin Lannister."

"I am."

Her mother was not laughing, her eyes glued on Sansa. She grabbed Ned's hand.

"Stop."

Both of them looked at her.

"How did this happen, Sansa?" Her mother asked with quiet authority.

Suddenly, Sansa found herself sharing the entire story of her and Tywin with her parents, with a few parts selectively edited out. When she was finished, both Ned and Cat appeared almost speechless.

"But you… you have feelings for him?" Cat finally asked.

"I do."

"And he returns these feelings? The man is a known recluse, Sansa. As well as not very friendly," Ned said. He'd spent more than one weekend with Robert, listening to his friend bitch about the Old Lion.

Now his daughter was dating him!

"He does."

Her parents were silent, and Sansa rushed to fill the void.

"Look, I know, that on paper, it doesn't make sense. That we don't make sense. But, from the moment I met him, there was just this connection. And what I feel for him, well, I've never felt that way before. You guys taught us that love was love and that it wasn't wrong to follow your heart."

Cat frowned, hating that her own words were being thrown back in her face.

"Yes, but… well, what about children? Surely he's past wanting any more kids, Sansa. And we all know that you want a family one day.”

Sansa smiled softly. Her mother’s heart was in the right place.

"He said, for me, for us, he'd have more."

Ned scowled.

"He didn't coerce you in any way?"

Sansa laughed. Her Dad was such a good guy – always willing to be there for his kids, even though she could see he was struggling with what she’d told him. In the end, she hoped that what they felt for each other was enough for her parents. They’d always been big believers in love.

"No, Dad, he didn't. He's been a perfect gentleman. And he's been spending time at the clinic, getting to know Jon and my colleagues. Honestly? He's been wonderful."

She heard her phone chime and glanced down.

**Tywin**: I miss you. Perhaps confessing this makes me appear needy. I am not. Well, I need you. Please tell me that your evening is as miserable as mine is.

Sansa didn't realize the soft look of love that crossed her face as she read his text, but both her parents saw it, and they relaxed, marginally. While this was not what they would have chosen for their daughter, they would not stand in the way of a relationship that was clearly making her happy.

"We want to meet him. I don't care if he's Tywin freaking Lannister, he will look me in the eye and tell me what his intentions are with my daughter," Ned announced.

Cat gave Sansa a soft smile.

"We were planning on attending the gala fundraiser this year, my dear. Will he be your plus one?"

"Yup," Sansa said, swallowing hard.

"Well, then, we will see him this weekend. I'm sure there will be time for all of us to talk."

With that, her parents said their goodbyes, and Sansa flopped down on her bed, quickly calling Tywin. His face popped up on her phone.

"Hello," he all but purred when he answered, and even though her body was sore in the most delicious way from his attentions on the weekend, lust roared through her.

She giggled before she got serious.

"I just told my parents about us."

She saw Tywin frown and a small flash of worry in those expressive green eyes and realized he was feeling uncertain.

"Tywin, I meant what I said – on _Brightroar_. I am yours. Are you mine?"

"Gods, yes, Sansa. I miss you already, which feels odd to admit. Even with Stannis at the Rock, my house is lonely."

Sansa snickered at Tywin calling his mansion a 'house,' but understood the sentiment. She felt lonely in her apartment. She missed him, which was insane since she’d been alone her entire life.

"Well, Tuesday isn't that far away. And my parents want to meet you this weekend. They are coming down for the benefit."

He grimaced and gave a little sigh. "Fine. But you will be coming to the Rock on Tuesday night. Pack a bag, and I will collect you from the clinic."

Sansa was a bit stunned by the lengths this mighty man was willing to go to keep her happy. When was the last time a man like Tywin had to 'meet the parents?'

“You’re the best boyfriend!” she told him and saw him preen under her words.

She laughed and then said she had to get some chores done. She thought she heard him mutter something about it being _ridiculous that she felt she had to do such tasks_, but she ignored it.

She might be a Stark, and her boyfriend might be a billionaire, but that wasn't the life Sansa lived – at least not yet.

"Night lover," she crooned to him, watching as his eyes darkened with desire.

"Tuesday. And that's me being magnanimous. If I had my way, you’d be here tomorrow," Tywin snarked as Sansa laughed and finally got to her chores, excitement thrumming through her when she thought about the week ahead, and the significant changes that were coming to her life.

* * *

_ Casterly Rock: Tuesday – Tywin  _

The past two days had been interminable waiting to see Sansa again. His family hadn't given him a moment's peace, jumping down his throat with questions for him upon his arrival at the office – even Tyrion and Jaime had shown up on time for once.

It was clear they were all excited for news of Sansa.

Like the lovesick fool he was, Tywin had been unable to keep what an enchanting weekend they'd had to himself, spilling all manner of details to them.

Of course, that had led Tyrion and Jaime to inform him that they'd procured an entire table for the gala event on Saturday night and that they were quite excited to spend more time with Sansa.

"She even loves his cat!" Jaime crowed to Genna, who smiled indulgently at him.

"Oh, Tywin, that's lovely."

He wanted to snap and snarl at them, to tell them to mind their own business, but funnily enough, for once in his life, Tywin was able to read the room. He suddenly realized that his family, in an abundance of love, had been worried about him – and for some time it appeared.

It became even more apparent when Jaime had hugged him and whispered that it was good to see him happy again. Had he really been that miserable? Perhaps he had.

Tywin had no idea how much his family had been concerned, and he assured them that he had no plans to let Sansa go – not ever if he had his way.

"Her parents want to meet me," he revealed to the four of them all gathered in his massive corner office. "It's utterly ridiculous."

Jaime was sprawled out in a chair, nursing a coffee from the café he adored.

"Is it? If I were to bring someone home, wouldn't you and Sansa demand to meet her?" Jaime gave his father a knowing look.

Surprised at that concept, Tywin had no immediate answer as he thought Jaime’s words over. When he concluded that it didn't matter how old Jaime was, that Tywin would always want to meet a serious suitor of his, he suddenly had an epiphany.

He relaxed marginally as if he could understand where the Starks were coming from. They cared for their daughter and wanted to make sure that he was good enough for her.

He would not tell his nosy family how worried he was that the Stark’s disapproval might somehow chase Sansa away.

He knew what they had was unique and rare. Such an instant connection was virtually unheard of, and they somehow just fit – in every part of their lives. In the bedroom, intellectually, and emotionally. Sansa was like the missing piece of the puzzle.

Tywin had even begun to imagine what their children might look like, and the concept wasn't nearly as scary as he thought it might be. The idea of having a second family, with Sansa, brought him joy.

More, Tywin was beginning to suspect that what would genuinely drive him mad in this relationship was trying to respect the speed with which Sansa might want it to develop. He wanted it all and he wanted it now. He’d spent too long in his life alone, and having Sansa in his life was amazing.

Tywin loved her intelligence and her passion for her chosen career. It was something he respected profoundly and didn't want to do anything to interfere with that. But this idea of them having separate residences was driving him crazy.

He couldn't care less if she had to work fourteen-hour days, weekends or be on call.

But what he wanted was for her to come home to the Rock each night. With him.

Waking up with her not in his arms these past few days had been misery.

Still, she was a very modern woman, and would most likely not take too kindly to him demanding she move in with him.

When he arrived at her building on Tuesday evening, precisely at the time he'd said he'd be here, she opened the door before he could knock. Tywin glanced down and saw several packed suitcases at her feet, and her worrying her lip.

Secretly pleased, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her until they were gasping for air.

Once she was in his arms, he felt himself settle again.

"I think I overpacked."

He grunted and didn't say a word.

"Tywin," she said, hitting him lightly on the chest. "You're supposed to tell me I'm overstepping and that I'm moving too fast."

"Now why on earth would I say something that isn't true."

"This is half my wardrobe. Doesn't that make you nervous?"

He snorted and shook his head. "You have no idea, do you?"

"What?"

"Sansa, this may come as a shock to you, but I am a man that knows his heart. You now hold it in your hands."

Her eyes went all dreamy and warm, and he chuckled softly.

"Tywin."

Gods, would he ever get used to how he said his name?

"It has been a week, and I know what I feel. So no, it does not bother me that you are bringing half your wardrobe to my home. Perhaps this means you are staying more than just tonight?"

She nodded shyly, playing with his tie.

"I thought maybe we could spend the week together. It'll be easier, and if Stannis is coming into the clinic each morning, I can catch a ride with him."

Tywin's heart soared with this information.

"That will not be necessary, little wolf. I will bring you to work each morning and pick you up each evening. Come, let us go home. Tarquin will be excited to see you."

"Oh, how is our baby?" she asked, moving out of his arms to gather some of her luggage.

_Was it wrong to fall in love with a woman because she loved your pet as much as you did?_ Tywin wondered because the way that Sansa spoke of Tarquin sealed the deal for him.

"He misses you," Tywin told her, voice thick.

When they were finally on their way, Sansa snuggled up to him in the car. Never had Tywin been so happy to have Gerald as his driver as he was now, with Sansa beside him. He was thrilled that she was willing to spend more time with him this week, as if this was their life, for it was precisely what he wanted.

"I wish you could see the Rock in the daylight, the first time you were arriving," he murmured as they got closer to his home. The elegant town car glided silently as the gates swung open.

Tywin knew he'd told her before, but he mentioned again how she was the first woman to be granted this level of access to his home since Joanna.

"I'm honoured," she whispered, brushing a kiss against his ear. "Very, very honoured, my lion." She reached down, cupped him and squeezed, hard.

Tywin growled and shifted. Gods, he loved her. Startled, he realized the words were true. He loved Sansa Stark.

"Little minx."

Her warm laughter flowed through him, and he knew then that she was the sunshine in his life – meant to give him a purpose in what had otherwise become a very dull existence. This woman that would not let him fade into obscurity, but instead, give his life new meaning.

Wishing he had time to ravish her in the car, Tywin instead turned her head gently as Casterly Rock came into view. Her delighted gasp was everything to him, and he knew that she was home. His home.

"May I present, Casterly Rock."

Tywin's staff had it lit up, so it fairly glowed in golden light, as the waves of the Sunset Sea crashed in the background.

"It's a castle," she breathed, then turned to him, smacking her lips against his. "Tywin! You live in a castle!"

She was almost bouncing with excitement, and he chuckled softly at her enthusiasm. Tywin knew it had nothing to do with the fact that the Rock was the most magnificent private residence in all of Westeros and everything to do with the fact that Sansa saw it for what it was – his heart in stone and brick.

Her excitement did not wane in the least as he escorted her into the grand entrance. His staff was eager to make her acquaintance, having heard nothing but exemplary things about her from the crew on _Brightroar_.

Of course, waiting for them was Tarquin, whom Sansa immediately scooped up and began to stroke him.

"Hey baby, Mama's here," she was murmuring to him. The cat snuggled into her arms and Tywin’s entire world was right there.

Stannis, along with Tywin's head man for the house, were staring at her as she cooed to the sphynx. Tarquin was letting his displeasure be known that he'd missed her, meowing loudly and butting up against her hand, demanding more. Tywin adore the attitude that the cat had. He wanted more as well! 

"I know love, I know. But Mama had things to do," she said, walking through the house as if she'd been born to be its mistress.

The rightness of seeing her there, in his home, settled over Tywin, and he gave Stannis a wink as he hurried to catch up with Sansa. Tywin didn’t forget the little conversation that he and Stannis had had before he’d taken Sansa out on his yacht. He thanked the gods that he hadn’t let Stannis get into his head.

It took a few hours to go through the mansion, the Rock was that large. By the time they were done, Sansa’s bags had been deposited in the master bedroom. She'd long ago put Tarquin down, although the cat followed them, meowing at them and making his presence known.

Each room that he showed her, she gushed, but she particularly loved the library and the massive terrace that overlooked the sea.

"I can only imagine how wonderful the library is in the winter, while the rains lash the house, and we're all cuddled up inside," she told him. Since he'd had the same vision, he could only nod, his breath stolen by how in sync they were.

Finally, the tour was done, and he tugged her towards his bedroom.

"Is this my new spot?" she teased lightly.

"When you are here, you will never sleep anywhere but with me," he told her, a growl to his voice.

He'd planned a romantic dinner, perhaps some dancing. He had wanted to woo her, but his need for her overwhelmed him.

The moment they stepped foot into his room, she turned and plastered herself against him, her lips on his. Tywin scooped her up into his arms and walked her towards his massive California king bed.

She stood at the edge and then, with his eyes on her, began to strip until she was wearing a tiny blue lace bra and a little thong. Hard, aching and needing her, Tywin quickly shucked his clothing.

"You look perfect here," he said.

"And you look good enough to eat," she said, stealing his line and dropping to her knees.

Tywin groaned as she took him in her mouth, carding his hands through her hair. He knew he should protest, but the way she catered to him, loved him, saw to his needs was like water to a man dying of thirst. Not even Joanna had understood his desire to have someone care for him, and soon enough, he pulled her to her feet, needing to be inside her.

"Want to feel you," he murmured against her lips.

"Then be in me," she said, tumbling them both to the bed, where he sunk inside her, his world at last complete. They moved together as if they'd been lovers for years instead of mere days, and when they peaked simultaneously, Tywin couldn't help the words that spilled out.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely, looking into Sansa's eyes, wondering if this would be the moment she would realize how deep he was into this relationship. And run screaming from him because he was overwhelming her.

"Oh, my lion. I love you as well," she told him back, a smile on her face. "I love you so much, Tywin. You're the one."

"Gods, Sansa, what I feel," he started to say, then felt the words were inadequate. It was so huge he couldn't do it, or them, justice. “You’re the one,” he told her back.

She nodded as if she knew, and then asked if she could shower. Content in a way he'd never expected, Tywin sat in his bed and watched as his lover made herself at home. He heard her happy exclamations when she found the products he'd stocked in the bathroom and her joy at his decadent bath.

He snagged his robe, poured himself a glass of Dalmore and then wandered into the bathroom to take a seat on the yellow chair that was there, seeing her covered in bubbles.

"I feel like a queen," she giggled, and he adored her more at that moment then he thought possible. He handed her the scotch and watched her take a sip.

"I like your house, Ty," she said, winking at him.

He shook his head at her calling the Rock a house as if he were some banker that lived in suburbia.

He tweaked her nose.

"You're trouble, Dr. Stark."

"Oh, you bet."

Quick as could be, she set the scotch down and tugged him into the bath with her, uncaring as the water sloshed over the side. Delighted, Tywin wrapped his arms around her as she settled against his chest.

She was humming contently when he leaned down.

"Is it too soon to ask you to move in with me?"

She stilled, and he held his breath, and then she turned, eyes bright.

"For someone else, perhaps. But not for me. Are you sure?" she asked.

He, of course, wanted everything.

A ring.

A wedding.

A marriage.

A family.

But he'd start with her at the Rock, with him and Tarquin.

"Very sure."

She cocked her head, made like she was giving it serious consideration, then threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly.

"The answer is yes!"

He kissed her back and then settled her again in the cradle of his arms, pleasure thrumming through him. A week ago, he'd worried his cat was dying, and he felt his world was crumbling. Now, everything had changed, and Tywin couldn't wait to see what the future held.

* * *

_Moving Days - Sansa_

It was incredible how quickly things could move when a man had money. Lots and lots of money. Sansa was amused to see Tywin take her word about moving in with him.

Was it fast?

Lightning speed no doubt.

Did she have concerns?

Very few.

When it was right, it was right. She’d learned that from her parents and from herself and funnily enough, from Tywin himself.

She wasn’t some young, impressionable college woman. She was a highly sought after professional that hadn’t been searching for love when it had found her. And Sansa wasn’t willing to let it go. If this was a mistake, she was making it with her eyes wide open. She might have regrets if it all went tits up, but she didn’t think that would be the case.

There was just something about her and Tywin that worked, on so many levels.

Moving in was easy, especially with the small army he commanded. He didn’t even blink at having her in his house, even when Sansa caught Stannis questioning Tywin about his ‘timing’ and rushing into things. The Old Lion had held his ground, and his confidence in them had settled something in Sansa.

Her colleagues' reactions had been interesting.

Bronn had shrugged and just said, “Rich people live their lives differently than everyone else. Makes sense to me.”

Then he’d narrowed his eyes. “But don’t think having a sugar daddy wins you any favours, Dr. Stark.”

She flushed and then assured Bronn it wouldn’t.

“Oh and tell him he’d better bring his cheque book this weekend. I expect a fat donation from him.”

With that Bronn left the break room, leaving Sansa with Jon and Gilly. Both of them just shrugged, with Gilly saying that Tywin seemed to really care about her and that Sansa seemed happy. It was that simple for the vet tech and Sansa appreciated her no-nonsense approach.

Jon had a worried frown on his face, and Sansa tried not to sigh.

“I’m keeping my apartment – just in case things don’t work out.”

That seemed to mollify him slightly.

“Alright. It’s just fast. A week ago you met this guy.”

Jon wasn’t wrong, but Sansa also knew in her heart this was it for her. So she hugged Jon and thanked him for always looking out for her. And she promised that if things went south, she’d leave, but they both knew that it wouldn’t.

“When are Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat meeting him?” Jon asked, grinning at her.

“Friday night. Ty arranged for dinner at Jaime’s restaurant in Lannisport.” Sansa was nervous as hell about this meeting and hoped that she’d still be on speaking terms with her parents when it was over.

“Good luck,” was all Jon said as he was paged to an incoming client.

That night, when Tywin picked her up, he’d told her he’d made some arrangements for her at the house. She entered one of the great rooms to see racks of designer dresses and an abundance of shoes.

“What is this?” she asked, delighted but not quite understanding what her lover had done. Gods, she loved calling him that. She had a lover! That she lived with. She felt quite sophisticated in this life she was now living, even if she spent her days covered in dog hair and various animal fluids.

Tywin shrugged, as Shireen joined them.

“I know you ladies are busy, what with the clinic and your parents coming. I thought this was easier.”

Then he motioned to Stannis that they should take a pre-dinner drink in the study and leave the women alone to pick their outfits.

Stunned, Sansa couldn’t help the giggle that escaped as she glanced at Shireen.

“Is he always like this?”

Shireen shrugged, fingering the gowns. “No. But, well, he cares. He hides it well, but it’s there.”

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and knowing this was way more comfortable and practical than trying to scramble to find a gown for the gala, Sansa and Shireen spent a pleasurable hour trying dresses on. When they went and found Tywin and Stannis later, Sansa sunk into his lap cuddled in his strong arms.

“Thank you,” she told him, sincerity apparent.

“My pleasure.”

It was, Sansa realized, a pleasure to provide for her. Tywin was a bit old fashioned, gentlemanly in a way that most men her age were not. She found she liked it, and that this took nothing away from her own sense of self-worth. That night, cuddled in bed, she finally asked if he were ready to meet her parents.

He hesitated when he answered and she shuffled so she could look at him.

“What if they don’t approve – of us, of me?”

Understanding, she cupped his face. “Well, I will be very disappointed in them, but I meant what I said, Tywin. I love you, and this is where I want to be.”

Nodding, he added, “I do not wish to come between you and them, Sansa. But I will fight for you. You must know that. I have waited so long at this second chance, that I am not willing to give you up.”

It was the right thing to say to settle her fears and doubts. How could her parents argue with such a sentiment? Tywin was doing everything in his power to show how much he cared for her, how much he loved her. And in the end, that is what was important.

Sansa felt the thump, as Tarquin made his way onto their bed and she giggled. “Well, we already have a cat together, and he needs both of us. And they’ll see how right we are for one another.”

Tywin grunted and then kissed her before she snuggled into his arms. She had a few surgeries in the morning before she was taking the afternoon off to pick her parents up from the airport and prepare them to meet the Great Lion.

“Love you, baby,” she told him before she closed her eyes, needing her rest. The weekend was going to be crazy, and by the end, Sansa would have a clear idea on just where her family stood on her relationship with one Tywin Lannister, and their very, very bright future together.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next
> 
> Tywin meets Sansa's parennts and then the gala event with all our favourites!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lannister descend on Casterly Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I promised the Gala. BUT - then this happened.
> 
> And it is so much fun! 
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

_ Thursday Morning: Uninvited Guests - Tywin _

Waking up with Sansa in his arms, in his bed, in his home, was precisely what Tywin had been missing for years. The warm weight of her, how her long limbs tangled with his, her hand, pressed against his chest was everything he'd ever wanted.

And now she was here.

At Casterly Rock.

He'd imagined she would have put up a more substantial protest when it had come to moving in with him. And had been quite pleased when she had not.

Seeing their items co-mingled in his room, after what felt like a lifetime of being alone, righted something in him that had been fundamentally broken for years.

Tywin was a better man when he had a woman in his life that he loved.

Now all he had to do was get through this interminable dinner with her parents, and a gala event that was sure to make them the talk of the Westerlands, and then they'd be home free to plan the rest of their lives.

He smirked as they worked efficiently around one another to get ready for their days. Never would Tywin have imagined the next woman he loved to have such a demanding career. Nor would he have ever thought he'd enjoy seeing her slip into her uniform of cargo pants, polo t-shirt and sneakers as he donned yet another designer suit.

It didn't seem to matter to her, his wealth. He knew she appreciated beautiful things. She had liked _Brightroar_, and it had been an utter delight to watch her discover the Rock's secrets, but she wasn't starstruck by any of it.

In fact, Tywin often caught her in the kitchen, talking with his chef before meals, or in the gardens, asking questions with his head botanist. Her mind was a marvel, and she was so curious and intelligent. She valued people and knowledge and it was why he knew she was the perfect mistress for the Rock.

Even Stannis admitted that she'd fit herself seamlessly into life at Casterly Rock and that Tywin had somehow found the one woman in Westeros that was neither intimidated nor attracted to him solely because of his status and wealth.

They had just sat down for breakfast when both of their phones chimed, and Stannis and Tywin exchanged a knowing look.

"Cersei," Tywin said, as Stannis muttered, "Robert."

Both men sighed. Neither of them liked the couple that had made them family. They were insufferable.

"I had hoped they might miss the gala this year," Stannis murmured, reading his brother's message that not only was he attending with his wife, but all three of their children.

Sansa's eyes were on Tywin, who gave her a knowing look.

"It appears we will have company this weekend. Cersei and her family will be here."

He knew his voice sounded harsh, and he immediately saw that Sansa had misinterpreted his frustrations.

"So it's a problem that I live here?" she asked quietly, setting her spoon down, placing her hands in her lap.

Knowing that they needed privacy, Stannis gracefully rose and excused himself.

Tywin cursed himself that things had moved so quickly with Sansa that he hadn't had a chance to explain his daughter to her – nor his relationship with Sansa to Cersei. It was unfortunate that everything seemed to be happening at once.

"No, love. There is never a problem with you living here. This is your home."

Sansa frowned.

"Well, then what is it? Because that wasn't happy!Tywin face. I know happy!Tywin face," she said, wiggling her finger at him. "And this? This is not it."

He reached for her hand, pleased when she did not pull away.

"I have no concerns with you living here, Sansa. I would not have asked for you to move in with me if I did. It is more that Cersei and her brood are loud, obnoxious and exhausting. On top of meeting your parents, we now have my entire family to deal with. I did tell you my sons purchased an entire table for them at the gala, did I not?"

To his delight, Sansa giggled and then rose, leaning down to kiss him.

"Oh, my lion," she said in a voice that Tywin adored. "My parents will accept you because you love me. And you will not be alone when you have to deal with your family. We will get through this weekend, and then hopefully, soon, we will have your grand home to ourselves."

Tarquin meowed at that moment and brushed himself against Tywin's legs. Tywin reached down to pick up his beloved cat, settling him on his lap. Tarquin understood what it meant when Tywin's family visited.

"They have pets, Sansa." He knew his mood was dark, but the thought of the invasion that was now descending upon them had stolen his good mood.

"I am a vet," she said, unconcerned as she went back to her breakfast.

He leaned in.

"Joffrey, my grandson has a tarantula that he insists on bringing with him everywhere. My daughter breeds Afghan Hounds, and they shed – on everything. It takes my staff weeks to get their fur out of the furniture, and they terrorize Tarquin. Tommen, the youngest, has a bearded dragon, and Cella has a pug that snorts and farts its way through the day because it is insanely fat and has a skin condition."

Sansa was grinning at him. "Sounds like a full house."

Tywin growled.

"If Jaime insists on visiting with his pet, that means his Labradoodle is here. His name is Gus and he has separation anxiety. And god forbid Tyrion and Shae show up with their PIG!"

His voice had risen.

"This is Casterly Rock – not some farm."

Sansa shrugged.

"They're family. Your family. When we go North to visit my relatives at Winterfell, you'll have to put up with Robb's Coon Hounds and Arya's Irish Wolfhound. If Jon comes, he'll bring Dax, his German Shepard, and my parents Siberian Huskies. Trust me, Ty, this is nothing. I'm a vet. I love animals. All animals. Even Joff's spider doesn't faze me."

She paused.

"Nobody has a snake, right?"

"No, no snakes," he muttered, his good mood gone.

Tarquin purred louder as if he could sense Tywin's distress. Seeing that she hadn't mollified him, Sansa leaned done and kissed him – hard.

"Ty, this is family. It's messy. It's loud. It's full of fur and fangs and funny little creatures. And at its heart, hopefully, there is us."

Realizing for the first time in what seemed like forever he'd have Sansa by his side as the hoards descended, Tywin felt himself relax. He was no longer alone. He was an us. With Sansa.

She reached for her phone, frowned and then glanced up at him. "I've got to go. We have an unplanned surgery this morning."

Rising, he set Tarquin down and gathered her in his arms.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Calming me down."

She grinned and kissed him again, winding her arms around his neck.

"I'm assuming they get here tonight."

He nodded.

"And then dinner with my parents tomorrow night and the gala on Saturday."

"Yes."

It seemed the world was conspiring to keep them from having private time.

Then Sansa smiled and nipped at him.

"Good thing, the Rock is huge, and you have commandeered your own wing. We can sneak away," she crooned into his ear.

He liked that idea and felt his mood restore itself. Perhaps with Sansa by his side, this wouldn't be as horrible as he'd feared.

* * *

_ Thursday Evening: Lannister Family Dinner – Sansa _

Tywin had texted Sansa around 4 pm to tell her that his daughter and her family had arrived at the Rock. Even through the text, she could tell her lion was not pleased to have 'the hoards' there as he had described them.

Sansa had spent her lunch hour with Shireen being lectured on how insufferable Joffrey was.

_Thank god Shireen was dragging Jon along to this dinner_, Sansa thought, as she quickly dashed towards the car. Tywin seemed to like him and he might help ease some of the tension.

Jon had protested about coming to the dinner, but a look from the two of them had him zipping his mouth shut and agreeing to come. He'd brightened when Sansa had said that he could bring Dax, and Shireen was eager to show Jon off to her cousins.

The shy young woman had confessed that Joff had always been mean to her and told her she'd never get a boyfriend with a face like hers. Jon had snarled that if Joff made one wrong move, he'd punch him. Knowing her cousin had a hair-trigger temper, Sansa was trying to decide if having Jon there was such a good idea after all.

Sighing as she thought of the tension that was sure to erupt between the two men, she brushed her lips across Tywin's. He was strung tightly as well.

For the life of her, Sansa couldn't figure out how this entire week had spun so wildly out of control, but all they could do now was try to make the best of it.

"How are you doing?" she asked him quietly as he heaved out an aggrieved sigh.

"They have arrived." He paused. "This was not how I pictured our first week at the Rock."

"Perhaps it won't be quite so …. Much," she offered, voice hopeful.

He snorted.

"They've brought their pets. And it's not just Cersei. Jaime, Tyrion, Kevan and Genna have all insisted that they must be there."

Sansa giggled.

"I guess it's a good thing that Shireen invited Jon."

"The more, the merrier," he said in a voice that was decidedly not merry.

Knowing they had at least half an hour until they were home and sensing that Tywin needed something to take the edge off, Sansa shimmied closer to him, reaching down to cup him through his suit pants.

"Is there nothing that can make my lion happy?" she purred, nipping at his ear.

"Sansa," he growled as she squeezed.

Then, taking the initiative and knowing he'd love it, Sansa had his zipper down and his warm flesh in her hands as she stroked him. Watching his eyes darken, seeing the love and desire there, warring for supremacy, fueled her boldness. Sansa wiggled on the seat until her mouth was on him. She kissed him, licking the bead of moisture that had formed before she worked him into her mouth.

His girth made it impossible for her to make him whole, but between her mouth, her tongue, her lips and her hands, she worked him into a frenzy, until Tywin bucked his hips and roared his released, pouring himself down her throat as she kept her mouth locked around him, milking his release for all she was worth.

When he slumped down, she made sure he was clean before she tucked him away.

Quite pleased with herself, Sansa was unprepared for how Tywin attacked her mouth. His hands were in her hair, pressing her against his chest, and she knew he was overcome with emotion. Like before, Sansa got the impression that it had been a very long time since anyone had ever cared for this man. She made it her mission to do so.

Finally, when he relaxed slightly, he brushed a loose strand of hair back from her face.

"I will never know what I did to deserve you," he whispered softly. "But, I promise you, I will attempt to make you happy every day that we are together my little wolf."

Overcome, she kissed him again, happily making out with her lover until they drove through the gates of Casterly Rock.

Thoroughly dishevelled, she laughed as Tywin blushed as he tried to the right his impeccable suit and make it look like they hadn't just been sucking face for half an hour.

"You are a menace," he growled into her ear as he took her hand and walked up the grand steps to the main entrance.

"You love it," she singsonged to him, knowing he did. He was a man after all – and Sansa was a stunning woman.

When they entered his impressive house, even Sansa could see the chaos that his children had left in their wake. Despite his staff's best attempts, there was clothing and shoes strewn about, a cacophony of voices and the excited barks that indicated dogs. Lots of dogs.

Grinning, Sansa pulled him towards the great room/kitchen area, when he tried to go up the stairs and to their private wing.

"Nope," she told him.

Suddenly, Tarquin appeared, and looking quite distraught, Sansa reached down to pick him up, cuddling him in her arms.

"Ohhh, baby, what's wrong?" she asked the sphynx. He let out a disgruntled meow, just as three dogs and a pig came barrelling around the corner and almost crashed into Sansa and Tywin.

"JAIME! CERSEI! TYRION!" Tywin bellowed, his face red. "What in seven hells are these animals doing inside?"

Tywin stormed off, and all Sansa could do was trail after him, hearing something crash in another part of the house. She was afraid that Tywin truly might hurt someone if she wasn't by his side.

She followed Tywin into the kitchen to see several golden-haired people sitting around the massive island. There were various bottles of wine and liquor open, plates of crackers and cheese laid out for people to snack on, and several heads swivelled in their direction as they entered together.

Sansa paused, with Tarquin in her arms, suddenly unsure of her place. She knew Jaime and Tyrion, having briefly met them at the pub last week. The rest were strangers to her. Strangers were related to the man she loved, whose house she'd moved into after knowing him for a week. This could be bad.

Coming out of his rage, Tywin seemed to realize her discomfort the moment she felt it, and he turned and brought her into the circle of his arms, resting a hand on her back and making them a united front as she met his family for the first time.

As all mouths went silent, and all eyes landed on them, Tywin turned his back on his family and cupped her face, gently kissing her.

"You are the woman I love, Sansa," was all he said, and not quietly.

It was more than apparent he was laying down the gauntlet when it came to her position in his life, and his family had better get on board – quickly. She beamed at him as their cat purred happily.

The first person to react was Jaime, who gave them a warm grin.

"Sansa, welcome to the Rock. Tell us, how do you like it here?" He had stood and came to kiss her on the cheek, earning Tywin's undying gratitude.

Grateful for the olive branch, Sansa responded in kind.

"It's so lovely here."

Jaime’s welcome was followed quickly by Tyrion, who was holding hands with a pretty dark-haired lady.

"Sansa, my wife, Shae. Shae, Sansa."

The women shook hands, and Sansa saw the curiosity in Shae's eyes, but no outright hostility. Tywin had tensed, but Sansa knew things between him and his youngest son were always slightly fraught. It had nothing to do with her.

"Hello," the women said, exchanging pleasantries.

Jaime was busy getting more wine glasses, as a tall, slim, gorgeous blond woman rose.

Her eyes were frosty, and Sansa instantly recognized Cersei. Even though her father and Robert were close friends, Cersei had never gotten along with the Starks. Still, Sansa would try. For Tywin. She felt his hand caress her back as if he were trying to convey that he was here for her.

"Father, perhaps you'd like to introduce us to your…"

"To the woman I love, Cersei. No need to be coy or play games. This is Dr. Sansa Stark. Sansa, my daughter, Cersei."

The tone in Tywin's voice was clear – Sansa was welcome, and Cersei's reception of her would determine if she and her family would be staying.

Sansa watched as the woman swallowed down whatever retort she wanted to make and held out her hand as if she were doing Sansa a great favour by offering it. Thankfully, in her line of work, Sansa had run into women like Cersei Lannister Baratheon before. She was one of ‘those’ women, whom seemed to think she was better than everyone else.

"Sansa, welcome to the Rock." Cersei looked as if she’d swallowed lemon juice to say those words.

"Thanks," Sansa said, grinning widely, just as Jaime handed her a glass of wine, whispering it was for courage as a loud crash sounded somewhere deep in the Rock.

"For fuck sakes, what in seven hells is going on?" Tywin snarled.

He looked to his children, the other two people momentarily forgotten.

"Well, you see, father, when we heard that Cersei was bringing her pets," Tyrion began.

"They aren't pets, you miserable little toad. They are champion show dogs. Afghans," Cersei preened, glancing at Sansa to see if that had impressed her. It hadn't, but Sansa wisely bit her tongue, and nodded, sipping her wine as Jaime winked at her. It seemed Cersei was a show dog mom. That took the cake.

"They are spoilt, pampered brats," Tyrion countered.

Sansa had to admit that Afghans were a lot of work but could be quite lovely dogs.

Cersei gasped and held a hand over her heart as if offended.

"They are my babies!" she said aghast.

"Whom you feed distilled bottled water and organic raw food."

"For good reason."

They were glaring at each other, and Sansa could feel the tension between them.

Tywin shook his head and gave Sansa a long-suffering look.

She could understand his frustration. His children seemed very self-involved.

The older man at the table, who was holding hands with a lovely looking woman just smiled.

"Hello, Sansa. I'm Kevan, Ty's brother, and this is my wife, Dorna."

Grateful to be out of the sibling spat, Sansa moved towards them quickly, introducing herself. Just as they'd finished shaking hands, there was incessant yipping, and a buxom woman with blond hair piled high on her head soared into the kitchen, commanding the room.

"Tywin!" she cried. "Those vicious animals are after my babies."

Tywin rolled her eyes, as Sansa held onto Tarquin, fascinated with her lover's family.

"Genna!" Ty roared.

Suddenly three little chihuahuas came running into the kitchen, followed by Cersei's beloved Afghan hounds and a goofy looking Labradoodle.

The little chihuahuas all had bright pink collars with what Sansa swore were real diamonds on them, and their nails painted pink.

The doodle took one look at Jaime and launched himself into his arms, as Jaime swung the dog around.

"Good boy Gus. Good boy." Jaime was giving the dog kisses as the doodle wiggled in Jaime's arms.

There was a snort, and then a pig shuffled into the room and was followed by a little pug that clearly had a skin condition.

Sansa swore Tywin's head might explode. Before her lover could reign the chaos in there was another shout.

"Mom! MOM!" Came a high pitched voice, and a teenager arrived on the scene, followed by two more, her brothers, Sansa figured, going by how closely they all reassemble each other. Sansa had met Joffrey and Mycella once, a long time ago, but it had been years since she'd seen them.

"Joff let out his disgusting tarantula in our rooms, and now Daisy is scared."

Daisy must be the pug. Since Daisy was sniffing the pig's butt, Sansa didn't think she looked scared in the least. The pug looked like she was in heaven if Sansa were honest.

The younger boy appeared to be trying to hold in a snicker, while the older one, Joff, sneered and shrugged.

"My spider likes to explore."

"She's a menace."

"She won't hurt anyone."

"She's the thing of nightmares."

"Daisy is disgusting with her skin condition."

"ENOUGH!" Tywin roared, breathing heavily and bracing his arms against the island.

Silence reigned as if everyone could tell they’d pushed Tywin to his limit.

"In case you all failed to notice, we are not an animal house. This is Casterly Rock, the greatest single residence in all of Westeros. And you've all turned it into a barn! I wanted to show Sansa that our family has some sense of class and decorum. But my gods, the way you lot have carried on…"

Sensing he was close to truly snapping, Sansa rose, and put Tarquin on the island, before drawing him into her arms.

"Hey, babe, look at me," she said.

She could see his green eyes flashing with fury, but more embarrassment. She cuddled against him and brushed her lips against his.

"Tywin, my family is big and loud and wild. This is nothing."

It wasn't exactly nothing. Sansa knew it wasn't every day you saw a pig wander through a house like the Rock, but Tywin was what mattered. She needed to calm him down, so the entire evening wasn't a wash.

"I wanted a quiet night with you. To come home, eat a lovely dinner, perhaps take a swim," he gritted out. Sansa thought the idea sounded lovely.

Apparently, so did the others.

"Oh, grandpa, is the pool open?" the youngest boy asked eagerly, and she heard Tywin groan.

Sansa giggled and hugged him harder.

"They are family, Tywin. Why don't we see if your staff can put together a simple meal we can enjoy outdoors."

His eyes narrowed.

"Are you placating me?"

"Yup. Is it working?"

He grunted.

"Perhaps."

"Come on my love. They want to be around you. And they all have their pets. This is what it's about, right? Family."

He gave a long-suffering sigh and then kissed her passionately, seeming not to care that his children and grandchildren were standing there watching them.

_She's like the lion tamer._

_How does she do it?_

_Oh, for god sakes, it's like he's trying to devour her._

_Ewww, grandpa! _

_I didn't know the old guy had it in him._

_Way to go, Tywin!_

Sansa snickered against his lips as he rested his mouth on her forehead.

"Fuck," he whispered.

Sansa was getting a kick out of his family. They were loud, had no filter and clearly loved him, even if he was annoyed as hell by them. It was more than apparent that he'd cut himself off from them, and now, with the door cracked open, they had barged through.

Clapping her hands, she turned to them and started to round the Lannister's up, just as Stannis, Robert, Shireen and Jon came into the kitchen with Dax, Jon's white Shepard following closely behind. There was more barking, running and a few crashes.

"Christ," Tywin swore, and Sansa squeezed him harder.

"I am a man that values my privacy, Sansa. This is not private."

"No, my love it is not. This is family."

* * *

_ Later Thursday Night: Family dinner – Tywin  _

An hour later, an elegant yet simple dinner was being produced on the stone terrace that overlooked the Sunset Sea. With the fading sun, a glass of scotch in his hand, and the woman he loved entertaining his family, Tywin finally allowed himself to relax. At his end of the long table were Stannis, Kevan, and Robert, while the others were all sitting around Sansa.

There were people in his home that Tywin liked more than others, he reflected.

Robert had annoyed him, from almost the moment that Cersei had brought him home years ago. While there might have been love and affection there at first, now they mostly stayed together because of their beloved dogs, Duke and Queenie. They were both obsessed with them and their show status.

Their children left much to be desired.

Joffrey was a selfish, spoilt brat that was getting worse, the more Cersei indulged him.

Cella was a sweet girl, but Tywin worried that if she stayed under Robert and Cersei's roof for much longer, she'd turn into her mother – vain, self-centered, and petty.

Tommen, was Tywin's favourite grandchild. He was sweet and kind and reminded Tywin of Joanna more than anyone else.

A snarky laugh had Tywin's eye sliding towards Tyrion and Shae.

His youngest son, the one that Tywin had never really got along with, had married a woman that had been an escort as she'd put herself through university to become a sex therapist. Shae was the same age as Tyrion, at thirty five.

For Tywin, it was a tawdry career that was beneath a Lannister, even if Tyrion was the lowest of them all.

Jaime was grinning like a mad man, and for a brief moment, Tywin's gaze settled on his favourite child. He wondered when Jaime might meet someone and settle down, giving him more grandchildren and a sense of peace for his son. Tywin knew all too well what it was like to be alone, and he worried about Jaime.

When Sansa rose to take her place beside him, Tywin stood with her at the head of the table and cleared his throat, so all eyes were on them. He held her tight, this woman that was his future. He hadn't expected them all to be here, his family, but here they were. Somehow the pets had been rounded up and secured in crates and rooms to give them a little peace and quiet.

"To the family," was all he said as he held his glass up in a toast.

"Family!" came the cheer back before Tywin's staff appeared with their meal.

Halfway through, Shae, emboldened by the free-flowing champagne, got a sly look in her eye.

"So, Sansa, tell us. Is the Great Lion truly as great as they say?" She winked at them.

There was no mistaking the innuendo, and Sansa blushed as Tywin snarled, "Control your wife!" to Tyrion.

Shaking her head, Sansa laughed, taking a fortifying sip of wine.

"He's marvellous," she purred, stroking his arm.

Tywin preened.

"Oh good lord," Cersei muttered darkly, drinking her entire glass of wine.

Jaime howled in glee and saluted his father.

"Good for you, Dad."

Shae just looked fascinated, and she leaned in closer.

"I was so happy with Tyrion told me his father found someone. I've always said he'd be much pleasanter if he were getting regular orgasms. I'm happy to hear he satisfies you."

Tywin wished that a hole would open up and swallow him right now. How on earth was this appropriate dinner conversation?

Jon looked at Stannis and winked. "I'm not so bad now, am I?"

Stannis grunted out his appreciation for Shireen's choice in boyfriends.

Genna was chortling in amusement as she demanded to know 'everything' from Sansa, who had her face buried in Tywin's shoulder.

Unbeknownst to Tywin, his two grandsons had gone inside the house. It wasn't until the barking, and the rumble of paws was heard, that Tywin realized Joff and Tommen had let all the beasts loose again.

There was no stopping what they'd set in motion, as Cella's fat pug was bumped into the pool by Tyrion's pig Petunia.

The pug was valiantly attempting to swim, but her weight and short legs had her sinking.

Cella was shrieking, until Jaime dove into the pool to rescue her.

Gus, hating to be separated from his father, was whimpering and barking like mad at the edge of the pool.

Dax, who loved the water, thought they were there to play. He jumped in after Jaime, as Cersei's Afghans pranced daintily by the pool.

Things might have settled if Harold, Kevan's basset hound, hadn't started to bay, driving Genna's three dogs, Minky, Pinky and Dinky, into a frenzy, until suddenly there was a great splash.

Cersei shrieked.

"The chlorine will ruin their hair!"

Gus was sinking like a stone as Jaime was holding onto Cella's fat pug and couldn’t rescue his own dog.

The little chihuahuas were happily doggy paddling around the pool, while Dax was barking and doing laps. Harold, who got water in his ears, kept shaking his head and spraying drool and water everywhere.

Sansa and Tywin had risen to watch the utter spectacle of what was unfolding.

Angry with her sons, who were howling in laughter, Cersei finally snapped and pushed Joff into the pool. Not to be outdone, Tommen did a cannonball to join them, and then grabbed Gus, who was trying to get to Jaime.

Somehow, Jaime got Daisy the pug to the side of the pool, then grinned evilly and pulled Cella in. Cella had been hanging onto Shireen, who went tumbling in.

Laughing, Jon was clapping his hands as he shook his head at what was happening, missing the pig who came trotting by, bumping him into the pool as well.

Dax, who thought Jon was there to play, barked happily and swam over to the handsome vet.

"This is madness," Tywin snapped as Sansa doubled over laughing.

"Oh my god, this is hilarious."

"The pool is ruined," Tywin said, stating the obvious.

"And to think I was worried about you meeting my family," Sansa said, shaking her head. "Nothing will ever top this, Ty. Not until we have our own kids."

He paused, stilled and then turned to her, a look of wonder on his face.

"Our children."

"Yup," she said, then kissed him soundly, grabbing his ass. "I can only imagine they'll want a million pets and think about how many we can have at the Rock."

Genna and Kevan, who overheard Sansa, were beaming at them, but Tywin suddenly didn't care – about any of it. He grabbed Sansa and began to walk away from the chaos his family had created, his need for her overwhelming.

"Clean this up!" he bellowed and then hustled her inside the Rock, desperate to be with her and reaffirm their love. She was right – this was family, this was their life.

Their very messy, very loud, beautiful, wonderful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next
> 
> Stark dinner and Gala - I PROMISE 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked this and laughed like I did.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks meet Tywin

* * *

_ The morning after – Tywin  _

When Tywin awoke the next morning, Sansa pressed firmly into his side, and he took a moment to wonder why he felt slightly anxious and not wonderful the way he had the day before. Sansa was here, living in his home.

He was building a life with her, an interesting, beautiful woman with a challenging career and a caring heart. He had opened himself up to the possibility of love again and had been richly rewarded.

So why did he feel that ball of unease in his stomach?

Then the disaster that was his family came crashing back over him. It was embarrassing and humiliating the way that had all behaved.

"You went from purring to growling," Sansa said, pressing a kiss to his chest.

She stroked him, as she knew he liked to be touched, her lips moving softly against his skin.

It was intimate.

Warm.

Loving.

"I do not purr," he stated, somewhat indignantly, glancing down at her. Her eyes almost danced, and she settled something in him, as was her way. With Sansa, nothing seemed quite so dire as when he'd been alone. Such was her power.

Tarquin stretched and meowed as they both looked at their cat.

Sansa giggled again as her hand continued to touch him.

"You do my lion, but no worries. I think it's sexy."

The look on her face told Tywin she was speaking the truth. At that moment, she took his breath away. They were lying in one of the most luxurious master bedrooms in all of Westeros, and he knew Sansa was there for him. Well, him and his cat.

He trailed his fingers down her bare back, regretting that he didn't have time to make love to her this morning. She had to be a clinic by 8 am and was leaving early today to prepare for the dinner with her parents.

He'd secured them a table at the best restaurant in Lannisport, where Jaime was head chef, and even though she said she wasn't nervous, Tywin could tell she was.

To a point, he was as well, but for decidedly different reasons.

Jaime's restaurant was the place to be seen in Lannisport – hell in the entire Westerlands.

After tonight, when they arrived together and he escorted her inside, there would be no doubt about their relationship.

It had been ages since he'd been photographed with a woman, let alone committed to someone. The last woman that had that pleasure had been Joanna.

The dinner put them on the map as a couple, and the vultures were sure to descend and that’s where Tywin’s nerves came from.

Tywin knew that for years he'd been deemed the most eligible bachelor in Westeros. He had been wealthy and relatively young when Joanna had died and had gone into seclusion to mourn her loss. Still, that hadn’t stopped the press from speculating wildly about his love life.

In a very public way, he was coming out of his self-imposed exile, with Sansa on his arm, in his bed and in his life. It could change a lot in her life, and while he was prepared for it, he wasn’t sure she was. The last thing he wanted was to blindside her with what this might mean.

"You know that dinner tonight will bring out the press, right?" he said, brushing his lips over her shoulder.

Her skin was so pale, so creamy that he loved to touch it. She squirmed against him, and Tywin took the hint, allowing his large hand to traces the curves and dips that was her stomach. And lower.

_Perhaps he had time to make her happy this morning, after all,_ he thought as he slipped two fingers inside her drenched channel and stroked.

She was so responsive to his touches that Tywin loved to play with her and give this pleasure. He could spend hours making her peak again and again.

"Tywin," she said in a breathy moan as he touched her how she liked.

"Press, Dr. Stark, concentrate," he chastised, finding a bundle of nerves inside her that made her keen. It was a good thing that she was pressed up against him, his body serving as an anchor against hers as she writhed on his hand.

"Press… what?" she said, her eyes glazed with pleasure. He would not deny that his ego swelled that he could make such a magnificent woman feel this way.

"There will be press there tonight, my darling. They will know that we are together, that we are a couple. And they will hound us once we go public. Are you prepared for that level of scrutiny?"

Sansa reached down and stilled his hand, a frown on her face.

"Are you?"

Gods, he loved her fire and how she threw his words right back at him.

"I am," Tywin said confidently.

He wanted everyone to know that Sansa was with him and that they were together.

"Then I am as well, although I'm sure Dr. Selmy will have something to say," she all but snorted. Dr. Selmy did not like the press for any reason unless they were helping fundraise for his clinic.

Tywin leaned down to press a heated kiss to her neck and murmured, "Let me worry about Barristan," he responded as his hands resumed their ministrations. Then all thoughts of others fled, and it was just them.

When Tywin finally left Sansa alone to get ready for her day, he made his way downstairs and out of his private wing alone, wondering where his loathsome family was.

Thankfully, it was only Cersei and Robert, their children, and Shireen and Stannis left in his house. His daughter was making arrangements to have the pool cleaned, and the pets appeared to be contained - walked or otherwise looked after thank the gods.

Tywin joined Stannis for breakfast, relieved that Robert was apparently still abed, and Cersei was too busy barking out orders to his staff to eat with them.

Stannis actually had the gall to smirk as Tywin slid into his chair at the head of the table.

"Quite the night," Stannis said, not even attempting to hide his smug look. "How did Sansa like your family?"

Tywin grunted. "Robert is your brother," Tywin reminded Stannis pointedly.

As his staff hurried to fill his coffee cup and produce his typical breakfast of an egg-white omelet, fruit and whole-wheat toast, Tywin reached for the paper.

"Will Ms. Stark be joining you today?" they asked.

"No, but I'd imagine she'll take a coffee to go, along with a bagel," he replied, flipping open the paper. He saw Stannis was already through the _Westerosi Times_ and onto the _Lannisport Herald._

One thing that Tywin liked about Stannis was the man was old fashioned as he was when it came to reading the news. While Tywin was well aware, he could get it on any number of electronic devices he had, and he preferred a real paper.

Sansa sailed into the huge dining room twenty minutes later, dropping a kiss to his lips and stealing a slice of toast. Tywin shot a glance at Stannis and couldn't help but note the look of slight longing on the man's face.

"Ty, do you know if Gerald is ready? And are you sure it's ok if he takes me in?"

"It is fine, love. I'm working from home today, and he'll pick you up whenever you like."

She nodded, glancing down at her phone, worrying her lip.

"And the reservation is set for tonight? My parents just left Wintertown, so they should be here in a few hours."

Tywin saw the concern in her eyes and rose to take her into his arms.

"Sansa, things will go smoothly tonight. If we could survive that hell show that was my family, I'm sure nothing that happens tonight will be as bad as that."

She gave him a slightly suspicious look. "You realized you've just jinxed us, right?"

He tugged on her braid and patted her butt, then kissed her lips. "Go to work and stop worrying. I can be charming."

Stannis snorted, and Sansa sent him a glare as she grabbed the coffee from Tywin's staff member that was holding it out for her.

"Not a word," she said to Stannis before kissing Tywin again and hurrying out of the room, saying she'd text him later.

Tywin stood for a moment, a bit in awe at the turn his life had taken before he heard the stomping of feet on the stairs. It appeared Cersei's brood was up, and they'd be there in moments.

Tywin slipped back into his seat as everyone joined them, laughing about the party the night before and making plans for the day.

Shireen and Stannis were heading into Lannisport to check on Mack and then to tour the university here. Shireen was seriously considering transferring.

Cella was upset the pool was down, as she'd planned on working on her tan, while Joff was complaining he was bored already.

Knowing he'd regret it, but seeing no other way, Tywin cleared his throat.

"We could play a round of golf at the club this morning if that is preferable," he said to Joff, Robert and Tommen. All the Baratheons and Lannisters had learned the game at a young age. Both of his grandsons perked up, and agreed happily to that plan, while Robert demanded they get a cart.

"Hills. Nothing but bloody hills at the club here," the big man muttered. Personally, Tywin thought the man could benefit from walking a few hills, but said nothing.

With the men occupied, Cella and Cersei fell back onto their old staple of shopping in Lannisport.

Resigned to a morning with Robert and his grandsons, and an evening with Sansa's parents, Tywin knew the day would feel interminable.

Still, there was nothing more to do than grin and bear it and just get through it. Soon enough, they would all be gone, and Sansa would be here. That was all that mattered – that he was no longer alone in his life and that he had the rest of his life with a woman he'd fallen head over heels in love with.

* * *

_ Dinner with the Starks – Tywin  _

Sansa was running late.

She'd gotten pulled into a cutting edge surgery and hadn't been able to say no.

Tywin understood. He'd spent his entire life building his career, often putting it ahead of his family and their needs so in many ways, he wasn’t fussed at all about her schedule.

Not that he thought Sansa was putting her career ahead of him, but she was still relatively young when it came to her profession, and he understood these opportunities did not come up every day.

It meant that when she came rushing through the front doors of the Rock, she walked in to find his entire family back at his home, in various states around his mansion.

Because Cersei was here, Genna and her family, along with Kevan and his, had decided they needed to visit. Again. This also seemed to necessitate a return visit from Tyrion and his wife, and while no one brought their pets, thankfully, it was louder and more chaotic than Tywin was used to.

He hated that she was walking into all of them, just here and longed for the days of quiet, when it was just him, Sansa and Tarquin in his home.

His day already felt exhausting, as he'd had to listen to Joff prattle on about how important he thought himself, while Robert did nothing to stem his eldest son’s ridiculous ideas. If anything, Robert seemed to encourage him, and for no other reason than both men liked to think they were something more than they were.

Tommen, Tywin discovered, was much sweeter, quieter and introspective than his older brother, so Tywin had directed his attention to him.

After golf and lunch at the club, Tywin had returned them to the Rock, where the pool was once again ready for use.

Thankfully, Tywin had been able to escape to his own wing, leaving his family behind. Perhaps it made him a bad man to be exhausted by them, but he didn't much care as he sunk into his comfortable chair to do a few hours of work.

His phone chimed, and he smiled softly to himself when he saw Sansa's name pop up.

**Sansa**: Hello, my love. Just running a bit behind. Should be home by 5 pm. Parents have landed. See you soon.

Knowing he had a few hours to kill, he happily ensconced himself in work, only looking up when his man knocked softly on the door, pushing inside to inform him that Ms. Stark was on her way home and that the car would be ready for them to leave at 7:30 pm.

She entered their bedroom in a flurry of apologies and energy, and Tywin knew she'd enjoyed her day. He reassured her that they had time before they had to go, even as she wrapped her arms around him.

"How was your day?" she said, giving him her full attention.

"Long and tiresome," he told her honestly.

Understanding lit her eyes, and she nodded.

"A few more events, a couple more days, then we'll have the Rock to ourselves."

There were no words on earth that could express how much Tywin needed that.

He joined her in the shower, uncaring when she said he might make them late. He needed her and when he found her ready for him, and he knew she needed this as well. It was slow, loving and reaffirmed their connection.

When she emerged an hour later from the bathroom, her hair coiled into a perfect chignon, the red dress hugging her every curve, Tywin's breath caught.

She twirled and asked with a flashing wink, "Do you approve?"

"I do, Dr. Stark."

Then he produced a long, flat box, stamped with the jeweller he'd used for the past four decades and watched as her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Tywin, what is that?"

He grinned.

"This, my dear, is a Harry Winston diamond necklace from 1967. It is a classic, Sansa, a timeless piece that deserves to be worn around the neck of a beautiful woman. And it is yours."

She was shaking as he undid the clasp, her fingers brushing over the stunning necklace. He watched her swallow hard as she shook her head.

"Tywin, it's too much," she protested.

He brushed his lips across the nape of her neck, noting the shiver. He'd just had her, and yet he knew she would be ready for him again should he push her. They didn’t have time now, but perhaps after dinner.

"It is not too much. It is barely more than enough for you," he said.

He was pleased when she let him drape it around the elegant column of her neck, and then they turned as one.

Tywin was wearing a dark blue bespoke suit with a red tie that matched her dress. As she donned her wrap, Tywin offered her his arm, so they descended the stairs of his elegant home together.

Unable to leave well enough alone, his family had gathered to see them off. There were whistles and clapping, and a pinched look on Cersei's face, but Sansa took it all in stride. Soon enough, he had her out the door and back into the town car for the trip back to Lannisport.

As they drove, Tywin held her hand, listening as she explained the surgery, her voice becoming more excited as the story progressed, and he found himself content to revel in her success. This simple act of sharing her day with him touched him profoundly, and he barely noticed that they were already back in the city.

As predicted, the press was there, outside of the place where they were having dinner. Jaime's restaurant was the spot to be seen, and being a Friday night, the various photographers hung out here, never knowing when they might catch someone famous coming for dinner.

"Oh. There are so many," Sansa said, their car being spotted and the flashing already starting.

"There are. Unfortunately, it is quite unavoidable, I'm afraid," he told her, real regret in his voice.

He was used to the attention that came with his status as the wealthiest man in Westeros, but Tywin knew Sansa was not. And as much as he knew that she loved him, that she was willing to build a life with him, perhaps this would prove to be too much. He wouldn't blame her if she wanted to keep things simpler and go back to being relatively unknown. She'd worked her entire life to achieve the success she had in her career – now part of that might be jeopardized with her association with him.

"It's fine," she responded, even though she hadn't entirely lost her look of apprehension.

He saw her accept this part of his life, and for a moment, guilt stabbed through him – for what he was and how being with him would upend her life.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

She cocked her head.

"What on earth are you sorry for, Tywin?"

"For this," he said, waving a hand at the press behind them. "That your life will never quite be yours, now that you are with me. That I've potentially jeopardized everything you've worked for."

She said nothing for a moment, and genuine fear coursed through him that she might choose to leave him.

Instead, she shocked him when she leaned over and kissed him, full out on the lips, her hands on his neck so she couldn't pull back. Groaning, he slanted his mouth and deepened the kiss, knowing that this would be everywhere within an hour.

When they finally parted, she said, a bit breathlessly, "Well, now there won't be any doubts who you belong to, will there?"

"Sansa," he growled.

Her possession of him fueled some primal instinct deep inside of him, and he had half a mind to blow this dinner off, once and for all.

"Tywin, if they bug me at work, or my colleagues and friends, what will you do to keep us safe?"

He was stunned for a moment, then said, passionately, "Anything. If you need security, you will let me know immediately."

Tywin would do anything to keep her and those she worked for safe.

She grinned at his response, then kissed him again.

"See, there is nothing to be sorry for. You aren't responsible for the press. Now I'm hungry, and I'm sure my parents are waiting. Ready to wow them, Mr. Lannister?"

"Ready, Dr. Stark," he said, exiting the vehicle gracefully, reaching for her hand, to help her and then guide her inside.

Jaime knew they were coming and also knew what a spectacle it was when Tywin had done this on occasion in the past, so his maître' d was waiting at the door, which opened smoothly after they'd crossed the short distance from the curb to the restaurant.

Once inside, Jaime was there, smiling at the two of them. He pressed a kiss to Sansa's cheek and then showed them to the restaurant's best table.

Tywin had his hand on her lower back as they walked through the restaurant, all eyes on them. Tywin knew they made a stunning couple, and he was pleased to see more than one person look at him with envy in his eyes. He was a man that knew what he had with Sansa, and he wasn't letting her go.

When they finally got their table, a couple in their early fifties was waiting for them. No one, not even Ned and Catelyn Stark, missed their entrance, and since Tywin was only a few years older than Ned, he knew the man had some serious concerns about this relationship.

Tywin's instinct was to put up his defensive walls, to demand that they respect that he and Sansa loved one another and that he would do anything to see to her happiness. But one look at Sansa's face, and Tywin knew she was expecting him to go into what his children referred to as his '_Great Lion Mode_' – arrogant, demanding and remote.

He forced himself to take a deep breath and then attempted a smile. He wasn't sure it hit the mark, as Ned Stark grimaced, but he was trying, dammit. That should count for something.

"Mom, Dad," Sansa finally said, as they stood to hug her. It was clear to Tywin that they loved her, as they held on tight before releasing her back to him.

"This is Tywin," she said, turning to him. She put her hand on his chest, and he was pleased she was willing to touch him in front of her parents. "Tywin Lannister," she added unnecessarily as both her parents shook his hand.

Awkwardly, the four of them took their seats, as their waiter appeared, asking for drink orders and giving the specials of the night.

There was a brief moment of silence until the drinks appeared, and then Catelyn cleared her throat.

"So, Sansa says you met when your cat got sick."

Tywin had to give the woman points for trying. He knew this wasn't easy.

"I did. It was an emergency, and she was on call. She took outstanding care of the both of us," Tywin said, turning to gaze at Sansa. She beamed back at him and then launched into a vivid description of Tarquin and all his best attributes, as Tywin sat back, content to let her lead.

The story about his cat, led to the one about Mack and his surgery, and Shireen and Stannis coming to Lannisport. By the time they'd ordered their first course, Catelyn had relaxed marginally, happy to hear that Jon was thinking about dating someone seriously and not playing the field.

Through soup, salad and appetizers, Catelyn and Sansa upheld most of the conversation, until Ned turned to Tywin during a lull in the conversation.

"So, Tywin, what are your intentions with our daughter?" he asked bluntly, his fingers flexing on his scotch glass.

Sansa stiffened and reached down for his hand. Tywin bristled and was just about to respond when Jaime appeared.

"Hello folks, how had the food been so far tonight?" he asked, wearing his chef whites.

Then he winked and said, "Father. I hope it's been up to your exacting standards."

Both Cat and Ned startled a bit, and then looked between Jaime and Tywin.

"My son, Jaime, is the owner and head chef of this restaurant," Tywin said by way of explanation.

"The food is wonderful," Catelyn told him as Jaime beamed.

"So, have you quizzed them yet?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Quizzed them?" Ned asked, somewhat stupefied.

"On how in love they are. Surely Dr. Jon told you. It was love at first sight for these two. I've been waiting my whole life to see my father fall in love again. He even went to music trivia night at the pub with Sansa and her colleagues," Jaime said.

Ned turned to Tywin, an enigmatic look on his face.

"Is that true?"

"Yes," Tywin said, shifting slightly in his seat.

He hated being judged by people, especially anyone he thought he was above. And there were very few people that Tywin did not think he was better than. If that made him arrogant, he didn't much care.

"And he took me out on _Brightroar_," Sansa said.

"His yacht," she added. “Plus, when we were doing Mack's surgery, he had Jaime make a whole bunch of food and then delivered it to the clinic. We were starved."

Both Ned and Cat looked suitably impressed, as Jaime was called back to the kitchen. Tywin was just about to say something when Sansa leaned forward.

"Look, I get it. I know that we have years between us. I know that we're going to have hurdles that other couples don't have. But I'm in love with this man, and he loves me back. And I really don't want to have to choose between my family and the man I've fallen in love with," she said to her parents.

At that moment, her phone rang, and knowing that she was technically not on call but had said that she could be reached if it was an emergency, she glanced at Tywin.

"Answer it," was all he said.

Sansa did, and it was clear she had to go.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, leaning into him. She seemed torn, and Tywin knew that this would not do.

He gently cupped her chin until their eyes met.

"Sansa, go. This is your job. If Bronn is calling you, it must be important."

She nodded. "It is. Bronn said we have to go back in and fix a stint that didn't hold from earlier. I wouldn't go, but …"

Tywin interrupted her by kissing her gently.

"Go. Take Gerald."

She kissed him again and reached for her wrap. He helped her into it, as she dashed around the table to hug her parents.

"I'm sorry," she started to say before they waved her away, and she was running out the door, leaving Tywin to face the Starks alone.

There was silence, until Ned said, "You really love her, don't you?"

Tywin gave a terse nod. "I do. With my entire heart."

Ned glanced at the door. "You're not even upset that she had to leave." There was a tone of almost wonder in his voice.

Tywin frowned.

"It is her job. She is passionate about it and she wants to learn. Why on earth would I stand in her way, or make her feel bad for that? What type of man, what type of _person_ would that make me?"

Ned chuckled as he leaned forward and held out his hand. Tywin grasped it.

"I have no idea how she fell for you, but when Sansa sets her mind to something, there is no dissuading her. If she is in love with you, that's all there is to it. From what I've seen, you love her just as much."

Tywin swallowed hard. "She is everything to me," he told her parents.

"And children?" Cat asked softly. "She'll want them. I'm not meaning to pry – I know that it is between the two of you, but …"

"I will give her anything she wants. If we were so blessed to have a family, then I would be a very happy man."

With that settled, the Starks relaxed, and Tywin found himself enjoying the dinner. They were intelligent people, who clearly cared a great deal for their family and told Tywin funny stories about Sansa growing up.

When he settled the bill, an hour and a half later, Cat and Ned had invited him to Winterfell for Christmas with their family – and Sansa, of course.

They parted ways saying they would love to come and visit Casterly Rock tomorrow, and Tywin said he'd send a driver for them around 10 am, so they could all have brunch.

Pleased with how the evening had ended, he got them into their cab and turned to see Jaime standing there, a smile on his face.

"What?" Tywin asked, worry evident.

Jaime shrugged. "I like seeing you happy, that's all. Sansa makes you happy."

"You're not worried I'm acting like a fool? Becoming a cliché? Falling for the younger woman?"

Jaime's grin got bigger. "Sure, you've fallen for a younger woman. But she fell right back. It's nice to see you like this, Dad. It's been a long time."

Regret coursed through Tywin about how fractured his relationships were with his children, although there was nothing he could do now to stem the tide. The past was the past. But perhaps there was a chance to allow his family into his life now.

"So will you be there for brunch tomorrow?" he asked his eldest son.

Jaime's eyebrows winged up in surprise. "You're having us back after we trashed the Rock last night?"

Tywin grunted and said nothing, only nodding.

Jaime's hand came down on Tywin's shoulder. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now tell Sansa that you've invited her parents to your house, and I'll see you in the morning, Pops."

Tywin sneered at being called Pops, then looked down as Jaime shoved a take-out container into his hands. His son was already walking back into his restaurant before Tywin could thank him, but the meaning was clear – feed Sansa.

Later, back in his home, dressed in casual wear, in his study with a roaring fire and Tarquin curled up in his lap, Tywin was reading a book when Sansa appeared.

She had her dress over her arm, her shoes in a bag and was no longer wearing the Harry Winston diamond necklace. Instead, she was in scrubs; with those rubber shoes on her feet, she called Crocs.

And she looked utterly wrecked.

Tywin put down his book and opened his arms. She dropped everything and snuggled in deep, letting out a contented sigh.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, allowing the joy of the moment to wash over him.

"Jaime sent food home for you, and I've invited your parents, along with Jon and Shireen and my sons to the Rock for brunch tomorrow," he told her, when she didn’t say anything.

She gazed at him in wonder.

"You did?"

He nodded and kissed her lips gently.

"I did."

"So, dinner went well?"

"It did, Sansa. Very well." Tywin was quite pleased that the Starks had accepted him.

"And the surgery?"

She shook her head and choked back a sob.

"We lost her," was all she managed before she began to cry.

Tywin simply tightened his hold, rocking her gently as her grief, frustration, and anger poured out. When she was limp, he carried her upstairs, drew her bath, gave her a glass of wine and heated up her dinner from Jaime.

She sniffed a bit and then gave him a forlorn look.

"I'm sorry for being so miserable and for bailing on dinner."

"Sansa, stop. It was fine. I understand the demands of your job."

She nodded again, then ate, and drank the wine, staying in the bath until the water cooled. She donned on of his shirts and found Tarquin, cuddling him close as Tywin shut off the lights. When he crawled into bed beside her, she was in his arms in an instant, and he stroked her back, hoping he was giving her the comfort she required. He wasn't very good at this, he knew.

"Thank you for not making me feel stupid for being so emotional," she told him.

"Never," he responded. He could only imagine what losing a patient would do to someone like Sansa, who cared so much.

"I've never had this," she said. "Never had anyone that was here, for just me, to give me comfort like this."

Deeply touched, Tywin hugged her closer. "You are not alone, Sansa. Not tonight, or in any of the nights upcoming. You simply have to tell me what you need, and I will do my utmost to provide it for you."

Her head tilted up to meet his eyes. "I just need you, Tywin. That's all I could think when it was over. I just had to come back, here, to be with you. I hope that doesn't scare you away."

He traced her cheek and pressed his lips to her. "Nothing about this scares me, Sansa."

"I love you," she told him as his heart swelled.

"And I love you."

She closed her eyes then, exhaustion and emotion taking her to dreamland quickly. But Tywin stayed away for an age, just holding her, prepared to be there should she wake and chase the nightmares away. He had everything he'd never known he needed, right here in his bed with him tonight, and he'd do anything necessary to keep her safe, happy and loved for the rest of her days.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next
> 
> Brunch and the Gala and then just the epilogue


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time between Ty and Sansa and the gala night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, the penultimate chapter of what was supposed to be a fun little story about Tywin loving his cat! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

* * *

_ Casterly Rock: Master suite – Sansa  _

Sansa couldn't help how melancholy she felt when she woke up, tucked up in Tywin's arms. Not because of Tywin, but because of the events from the night before as they came rushing back over her with startling clarity, the emotion of losing the dog brought the tears.

She'd been like this since she was young, always far too attached to their family pets and the animals she'd rescued around Winterfell. Right before she'd met Tywin, she'd lost another dog to cancer, and it had been equally as emotional for her.

The difference was now she had this man in her life. She was no longer alone. And that felt incredible.

She felt his arms tighten around her, holding her close as his lips found that perfect spot on her neck like he just knew what she needed.

The care he'd taken with not only her last evening, but her parents, chased away some of the sadness, and she revelled in the miracle that was finding her perfect match in this man.

Who would have thought that one late-night emergency phone call would upend her life in such a wonderful way?

"My love," he whispered into her ear, tugging on the lobe. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Sansa knew that Tywin had cultivated a reputation of being cold, distant and emotionally unavailable.

But with her, he was trying to be more open, caring and giving. Knowing she needed to allow him in, Sansa turned so they could speak face to face.

She took a moment to admire the room where she was now living, the full impact of what it meant to be the woman in Tywin's life rushing over her. It was still stunning that this man had fallen as hard for her as she had for him.

"You're not going anywhere, are you?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

His eyes, green and flecked with gold, darkened.

"No, Sansa, I am not."

"Even when I have to miss dinners and work long hours, and get phone calls on the weekend. When I'm exhausted or need to study or prep for surgery the night before and can't have that glass of wine, none of that scares you away."

His smile was soft and just for her. Almost no one knew this side of Tywin, and she loved that. She loved that a part of this great man belonged to her alone.

"No love. I don't scare easily."

She sucked in a deep breath and then exhaled. Twice. Looked him right in the eyes and spoke from the heart.

"I'm so in love with you; it scares me sometimes, Tywin. I'm living in your amazing home; our families have met. We've known each other for just over two weeks, and already, I can't imagine my life without you in it. And I know my feelings are real, but …"

Sansa hadn't meant to have such a serious conversation right now, but the words just came tumbling out.

"But you are scared that we are just caught up in it all," Tywin finished, a knowing look on his face.

"Yes," she whispered, feeling bad that she was raising doubts about their relationship.

He appeared serious and took his time, formulating his response, so she knew it was heartfelt and not just what she wanted or needed to hear.

"I've been alone for a long time, Sansa. And despite what some may think, it was not due to my lack of options when it came to women. I'm not bragging, but I had my fair share throw themselves at me, even with three young children."

Sansa almost rolled her eyes, loving his ego.

"I'm sure," she said dryly, not really liking to think about how many others might have wanted what she now had – what she was now questioning. She must be an idiot not to leave it alone. Why did she need reassurances from this man when his touch and his eyes told her that she already knew. Why did she need the words?

He traced a pathway down her cheek, and she knew that whatever he was about to say would be monumental.

"Very few tempted me to break my self-imposed celibacy. There have been a few – a very few over the years, but it was decidedly casual and more to scratch an itch than out of any true interest. I was," Tywin paused as if searching for the right way to explain this to her. "I won't say I was content with my life because since you burst into it, I can now see how lonely I was. But I had convinced myself that I was given one great love, and I just had the misfortune of losing mine early in my life. I was resigned, Sansa, to a life alone. That's the best way to describe my life before you."

Tarquin meowed, offended, as Tywin chuckled, and Sansa felt her doubts begin to fade. Both smiled at their cat, before turning back to each other.

"No one ever fit me, Sansa. There hadn't been another woman I wanted to make an effort for, or bring to the Rock, or upend my life for. Not until that moment you opened the doors at the clinic that night. It is cliché to describe it as akin to being struck by lightning, but that was it for me. Even if you end things between us, which you might, I will only ever love two women. Joanna and you."

Her heart felt like it was going to explode right out of her chest. This man was laid bare before her – vulnerable and exposed. She reached up to stroke his face, loving that his whiskers hadn't been shaved off yet. That scruff just did it for her on so many levels. She liked slightly dishevelled, casual Tywin as much as she loved him in his expensive suits.

"I feel like I've been waiting for you my entire life, Tywin. I want a life with you, so much so that it would shatter me were things to end. And I just want you to know what you are getting when you choose me – so that I don't have to feel guilty if my days are long, or I'm a mess because a dog died, or I cry for hours because I had to put down someone's beloved cat that was eighteen years old. This is me – emotional and compassionate. I care too much and become too invested in my clients' lives, and I'll probably always need to come home and cry on your shoulder."

She finished her speech almost out of breath, but so relieved to have it all out there. She just prayed that he wanted the mess that was sometimes her.

"They're big shoulders, Sansa. And they are yours. The Rock has been my refuge for years. Let it be yours," he told her.

Her lip quivered as she understood what he was saying to her. He was here. He wanted her. He was prepared for all of this, no matter how messy it was. He was opening up his private home to her.

"Yeah? Are you sure? I haven't scared you away?"

His eyes soften, and he leaned over to press his lips to hers.

"Never, my darling. I am yours for as long as you'll have me."

She wanted to tell him she wanted him forever and beg him never to leave. But even she understood they were quite there yet – or maybe they were but that for Tywin, the asking of forever would have to come from him. He was slightly old fashioned in that way. And she didn't want to take that moment away from either one of them.

Instead, Sansa sunk into the kiss, the gentleness chasing away the last of her sadness as Tywin loved her. When he entered her, the soft morning light made his skin and hair appear almost golden, and for a moment, her breath caught, imagining him as a king from some bygone era, powerful and commanding, and she, his lady.

"Tywin," she breathed into space between them, "My lion, my love," she chanted as his hips picked up the pace, and he drove himself into her, again and again. When she peaked, she heard him bellow out her name into their massive room, and then empty deep inside her, filling her up and ensuring there was room for nothing but the two of them.

No doubts, no worries, no ghosts of failed relationships past. Just her and Tywin.

Laying in his arms, she traced patterns on his chest and glanced up at him.

"Did you seriously invite my parents to the Rock today?"

"Hmmm?" he was distracted with her hair, running the strands through his fingers.

"My parents. The Rock. Your family. All here in some big mess," she said, hardly believing he'd done that.

Tywin sighed and flopped back down on the bed, bringing her with him.

"A moment of weakness," he posited as she gave him _the look_.

"Don't lie. You like having your family around," she said, laughing at his putout look.

He cocked his head as he gazed at her.

"It's not that exactly. Watching you, with your parents, I realize now how much I've missed out on."

He gave what amounted to a philosophical shrug.

"I can't undo the past, but they seem to insist on being here, and well, perhaps I feel some level of guilt, keeping them out. But that is all," he said as she beamed at him.

"Who knew that underneath that gruff exterior, the Great Lion really was a family man," she told him, finding his lips with hers again.

He grasped her arms gently, and his look was intense.

"I am not Sansa. Not really a family man. I wasn't a good father, and I made many mistakes. But I know that if I want something with you if I want us to continue, children will most likely be in my future. And I do want to be better at it with your help."

Appreciating the hard truths that her lover seemed too willing to confront, Sansa nodded wisely. Together they could have everything she'd ever wanted.

"I'm glad. Now let's shower and get this day started," she announced, tugging him from the bed.

There was no use belabouring the point that Tywin had been a poor father – they both knew it, just like they both knew he was willing to try again. They'd just have to trust, in each other, and this second chance that Tywin had been given and that they would build the life that they both deserved.

* * *

_ Casterly Rock: Family Brunch – Tywin  _

Dresses in linen pants, a lightweight blue button-down and boat shoes, Tywin looked years younger. It wasn't merely that Sansa on his arm. It was how relaxed he was, happy and satisfied for the first time in what felt like years.

Contentment looked good on Tywin, and he was holding Sansa's hand as they descended together, ready to greet their family.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear how much he wanted her, just as they hit the bottom stair, making her blush and smack him lightly on the chest.

"Behave," she teasingly chastised him, the two of them not realizing that Jaime, Tyrion, Shea, Genna, Kevan, Dorna, Jon and the Starks had all arrived at the same time.

The group was standing in the grand entrance, staring at the couple in equal parts wonder and total bewilderment.

No one could ever quite remember seeing Tywin this happy. Or flirtatious.

Except perhaps Jon, who'd been at Pub Night and seen Tywin at the clinic a few times. Tywin had always been like this with Sansa, so it was nothing new for him.

Grinning, Jon held out a bottle of scotch as he stepped forward.

"Tywin, Sansa," he called, grinning at them. "Thank you for inviting me," Jon said, turning on the charm.

Finally realizing they had an audience, Tywin draped his arm around Sansa's shoulders. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress, her hair long and loose, and she was right by his side. They were so close it was hard to tell where one ended, and the other started, and no one could doubt how much they were in love.

"Dr. Snow," Tywin said, reaching out to shake Jon's hand.

That seemed to break the trance the others were in, and there were more boisterous greetings between these people that had invaded his sanctuary. Thankfully it appeared that his family had left their pets at home.

Small mercies, Tywin thought. He might be willing to let his family back into his life, but not their menagerie of pets.

"Jon, I heard you have a girlfriend," Cat said, taking over the conversation. Jon smiled at his Aunt

This, of course, brought the Baratheons out from various parts of the mansion, and more enthusiastic greetings took place. Tywin caught the look on Stannis's face as Robert made a big deal about seeing Ned.

"Once Tywin pops the question, we'll practically be family!" Robert said, pounding Ned on the back.

Tywin rolled his eyes. Pop the question – how crude. As if he'd ever ask a woman like Sansa to marry him by 'popping the question.'

When he asked this amazing woman he loved to marry him, and make no mistake, he _would_ ask her, it would be private, romantic and a night that neither one of them would ever forget.

"Breath, my lion," she whispered against his ear, kissing him again, uncaring they were in front of both of their families. Tywin grunted and pulled her close for a moment longer, needing this connection between them.

Soon enough, Sansa was escorting her parents through the Rock, reaching out and grabbing his hand, so he had to accompany them.

Of course, the others drifted in and out, until they ended up on the massive back terrace where the now infamous pool party had taken place just two nights ago.

Tywin had his sunglasses on, a glass of champagne in his hand, and a relaxed air about him as those in his home mingled.

It was a sight that had rarely been seen at the Rock

It wasn't entirely unpleasant, as Kevan joined him, and they looked at those gathered.

"You're happy," Kevan stated.

Tywin grunted as his eyes tracked to find Sansa, who was laughing at something Shae had said.

Cat, Dorna, Cersei and Genna had joined them, and no one appeared to have their claws out, which was surprising when it came to his daughter. Tywin still wasn't sure how Cersei felt about his relationship with Sansa, not that it would stop him from being with her. If anything, should Cersei be rude, she'd find herself on the outside looking in.

Shireen talked with Cella and Tommen, while Jon stood next to his Uncle Ned, along with Robert and Stannis. Tyrion and Jaime were in an in-depth discussion with Joffrey, giving him a piece of their minds by its look.

Somehow, this group of people was interacting almost like they were reasonable and having them here wasn't terrible.

For so long, it had been painful for Tywin to allow himself to feel things for his family. He'd reacted poorly to losing Joanna, becoming wary of anything that might hurt him in such a way again. Too wary. He'd kept his family at arm's length and had almost lost this opportunity to have any real relationship with any of them.

Until Sansa.

She made him want to be a better man.

"I am happy," Tywin said, responding to his brother, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Gods, I've waited forever to see you like this again, Ty."

They both gazed at Sansa, who was basically holding court, entertaining those around her.

"She's a remarkable woman, Kevan. Intelligent, compassionate, accomplished."

Sansa's eyes found his, and they warmed considerably.

"And she loves you," Kevan finished. "That's really all that matters. It's plain as day."

Tywin grunted out an acknowledgement of his brother's observation.

Dr. Sansa Stark loved him.

"She does," he murmured, still unsure how he'd ended up so lucky.

With Cersei and Cella's dogs locked away, Tarquin finally made his appearance. For the past few days, he'd barely left their private wing, and now he was trying to sneak outside to join the party.

Sansa spotted him almost as soon as Tywin did, and she rushed over to scoop him up. Tarquin wasn't allowed outside due to the sun and his skin, so somehow, he must have escaped when one of Tywin's staff had gone upstairs.

"Oh, baby, no," Sansa crooned, clutching him close, cradling him like a baby.

"You can't be outside," she said softly to him.

Tywin was by her side in an instant, running a hand over the cat's head, making sure he was alright.

Tarquin meowed at them, and purred, rubbing into Tywin's hand, as they gazed adoringly at him.

They had no idea the image they presented, looking at him together as they were.

"Is he okay?" Tywin asked, concern evident in his voice.

Sansa nodded. "Yes. I don't think he was outside for more than a moment."

Tywin's other hand was on Sansa's back, as they stood protectively over the cat.

"What in seven fucking hells is that?" Robert bellowed, pointing a meaty finger at Tarquin.

Jaime and Tyrion snickered as Joff shook his head in disgust.

"That's Grandpa's alien cat."

Genna shook her head in astonishment.

"Ugliest thing I've ever seen."

Ned was attempting not to laugh, as Catelyn looked perplexed as to why anyone would have such a pet.

Tywin felt his lover tense, as Sansa's eyes went to slits.

"I'm sorry, grandpa, but he really is weird looking," Cella added.

"He is not ugly! He is a perfect example of his breed, and he is wonderful!"

Pride, love and vindication surged through Tywin as Sansa cradled Tarquin protectively, defending him to his family.

"Oh, gods! That's it." Cersei snapped her fingers as if something brilliant had just occurred to her. Tywin barely resisted rolling his eyes at her dramatics.

"You love his cat! No wonder my father loves you," Cersei decried.

Loudly.

Tywin pinched his nose, suddenly remembering exactly why he didn't have his family here often. How his daughter could reduce his intense and complex feeling about Sansa down to her feelings for his pet was beyond him. Was she indeed that shallow herself?

Robert beamed at her as if she'd solved some great mystery, while Jaime sipped his champagne and tried not to laugh.

"Cersei," Tywin said, a warning growl in his voice.

She stalked towards them, jabbing a blood-red nail into his chest.

"Tell us how much money you've left this damn cat in your will. I'm sure Sansa would love to know that half this fortune is going to that rodent and not her," she demanded, green eyes flashing.

It was an absurd concept that his children had latched upon, that Tarquin was in his will, but not one that Tywin had ever debased them of. It had amused him to see that his children believe he thought more of his cat than he did them. There were days if felt like that since Tarquin didn't give him the headache that Cersei did, but even he wasn't that insane.

That still didn't give his daughter any rights to embarrass Sansa like she was, nor comment on what she might receive as an inheritance. Or what he might leave Sansa. They hadn't discussed money, but Tywin would have no issues leaving Sansa a wealthy woman.

But that was private and between him and Sansa – not his loud-mouthed and rude daughter.

With his daughter now in his personal space, Tywin leaned in so that only he, Cersei and Sansa could hear him speak.

"You'd be wise to close your mouth and apologize to Sansa, lest your share of whatever wealth I choose to leave to you suddenly find its way to a very worthy local animal shelter."

"And he's not ugly!" Sansa added, hotly.

Tywin beamed at her and pressed a kiss to her head, but knew he had to settle her down. When she got her mad up, she let her temper fly. Not that he had any issues with her taking it out on whomever she wanted – he'd back her all the way.

"You wouldn't!" Cersei gasped dramatically.

"Try me," Tywin said, voice ice cold. Then he warmed as he turned back to Sansa. "Come, my love, let's bring him back inside and make sure he's all settled in and safe."

As Tywin took her and Tarquin inside, he heard the remarks and knew Sansa did as well.

_I don't care what Sansa or Tywin says, that cat is freaky._

_It's like their baby._

_How do they even look at him?_

_Who knew that anyone else would ever love that cat as much as Tywin?_

Sansa all but stomped to their wing and then gently placed Tarquin on his bed, sighing. The cat was bumping against her hand as she petted him gently.

"I just hate how people call him ugly. He's not ugly, Tywin."

He ran a soothing hand down her back, hugging her to his side. He knew she was still feeling emotional from the unsuccessful surgery the night before, and some of this was transference.

"No love, he's not. He's special and unique, and less discerning people do not understand his appeal."

She harrumphed a bit, appearing slightly mollified as she rested her head against his shoulder, her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"I love our little family, Tywin. I'm ready to be alone with just you and Tarquin. When do they leave?"

Tywin hid the smirk, pulling her close. He wouldn't lie and say that he didn't love that she wanted him all to herself and that she thought that they were family. He thought the same as her – that the three of them formed a very tight little unit.

"Soon," he told her.

"Not soon enough," she grumbled, making him chuckle. Was there a man alive that didn't take pleasure when a woman wanted you all to herself?

They stayed for a few more minutes, alone in their room, until Tywin finally said, "We should get back."

"I know," she pouted grumpily. "I liked last week on _Brightroar_."

He chuckled softly, thinking of their delightful time on the yacht. "Me too."

"Promise me we'll go out again," she all but demanded.

He cradled her to him and responded, "Sansa, we can spend the entire summer on _Brightroar_, going up and down the coast. Just say the word."

"Good."

They went back downstairs together, holding hands and found the meal just starting. Tywin guided Sansa to a seat beside him and then raised his glass in a toast to their families, his eyes lingering on Sansa.

"To new beginnings," he said.

She leaned over and kissed him. "To new beginnings."

Then he took his seat, praying today, and tonight would go by fast, so he could finally have his house, his cat and his woman all to himself again.

* * *

_The Gala Fundraiser: Saturday – Sansa_

After the brunch, Tywin and Sansa gave her parents the grand tour of the Rock, spending close to an hour wandering through the extensive gardens and down to the Sunset Sea. Catelyn was overwhelmed, but in a way that Sansa could see her mother approved. It was hard not to be wowed by Casterly Rock, and Catelyn had lasted ten minutes before she had begun to gush about the estate.

"This is a gorgeous house," she had said more than once.

Catelyn had been raised in the south, in an area adjacent to the Rock, and had always had a better understanding of the social status of the wealthy families of Westeros.

Even with their age difference, Catelyn was practically rubbing her hands at the thought that Sansa might one day be mistress of one of the great remaining homes in Westeros. Somehow, her daughter had 'landed' the Great Lion.

Her father was less fussed with such things and cared more about people's character than their social status, much like Sansa herself, so he had just wanted reassurance that Tywin was in love with her and would take care of her. In their home, Ned had no doubts that somehow, Sansa and Tywin had fallen madly in love with one another.

Sometimes Sansa thought her parents conveniently forgot that she was a grown woman with a demanding career and that she didn't 'need' a man to take care of her. Still, it made it more comfortable with her parents' approval, and Sansa wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Between the dinner last evening and the brunch today, everything had gone better than expected. When Ned and Cat finally left to go back to their hotel, Tywin and Sansa had their blessing about their relationship.

Sansa leaned back against Tywin, exhausted. And they still had the entire gala event to get through. Luckily, Tywin understood, and they escaped to their private wing before any more family could find them.

They spent the next few hours in the rooms that made up their private domain. It wasn't just a master bedroom, not in the typical sense, but an entire series of interconnected rooms, including the bedroom, a huge bathroom, a study that had a library that rivalled the one downstairs, a terrace that overlooked the Sunset Sea and two substantial changing rooms, his and hers, that housed their impressive selection of clothing, jewellery, accessories and shoes.

Sansa was dozing on the couch while Tywin read her head on his lap, with Tarquin curled up on her stomach. His fingers were playing with her hair, and she had never felt such perfect contentment as she had cuddled up with her lover, tucked away from the rest of the world in their private domain.

She'd imagined this exact scene that first night at the vet clinic when Tywin had been holding Tarquin on his lap, and now, here she was.

Occasionally, she would turn her head, to gaze at the man she loved, just drinking him in. When he was reading, he wore glasses, and Sansa found herself highly aroused by the sight and wanting to take them off of him and kiss him senseless.

"If you keep looking at my like that, I will not be held responsible for what I might do, nor how late I might make us," he'd told her, a rumbly purr to his voice.

She had giggled and turned back to her magazine and nap but kept stealing glances at him.

Just as Tywin rose, to finally make good on his promise, the grandfather clock rang, and he cursed at the time. Three nights of having their own time interrupted made him a grumpy lion.

Sansa could hardly blame him. This entire afternoon had been a balm to her soul, a time she'd sorely needed to recharge and refocus, and the last thing she wanted to do was 'press the flesh' for the clinic tonight.

Still, there was a thrill to get dressed, again, in their elegant clothing, for a second night out with Tywin. Tonight, Sansa chose gold, very deliberately, for her lover. When he emerged in his tuxedo, her breath drew in, caught by how handsome she was.

"You approve?" he all but purred, stalking towards her.

"I do," she said, reaching out to touch the black bow tie.

Classic elegance.

No one wore a tux quite like Tywin, she was sure. So caught up with Tywin, Sansa missed the new jewelry box and protested when he handed it to her.

He chuckled and opened it to reveal a bracelet and earnings that matched the Harry Winston necklace.

"I'm a vet," she protested weakly.

"You are mine," he said. Then shrugged. "Wear them for me when we are in bed if you're feeling guilty about them not getting enough use," he said, sending a bolt of desire through her at that image.

She gave him a cocky grin. "You do know I'm wearing nothing underneath this gown, don't you?" she told him and watched his eyes darken as he growled.

"Sansa."

She was still chuckling as they descended the staircase together. Two limousines were waiting to take them to the gala, as Tywin refused to share with Cersei and her brood, leaving Stannis and Shireen to join Tywin and Sansa.

Tywin poured them all champagne as they began the journey into Lannisport, as Sansa asked Shireen how her mother had been.

"She was so nice, Sansa. She seemed so pleased that Jon had a steady girlfriend," Shireen told her.

Sansa nodded sagely. "Her and my Aunt Lyanna are desperate for grandchildren."

Stannis shot a look to Tywin, who only smirked, laying a hand on Sansa's back. She knew that Tywin had agreed to children, but she also knew he'd leave it up to her when she thought she might like them. Ideally, Sansa wanted to be married and have a few more years as a practising veterinarian before she added mother to her resume.

Stannis and Tywin discussed the world of shipping and finance, while Sansa prepared Shireen for the gala.

"Don't worry if there are a few of Jon's exes there," she told her new friend.

Shireen to her credit just grinned. "Oh, I'm not. Jon had thoroughly prepared me for it. And he feels super guilty, so he's being extra sweet."

Sansa giggled with her, just as they arrived at the premier hotel in Lannisport where the gala was being held.

"Wow," Sansa said, taking it all in. Last year's event had been at the art gallery, but this place took it up to an entirely different level.

"You like my hotel?" Tywin asked, drawing her attention back to him, as Shireen and Stannis exited first.

Her head swung back to him as her mouth dropped open. "This is your … hotel?" she squeaked out.

Tywin leaned in to brush his lips against her neck, his hand pressing against her stomach. "It is."

"You own a hotel?"

"I own many things, Sansa."

Then his lips grasped her lobe and tugged, and she melted into his embrace. This was Tywin. The man she loved. Yes, he was wealthy, but that hadn't bothered her before. Nor was it the reason she was with him.

"I made a point after last year's gala to ensure this one was better when I met with Barristan a few months ago, and he complained about the amount of money they had fundraised. All of this was long before I met you."

If she hadn't known Tywin so well, Sansa would have missed the slight uncertainty in his voice. She could tell he was worried about her reaction, and that she might just find it all a bit much.

"It's incredible," she told him, her mouth against his. "You are incredible."

His shoulders relaxed, just as the door opened again, and they exited together. Last night at the restaurant, Tywin had hurried her inside, but tonight, he made a point to stop every few feet so that they could be photographed together. He had his arm around her waist, and there was no mistaking that they were an item.

_Tywin, is it true you and Dr. Stark are dating?_

"It is," Tywin answered smoothly.

How long has this been going on?

_Is this the reason the gala is at your hotel?_

_What does Dr. Selmy have to say about this?_

"The gala event is one of the premier events in the West. As one of our great city leaders, I take pride in our accomplished professionals, men and women like Drs. Stark and Blackwater that continue to provide excellent veterinary care to those that require it."

He was smooth, Sansa had to give him that, and he effortlessly worked them up the red carpet and towards the entrance to his hotel, as more questions came their way.

"You're a pro at this," she whispered to him once, bringing their faces close together.

For a moment, the outside world stopped, and she was caught in his gaze. "I want to kiss you so badly right now," he murmured back to her. "But I'm afraid we'd set the tongues wagging were we to do so."

Sansa let out a breathless little laugh. "But then they'd know what we were to each other, wouldn't they? No more questions if we gave them that."

He inched infinitesimally closer and rubbed their noses together. "Living dangerously, Dr. Stark."

"I love you, Tywin."

His grip on her hip tightened. She loved how he reacted when she told him those three little words. She made a point to say it as much as possible so that he knew and would never doubt her feelings.

"Sansa **be** sure," he said. "If we make this statement, if we do more, here, I am never letting you go."

She raised her arms, so they came around his neck, the two of them now pointedly ignoring the whirl of camera lenses that were rapidly snapping pictures.

"I don't want to be let go," she whispered back.

There was a single moment where she saw the possession flare in his eyes, then his lips were on hers, as Tywin crushed her body against his. There was no hiding what this was between them – not with a kiss like this, where he took his time to explore her mouth, plundering it, again and again until she was breathless and clinging to him.

When they parted, the questions lobbed at them barely made any sense, until he grasped her hand and tugged her inside the hotel, turning only to glare at the wall of reporters.

"Dr. Stark and I are together," before they disappeared inside. "Exclusively."

Sansa's heart soared to hear this very public declaration. She had no idea why, but for some reason, she knew it was something they both needed – letting everyone know what they meant to one another.

Of course, Tyrion and Jaime were waiting for them, along with Cersei, Robert, Stannis, Cat and Ned.

"You're going to be the talk Westeros," Cersei tsk'd, shaking her head.

Tywin growled at her, and then seven of them crossed the elegant lobby to go to the huge ballroom where the event was being held.

In its inaugural season, whoever had planned the benefit had allowed those attending to bring their pets. That had been over two decades ago, but even Sansa had heard the stories from Dr. Selmy about the disaster that evening had been.

Of course, even with the no-pet rule firmly in place, these were some of the truly wealthy and elite in Westeros, so someone had to think that they were above such rules. Tonight that was Olenna Tyrell, who held court with her two Shiatzu Terriers and talked to Jon.

Thankfully, Jon had his arm around Shireen, so Olenna was unable to do much more than flirt shamelessly while checking out his butt.

Sansa didn't any time to see who else was with Olenna, suddenly realizing that Willas might be here, when her boss, or her boss's boss, Dr. Selmy, was in front of them. Sansa swallowed hard and gripped Tywin's hand. He'd returned late last evening from his time in Essos, and Sansa hadn't been able to tell him that she was dating Tywin.

"Tywin, Dr. Stark," he said in a voice that hardly seemed like he was pleased. There was a scowl on his face as he glanced down at the two of them holding hands.

"Of for god sake, Barristan, lose the fucking scowl. We haven't done anything wrong or inappropriate," Tywin snapped at his old friend.

"So I'm to understand that you did not spend the night on the couch in the break room, nursing your cat back to health when Dr. Stark should have sent you home?"

Sansa felt her stomach roil as if she suddenly understood how much trouble she might be in. She hadn't thought her, and Tywin had misbehaved, not like how Bronn and Marg actually did it in the break room, but clearly, Dr. Selmy was pissed.

Tywin's eyes narrowed, and he leaned in.

"Careful, Bar. You might be the preeminent vet in Westeros, but remember who owns your clinic. I've donated millions to your charity and your business over the years. Sansa has been every inch the professional she is."

The two men were locked in a heated stare before Barristan huffed out an impatient breath.

"Christ, it's not you, Ty. Bronn is so far up Marg Tyrell's ass that he's seeing brown, and now I find out that Dr. Snow is dating Shireen. I go away for two fucking months, and they're all hooking up. I'm not running a fucking dating service."

Sansa let out a breath of relief before Barristan waved a hand between them. "And how the fuck did this even happen?" he asked, turning to Sansa. "He's a right miserable bastard, you know. Rich as fucking sin, but cold."

Sansa stiffened again. "With all due respect, sir, he's not."

Barristan snorted in disbelief and then saw Tywin's jaw tick, as Sansa pressed closer.

"Oh fuck, you two love one another."

Scrubbing a hand down his face, the man sighed, looking tired. 

"Jesus, I didn't know. I thought you two were just having fun, like the rest of my staff."

Barristan cocked his head and looked at Tywin. "This is like Joanna?" That was how long the two men had been friends.

Tywin gave a short, curt nod. "It is."

Sansa knew what Tywin had just admitted, although there was nowhere to talk privately about how monumental this was, so instead, they both shook Dr. Selmy's hand as his face warmed to them finally. He clapped Tywin on the back and told him to "not be stingy with your donation tonight," before finally leaving them alone.

Sansa snagged two more glasses of champagne, one of which she chugged down before Tywin pulled her flush against him.

"Give me the word, and I'll have us on _Brightroar_ within minutes," he murmured into her ear. She laughed, relieved that things seemed okay with her boss, but wondering what else the night might throw their way.

"I think at least two of my exes are here," she told him and felt him groan. Then his arms tightened around her. "Showtime, my lion."

They turned together to be confronted with a significant portion of the Tyrell clan. Marg looked only slightly sheepish, as Olenna stuck her nose in the air, while Willas was doing his best to look like the injured party. Sansa wanted to roll her eyes at how dramatic he was about their relationship and breakup.

"How quaint – the billionaire and the bimbo," Olenna sniped.

Tywin stiffened, and Sansa wondered if the entire night was just going to be one landmine after another.

"How insufferable – you," Tywin retorted, as Sansa tried to hold back a snort.

"Dr. Stark, you're looking well," Willas managed to spit out.

"As do you, Dr. Tyrell. I hope your research is going well," Sansa told him. Despite how bad their split had been, Sansa knew Willas Tyrell was a brilliant man and would do a lot of good in this world.

"Darling, I see your parents," Tywin said, barely sparing Willas a glance. Sansa allowed herself to be led away, enjoying being on Tywin's arm.

They mingled, the two of them knowing almost everyone in the room. Sandor and Gilly were there, alongside Pod and Ros and to her surprise, Tywin engaged in conversation with them, at ease in a way that he hadn't been with Barristan or the Tyrells. For some odd reason, Tywin got along well with her colleagues and was interested in their work.

Genna and Kevan found them, along with Jaime and Tyrion and by and large, the group around them grew until it seemed that almost everyone that worked at Selmy Animal Hospital was there.

Jon had his hand in Shireen's and appeared more at ease than Sansa had ever seen him, and Marg apologized for her grandmother when she dragged Bronn over.

They were just about to take their seats for dinner when a beautiful man approached them with an elegant woman.

"Ahhh, so this is the Great Lion's love," the man said, automatically kissing both of Sansa's cheeks. She was too shocked to protest or stop him, shooting Tywin a look as if to say, _who the hell is this?_

"Oberyn Martell and his mistress Ellaria, may I present my date, Dr. Sansa Stark," Tywin said, glowering at the man.

"A pleasure, my dear. We've heard all about your incredible talent at healing …. cats," the man smirked.

Tywin rolled his eyes, and for once, Sansa let it go. She had no idea what the hell was going on tonight, but it seemed like everyone had an opinion on their relationship. Sansa was over it. She loved Tywin, and he loved her. Everyone else could either get on board or get the hell out of their way.

She ran a hand down Ty's elegant tux and stroked his face as he turned to gaze at her. She wasn't even looking at Oberyn when she responded.

"It seems I do have a way with lions. They love my touch," she all but purred to her lover, who smirked in triumph.

"Naughty girl," he purred back before he kissed her again, uncaring of the spectacle they were creating.

Oberyn was whistling, drawing the crowd's eyes to them, as Sansa just held on to this man in her arms.

When they parted, a great roar went up in the room, and Sansa knew that there was no way to undo just how very public they had been with their affections tonight. There would be no doubt about how in love they were, and that was fine, as neither one had any intention of being with anyone else for the rest of their lives.

Finally, they found their seats, with Tywin leaning over to speak to just her.

"I love you. This entire evening is a mess, and I'm well aware. But just know, how I feel, it's all real, Sansa."

Deeply touched by him and the depth of his feelings, she nodded and took his hand in hers. "I know, Tywin. I love you, as well."

That was really all that mattered. They had the blessing of her family and his, their friends and her colleagues. The world knew that they were together, and both knew that this was a forever love. It might have started with an emergency call on stormy March night, but both Tywin and Sansa knew that call was only the beginning of their lives together – a life they couldn't wait to start.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue to go!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are! Over 7 months since I started this 'short' fic! But now we are done and I hope you enjoy this sweet ending!
> 
> Huge thanks to Starlight for the name. You'll see :)

* * *

_ December 21st, Casterly Rock: Tywin  _

Tywin sat in his favourite chair, sipping scotch, watching as Sansa decorated the massive tree in his private study. While Ned and Cat had invited Sansa and Tywin to their home, Winterfell in the North for Christmas this year, Sansa's schedule and the newness of their relationship had them declining.

Politely but it still made Tywin pleased that she’d chosen their home over going home.

Instead, Sansa had decided she wanted Christmas the Rock, including throwing a massive party on the 23rd for all their friends, family and colleagues. That had taken slightly more convincing, but even Tywin could hardly deny that things had changed dramatically since Sansa had entered his life.

When Catelyn had realized that the party would be the social event of the season, she'd quickly convinced Sansa that their family Christmas should take place at the Rock – including Sansa's siblings and their pets, and all the Lannisters.

It would be a Christmas not seen at the Rock in years – and secretly Tywin was looking forward to it. Family wasn’t so bad, with Sansa by his side.

After the disastrous visit from his family with their animals, Tywin had invested in proper kennels, catios and rooms for the animals. Tywin had resigned himself that life was messy, especially when it involved family.

Thankfully, the past eight months had given him a chance to adjust to the monumental changes that had taken place since meeting Sansa, which included both of their nosy friends and family invading their space.

She fit seamlessly into his world, never going back to her apartment after moving her to the Rock. The gala event had resulted in significant interest in their relationship – for about a month before it had died down.

They were deeply in love, committed to one another and had demanding careers. They were often either at the Rock or on _Brightroar_and never made their lives a spectacle. There was no gossip when it came to #Tysan – only that they were sickenly sweet with one another, so they were often left alone.

The only other good thing from the gala had been the hundreds of thousands of dollars they had raised for shelters around Westeros.

Sansa's boss, Dr. Selmy, had gone back to Essos within a month of the gala, noting that the clinic was in good hands with Bronn taking over as the senior vet, Jon stepping up and Sansa coming into her own. Selmy seemed much happier across the Narrow Sea and Tywin knew it was only a matter of time before the woman he loved would become a part owner of a vet clinic.

Shireen had graduated a few months after coming to the West with Mack, top of her class and promptly been accepted to Lannisport University for vet school. She moved in with Jon, much to Stannis's chagrin, although the man from the Stormlands had purchased an apartment in Lannisport. He was warming to Jon, and his relationship with Tywin was stronger now that Stannis had been on a few dates with a woman he'd met when he'd been visiting Shireen and Jon.

"What do you think?" Sansa asked, turning with an ornament in her hand, showing him. 

This was their private tree, meant for only them. She'd taken his advice when he'd suggested hiring a decorator for the Rock, as there was just too much for her to do on her own.

"I love it," he said.

She had chosen gold, red, and silver for the Rock, with endless strands of white lights, holly, wreaths and candles for the other rooms that would public. It was elegant and refined, and Tywin approved, but he loved this tree.

This tree, _their_ tree, was colourful and bright, and Sansa had spent a month scouring shops in Lannisport and dragging him to Christmas fairs to find the perfect decorations for their tree. Nothing was too whimsical, to funny, to cutesy for her. It seemed the bolder the ornament, the better for Sansa and Tywin soaked it all up.

Sansa now walked towards him, and Tywin set his book down.

He rarely got much reading done when she was around, taking advantage of when he had her all to himself. And he liked just watching her, seeing her here, in this place that had been only his for so long, but where she now fit perfectly.

Tywin liked seeing their things, their lives all mixed up together. Her veterinary medicine magazines, with his business reports. Dry-cleaning that came in the same bag. Her favourite shampoo and conditioners beside his in the shower. He loved it all.

In the past few months, she’d taken on a more prominent role at the clinic, no longer the most junior vet. That designation now belonged to a Dr. Samwell Tarly.

Still, she was on call a lot, and there was more than one night where their plans had to be cancelled due to an emergency. Tywin had always understood her dedication to her career, and she more than made up for it when they were alone.

He opened his arms, and she settled comfortably on his lap.

"It is all too much?" she asked him.

He knew precisely what she was referring to- this huge Christmas season and their entire family descending upon them.

They had jealously guarded their time together, making no apologies for how much they loved one another. There was more than one weekend that they’d escaped on Brightroar, pointedly ignoring those who demanded their time.

Tywin stroked a hand down her back, still in awe how much his life had changed with Sansa now so intrinsically part of it.

"No, my love, it is not."

He meant it as well. They'd have this party, open the Rock to people for the first time in decades and then have their family here, for a holiday that Sansa seemed to love. Tywin knew that some thought he was planning on proposing to her this Christmas, but he was waiting for their first anniversary.

He had a plan, and he was sticking to it.

It wasn't that he didn't want her to be his wife – indeed, he wanted nothing more than his ring on her finger and for her to belong to him.

But Sansa had shown him that there was no real rush. She was as in love with him as he was with her and she'd reassured him they had time. She wanted a husband and children, but only when it made sense in their lives.

Lately, Tywin had turned more and more of his business over to Kevan and Tyrion, and the idea of being semi-retired when they finally got to those steps was more and more appealing.

"You know it's going to be crazy, right?"

He chuckled softly, running a hand up a thigh that was covered in yoga pants. He would have preferred that she was wearing a skirt, but the soft fabric did wonderful things for her shapely legs.

Her mouth was nuzzling at his neck, finding a spot that made him pant, taking the evening in a different direction.

"Sansa," he growled into her mouth, before a knock on the door interrupted what was going to be an enjoyable evening.

Her eyes lit as she hopped off his lap.

"Oh! That's your first present," she said, rushing to the door.

Stunned, Tywin hadn't even thought about presents and certainly nothing from Sansa. She was present enough. Besides, what could she possibly get him that he didn't already have? She'd given him back his heart, dragged him from his lonely existence. And what did she mean by ‘first’ present? She had more than one for him?

Tarquin hopped up, looking for a scratch since Sansa had vacated his lap. They battled about who spent more time there, not that Tywin minded in the least. 

He was sitting there, still trying to work out what she might have bought him when she turned back to him, shutting the door on whomever had been there, leaving them alone again.

She had something in her arms, wrapped in a soft Minky blanket.

His eyes widened as Tarquin sat up and meowed.

"Sansa is that…?"

Tywin trailed off as she came and knelt before him, handing him the blanket. Inside, a little blue head with broad, yellow eyes popped up and gave a tiny meow.

"It's our new baby, Tywin. A girl this time," Sansa said as Tarquin bumped his head against the kitten. A tiny paw emerged and swatted at him, and Tarquin's eyes narrowed as his butt twitched.

Sansa giggled as the two cats got to know one another.

Tywin was speechless. They'd spoken about adding another cat to their household, but Sansa hadn't said anything in months, so he'd thought she hadn't wanted the work.

But now there was a new kitten in his lap, and she was adorable, and Tywin's heart had already fallen for her.

"Come on, baby, let's explore," Sansa said, flashing him a smile.

“What’s her name?” Tywin finally asked.

“That’s up to you to decide,” Sansa told him.

Tywin knew that Tarquin’s name was ridiculous, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Tatiana Pomponia,” he announced boldly, wondering if Sansa would laugh at him. If possible, it was even more ridiculous than Tarquin’s full name.

Instead, the woman he loved just smiled and nodded, accepting it – accepting him.

"Good present?" she suddenly asked, looking unsure as the cats circled one another.

He rose and drew Sansa into his arms, their eyes locking.

"Sansa, this is incredible. Thank you," he said, brushing his lips across her softly, loving how she melted into his embrace.

Then the cats meowed, and Tywin knew that loving this incredible woman would have to wait, at least for a few hours. But that was alright since their family had just expanded.

Hand in hand, they left their private wing to show the new kitten her home, both incredibly pleased with every unexpected turn their lives had taken.

* * *

_ First Anniversary – Sansa  _

When Tywin had dropped her off at the clinic this morning, he handed her a bag and told her to change at the end of her shift and that he'd be picking her up later for supper.

She wasn't an idiot – she knew that it was one year since their first official date when he'd taken her to see _Brightroar_ and Gregor and Walda's restaurant.

She would be lying if she said that she wasn't wondering if tonight might be the night he'd ask her to marry him. It wasn’t like that wasn’t were they were heading. She knew it, Tywin knew it. Hell, their entire family knew it.

They were in love; they'd been living together from almost the moment they'd met and now had two pets. More and more of their lives were blending every day, including a joint bank account, family holidays and vacations.

Sansa wasn't worried that Tywin didn’t want long term– she had never been loved the way Tywin loved her. But he hadn't asked her to marry him at Christmas, nor at Valentine's Day or her birthday, so she had to wonder. He was an old fashioned man, and he'd stated more than once he'd wanted marriage and with her. So what was he waiting for?

Knowing today was the anniversary of their first date, she couldn't help but think he had something up his sleeve.

When she opened the bag he'd packed, she knew immediately that tonight would be memorable. He'd packed almost the exact same outfit that she'd worn on their first day – a cable knit sweater, dark skinny jeans, and hunter boots. And a matching lacy red thong and bra. Grinning, she hurried to change, excited to see what he had planned.

She darted out of her office, waving at her friends, but needing to get to Tywin.

He was at the car, an umbrella in hand, wearing dark jeans, boots and a sweater. He'd crossed one long leg over the other and was just standing there - waiting for her.

Sansa's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she dashed through the rain towards him, throwing her arms around him.

"Hello lover," she purred, kissing him fiercely.

"Hello, my love," he replied, deepening the kiss.

When they finally came up for air, he turned so that she was standing against his chest as they gazed at the clinic.

"Who knew that you were waiting for me when I made that call," he murmured into her ear.

She shivered with delight, squeezing his hand. She loved how they met.

"I know," she agreed.

She'd been tired, hungry and wanting her little apartment. Then Tywin had called, and her life had changed and all for the better. They gazed for a few more moments at the clinic where their love story had begun, before Tywin gently turned her back towards him, abandoning the umbrella as the rain drizzled down.

"I love you, Sansa, and I want to spend my life with you. You've changed my life, enriched it in ways I had no idea were even possible after so many years alone. I want to wake up with you in my arms, this day and all my days. I want to see where this life takes us, the adventures we will have. Marry me, Dr. Stark," he finished, cupping a wet cheek.

Sansa knew her tears were mixing with the rain, and she couldn't care. Happiness, unlike anything she'd ever known, hummed through her as she nodded.

"I love you, Tywin. No one has ever loved me like you – accepted all my quirks and been as proud of my accomplishments as I was. I've never had someone to share the joys and the defeats of my career with. And I've never wanted someone as much as I want you – today and every day. Of course, I'll marry you."

They kissed again, then laughed as they parted, realizing what they’d just promised each other, before they finally, went inside the car, where Tywin produced a vintage diamond ring that made her gasp. Her fiancé had excellent taste.

She cuddled against him as they drove towards the shore, where she knew they'd have their engagement dinner at Gregor and Walda's place. It was utter perfection, and they drank beer and soaked up the delicious food Walda served them.

Later that night, Tywin took them to _Brightroar_, where he made love to her in their master bedroom, all while telling her how much he loved her, as she moaned his name, again and again as Brightroar slipped into the open sea.

When they told their families, two days later, from the top deck, no one was surprised, and they were inundated with well wishes and congratulations.

That night, watching the sunset in the sea, Tywin held Sansa wrapped in his arms, a blanket around her and nothing else.

"Happy?" he asked, his fingers dancing over her engagement ring.

She titled her head for a kiss and response, "Ecstatic."

Pleased, her lion grinned and held her tighter, contentment, unlike anything he'd ever known surging through his body, making the Great Lion purr.

* * *

_ The Arbour: Their Wedding – Tywin  _

When Sansa had suggested getting married at a winery in the Arbour, Tywin had thought her mad, especially since they had _Brightroar _and Casterly Rock.

“Why would I go anywhere but here?” he’d asked her.

"Those are our places, Tywin. I love having our family here with us, but I'd love to be married somewhere else, so it's always a place we can go back to. I love the Arbour, and it's beautiful. No arguing over the Rock or Winterfell. Plus, we could go on our honeymoon on _Brightroar_ and leave everyone else behind," she'd said, grinning and sealing the deal. He knew this was easier by far.

Now he was dressed and waiting in what was arguably in one of the most beautiful places in Westeros – aside from the Rock and just wanting to get on with the wedding.

Tywin would have been pleased to get married to just him, Sansa, their cats and the captain of _Brightroar_, but he'd understood almost from the beginning that wouldn't do for Sansa mother.

Catelyn had been the most delighted of all their family when they'd announced their engagement and had thrown herself into the planning, making the entire 'destination wedding' part a little easier to manage. She’d really taken to their relationship when she realized the social standing Tywin had. There had been a brief discussion about Winterfell before Sansa had dismissed that idea. The last thing she’d wanted was fighting over location.

He resumed his pacing the room where he'd dressed, his family smirking at him.

There were his brothers – Kevan, Gerion and Tygett who couldn't get enough of him and his sons, Jaime and Tyrion, who were clearly amused. Jon and Stannis were also there, for some unknown reason other than they seemed to think that they were family.

Which they were – these people had wormed their way into his life and now just wouldn’t leave.

Tywin knew he was just being snarking because he wanted to be married to Sansa. Even with his money and connections, getting married four months after they'd become engaged had been challenging. And one that Cersei had surprisingly risen to, in helping Cat plan all of this.

Now he was just waiting for the word that everything was in place and that Sansa was ready.

Tarquin meowed, just as her brother, Robb, knocked and told them to take their places.

Both cats, Tarquin and PomPom, were scooped up. Tarquin was wearing the bow tie that Sansa had ordered for him for their first trip on Brightroar, while PomPom was in a white cashmere sweater.

Both of them had a wedding ring on each of their collars – one for Sansa and one for him.

Her name wasn't officially PomPom but Tatiana Pomponia, but no one called her that – not even Sansa, and it had been shortened to PomPom almost immediately.

Tywin adjusted.

The group of them made their way outside, to the edge of the cliff where they would be married. As befitting the name of the island, they were to be married underneath a beautiful arbour full of greenery and white flowers.

They'd kept their wedding small – well small for who they were, so there were only 250 guests and not the 600 that both Cersei and Catelyn had insisted on at first.

Tywin took his place, along with the cats at the front, Kevan, Jaime and Tyrion standing up with him.

When the music started, he stared straight ahead, nodding to the bridesmaids.

Shireen, Gilly and then Arya, Sansa's mouthy little sister. For some odd reason, he liked the cheeky woman. They could often be found sniping at one another, but all in good fun.

Then the music stopped and changed, and a hush fell over the crowd, as Tywin caught sight of her.

Red hair and white, a vision, unlike anything he'd ever seen.

Perhaps because Tywin knew what it meant to lose a woman that he'd loved with his entire heart, he took nothing for granted when it came to Sansa's love.

She was radiant, smiling at him as her parents escorted her down the aisle and to him.

_To him. _

She was soon to be his wife. A partner, a lover, and perhaps, should they be blessed, a mother.

"Hello, my lion," she said to him, her smile huge.

"Hello, my Sansa," he responded, taking her from Ned.

He heard her vows, and his to hers, of course, but Tywin also found himself able to relax and enjoy his second wedding. There were twinges from time to time, but his family made it easier, especially his children, who loved Sansa.

And by his wife.

She knew that this day would be slightly bittersweet for him, not that he didn't love Sansa entirely and with his whole heart. He did, and he often wondered if it had been Joanna herself that had somehow put this all into motion. In his more whimsical moments, he liked to think so, because Sansa was the perfect woman for him now, and had come into his life at his loneliest.

He would also be forever grateful that he hadn't stood in his own way and that he'd taken a chance – with her, and them and with just opening himself up again to love.

Sansa had never let him down, loving him so thoroughly that she stole his entire heart.

The music started, for their first dance, and he rose, holding his hand out for her.

"Wife," he stated a wealth of meaning in that one word.

"Husband," she responded, gliding into his arms as the music swelled.

"Good day?" he asked his lips against her ear.

"The best, my lion. The very best."

Pleased that she'd had her dream wedding.

"I'm so excited for our life together," she told him.

His lips brushed hers, "As am I, my darling, as am I."

* * *

_ Lannisport - Sansa  _

"She's beautiful," Sansa whispered as she glanced down at her newborn daughter, her husband standing beside her at the head of the hospital bed. Tywin’s look of awe had to match hers.

Both her pregnancy and delivery had been textbook, with Sansa falling pregnant a month after they'd decided to try for a family.

She'd had some mild morning sickness, but had otherwise felt fantastic and had continued to work up until her 38th week, all while Tywin had scaled back more and more at Lannisport Inc.

Her husband had become very determined as her pregnancy progressed not to make the same mistakes, he had with his first family, and that included stepping almost all the way down from his company, leaving it in the capable hands of his family so that he could be the primary caregiver to their child.

Sansa adored him for it.

When her labour had started, Tywin had been there by her side, and two and a half years after they'd met, Sansa had a husband, a third ownership in Selmy Animal Hospital and Clinic, and a daughter.

_A daughter!_

"She's perfect," Tywin said, a gruffness to his voice Sansa had rarely heard.

"Here, Daddy," she said, handing the tiny bundle with a fuzz of reddish-blond hair on her head.

"Sansa, I don't know…" Tywin said, suddenly looking unsure.

"Tywin, you're her father."

He took her reverently, his eyes never leaving her as his hands cradled her gently. He sat back, just gazing at her in wonder, and Sansa knew that any doubts that he had about what type of father he might be this time around were groundless.

He'd already done so much, been such a part of this pregnancy, that now that she was here, now that Minisa Katherine Lannister was here, Tywin would move heaven and earth to ensure she was happy, safe and well-loved.

"She's really real," he finally said, his eyes glancing up at Sansa, who couldn't get enough of seeing them together.

"She's really real," Sansa agreed.

He rose then, leaned over, still holding Kate, and kissed her hard.

"Thank you," he choked out.

"For what, my lion?" she asked, somewhat bewildered.

"For answering my call, on that raining Tuesday night."

Sansa gave a tired, but pleased grin.

"Thank you for calling."

"I love you, Dr. Stark."

"And I love you, Tywin."

With a final kiss, Sansa closed her eyes, knowing her daughter was here and safe, and the man that had her entire heart would always be by her side. It was the best after-hours phone call Sansa had ever answered.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I appreciate those who stick with me on these stories! Sometimes I get sidetracked, but I try to finish them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
